Used to be a Hero
by yvj
Summary: After a tragic incident, Ron's life is changed forever. His future uncertain,his powers unstable. He and Kim try to solve the numerous mysteries surrounding them. Unfortunately he is now a fugitive on the run.
1. A hero deffered

Alright this story might seem to be confusing at first but give it a chance. There is some questionable language in this story, but nothing to great.

P.S I don't own Kim Possible

* * *

"Oh God no" 

Ron turned to look at his mother and through the harsh sunlight beaming from the window, he saw how pale her face had gotten. He didn't blame her for being shocked, considering the circumstances. Life had just thrown her a huge curve ball, well he didn't expect this curve ball either. He closed his eyes semi hoping, time would just stop right there, but it didn't. Although it sure as hell was moving slow enough. He turned away as his mother buried her face into his father's shoulders. He wondered if he should cry along with them, but for some reason it just wasn't coming. Even after the jury had just decided to change his life significantly.

"For the charge of Manslaughter in the first degree we find the defendant guilty."

The judge's voice was like a knife cutting into in his brain. The collective gasps of the crowd, didn't make him feel much better. Especially the voices of the people he knew.

"This can't be happening."

His father.

"Oh Ron."

Mrs. Possible.

"Why?" Followed by a choked sob.

Kim

Ron focused on the whispers of the crowd, as the judge began to deliver his sentence. He wondered if Rufus was out there also.

"..Under circumstances this does not constitute as murder, because the defendant acted under the influence of extreme emotional disturbance as defined in subsection..."

Ron leaned away from the bright lights of the window, he was hot enough without having the sun beaming down on him. _Ha you've just been charged with manslaughter, but you're worrying about the sunlight, you'll be lucky if you see the sun again._

"...Class B felony..."

Class B felony, murder didn't sound so bad when you said it liked that. Even though he didn't mean it to do it, it was still murder. What he also found hilarious was that he was only being charged for the murder of the little girl, not for the evil henchman. Crooks were people too. Dr. Director must be working behind the scenes.

"...In conjunction with that fact, the defendant's spotless record, and his prior goodwill gestures toward humanity in general, before this incident."

Him helping Kim save the world was being considered in the Judge's sentence? Maybe Dr. Director did get to the judge a little. Ron couldn't help his eyes from wandering around the courtroom as he took in everyone's reactions. It wasn't that diverse a crowd, his friends and family were as expected, in complete shock. The rest of the crowd just murmured softly to each other.

"Damn my short attention span" Ron thought as he looked towards the bronze haired female judge, who now seemed larger than life.

"... Sentence you to twelve years in the experimental penitentiary known as Emerald City, where you will undergo government sponsored rehabilitation."

The bang of the gavel was so loud that it startled Ron, in fact it actually awakened him to the urgency of his situation. He tried to say something meaningful, but it felt like his throat had been filled with cotton.

"Do not worry, we can appeal this." Said his lawyer a cold emotionless expression on his face.

Ron wondered if he actually cared if Ron was innocent or not, or if he only cared about the new splotch on his record.

"No, it's over" Ron replied solemnly. "There's no reason for me to run anymore."

Ron allowed himself to be pulled away, by some nameless officer. He kept his head low, not wanting to risk looking anyone he knew in the eye. Flashbulbs erupted around the courtroom, it seems someone had let the paparazzi in. And why not? It was a great story, the story of a fallen hero. A story filled with action, drama, romance, a Greek tragedy actually. It would make one helluva of a t.v movie.

"Heck I'd watch it." Ron chuckled to himself.

Dozens of voices erupted at him at once, asking him how he felt _How do you feel? How the fuck are you supposed to feel? Tell them you feel like shit._

Ron ignored all of the reporters as he was lead into a back room. Once inside, he suddenly felt dizzy, dropping to one knee he tried to grab onto the floor as the world began to spin. A new bolt of pain passed through his head.

_The henchman_

For a moment he thought his head was going to burst open

_The little girl; you killed them all, because you're a monster._

Ron collapsed to the floor and there next to him laid a little girl. Her eyes, her dead eyes burrowing into him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron sat upright with a jolt, sweat pouring down his face. He grabbed his moist, damp pillow and flipped it to the other side. It didn't take long after placing his head back down for him to realize he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. He did a quick scan of his cell, there in the bed across from his Google slept soundly. Passing gas in his sleep as if on cue. Google was a veteran at Emerald City, but he'd be out on parole in a couple of months. Ron would miss Google, he was one of the few friends Ron had on the inside.

"A real pen pal" Ron laughed to himself.

Google was a great help during Ron's first year at Emerald City, he helped Ron learn the ropes. In fact that's how Google got his nick name, if anyone needed information about how things were run, they'd go to Google. He had all the information any one would need about Emerald City. Ron would miss him, but part of him was glad to see him. Google was getting old, and no one deserved to die in a hell hole like this.

Ron got up from his bed and stretched his body. Emerald City wasn't your daddy's jail house. For one thing there were no bars, all the cells were surrounded by hard bulletproof glass. They were like tiny one room apartments, facing each other. You could pretty much see into every inmates cell, but somehow things got done in secret. Things, many of the guards didn't know about, or didn't want to know about. The glass cells, the fancy new "recreational" area, and the feel good therapy rooms were the only superficial differences Emerald City had with any other prison. But like all other prisons, there was a dark cloud that hung over the place. A gloomy atmosphere, that depressed even the hardest of criminals.

Ron grabbed his flashlight pen and walked over to the toilet. Shining the light against the wall he read the words etched into it, located right above the bowl.

"For a good time, hire a hooker, For a lot of time, hire my attorney."

Ron laughed to himself again and then sighed. "That's about the hundredth time I've read that and it's still funny. The sad part is bathroom graffiti is the only thing that cheers me up around here."

He returned to his bed and brought his face down to his knees. Now matter how hard you tried, you can't get used to a place like this. He checked the length of his hair, it was almost down to his shoulders. He had decided to let it grow, just to try something different.

Reaching under his bed, he pulled out a brown folder filled with papers. He was right, his story was a good one, and People magazine wanted to do a piece on him. He didn't particularity want to relive such a touchy subject, but he wanted to send his parent's some money. It turned out lawyers were expensive as hell. Placing a piece of paper on his knees he starting writing where he had left off last night.

_I have committed horrific crimes, but only when I had lost control of myself. There's a monster that lives in within me and it may always be there, somewhere hidden away in my mind. But that monster is not me. I admit I was never really sure of that, even during my trial. Back then that monster in my mind was so intertwined with who I was that even I had trouble making the distinction between it and me._

Ron stopped for a moment. The truth was that he didn't remember exactly what happened, that day. Except for one thing, he remembered giving into the power. He had allowed it to consume him. Thinking back now it was exactly what Master Sensei had warned him about.

Yamanouchi 5 years ago.

Ron sat in the Lotus position across from Master Sensei in a purely meditative state. They sat in silence, listening to the roar of the waterfall behind Master Sensei, and the soft rustling of the leaves around them.

Ron opened his eyes as Master Sensei began to speak, his voice calm and steady.

"Stoppable-san since you have returned to the school, I've watched you grow from an wide eyed novice to my greatest student. You have mastered ever technique the Yamanouchi school has taught you. Some you've mastered so well it's as if you had created them."

Ron blushed feeling a mix of pride and embarrassment. "Ah it's no big. You know what they say a student is only as good as his teacher."

"You are a modest one Stoppable-san. Be proud that you have achieved a perfect balance of speed and power. But I must offer you a warning, because of the great power you wield."

Ron suddenly began to tense up. Master Sensei was always serious, but never this serious, he suddenly wished for the relaxed atmosphere to return.

"What do you mean?"

"Stoppable san you like all warriors from the beginning of time, will one day come to face a crossroad. You will have to choice between finding greatness with honor and a pure heart, or allow the desire for victory to become a destructive need. Stoppable- san you may soon decide to sacrifice your humanity for the sake of power."

"Master Sensei, you know me, I'd never let anything like that happen."

"Many warriors have said those exact same words, and many have allowed themselves to be consumed by darkness. One day you may feel the need to win at all costs, even if victory means the taking of a human life. When that day comes Stoppable san if you are to become a true master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, you will ultimately have to do battle with yourself. Remember these words and reflect on them."

Master Sensei closed his eyes again, he wouldn't say another word for awhile. He left Ron alone with his thoughts

Ron began to scribble on the piece of paper again furiously.

_I wish that I could plug you guys into my head. Then you would be able to see and know the monster. And most importantly, you would then see that it is not me. We are truly separate creatures, fighting for control. During the trial, was the first time I saw the monster for what it really was. I slowly began to understood how I had allowed it to take control of me. It took me awhile to accept, that I was still ultimately completely responsible for what happened. That I was still responsible for allowing it to control me. I should have fought back harder; should have been stronger._

"That's enough for tonight" he said to himself as he put the papers away. Laying back down he caught himself staring at his hand. He could feel the power coursing through him. With the Mystical Monkey power he could break out of here easily if he wanted too. But he also knew he wasn't fit to be with society.

He forcefully shut his eyes, attempting to will himself to sleep. His thoughts drifted away from MMP, to more pleasant images.

"KP."

A smile came to his face as he turned to his sides, a few minutes later he was asleep. With thoughts of her breath brushing against his skin, thoughts of her whispering into his ear, telling him how much she loved him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Ron is herded out of the glass cell. He's headed down the concrete and steel walkway, with hundreds of other prisoners, three stories above the concrete earth below, to receive his breakfast. Upon entering the large steel dining area, the echo of banging, hammering steel never stops. The noise of the steel walls, the steel doors, the steel pots, the steel pans, the steel trays, the steel benches and the steel tables are all a constant reminder of the unforgivable deeds that he has committed.

Ron stopped for a moment as he watched the other prisoners. Many of them just shuffled along very slowly, dragging their scared feet, down the long stainless steel line, as the kitchen inmates throw, slam, and splatter disgusting looking food onto a three part steel tray.

"How's it going?" Asked Google as he limps over to Ron, scratching his white hair.

"I'm twenty three in the prime of my life and I'm in jail. It's safe to say, I've had better days Google" he sighed. "I just wish they'd give us different colored uniforms. Orange jump suits clash with my eyes."

Google laughed "you're always good for a laugh Stoppable."

Ron placed himself in the line with Google behind him, "so what's new today Goog'."

"Well word is that Bateman is going to get jumped today."

Ron rolled his eyes "again."

"Well the guy refuses to go in the showers. I can understand why he doesn't , but there comes a time when you've got to wash your ass. Guy is filthy, he could drive away Mexican cockroaches and make a gang-bang porn queen blush."

"Jeez, you sure have a way with words Google."

Ron continued down the breakfast line never making eye contact with anyone, never stopping, slowly moving forward.

"I hear Ripton's looking for you Stoppable. Said he's going make your life a living hell."

"Somebody should have told him its too late. Why is he pissed off anyway?"

"You don't remember, yesterday you stopped him from beating the living hell out of Richie. Ripton thinks your making him look bad in front of the other guards. He also said he was going to ride your ass, for the next ten years."

"You know in prison that could be taken out of context." Ron laughed as some type of food substance is dumped on his plate.

"You need to stop this interfering stuff. You got to remember you ain't a hero no more, that's why you're in here."

"You're right Google, you're absolutely right" Suddenly there's a large clanging sound as someone's tray hits the ground.

Ron turned around to see a young inmate being surrounded by a group of thugs.

"Don't do it Stoppable."

Ron ignored him and walked towards the commotion. He recognized the group immediately, the Savage brothers.

"What's going on guys?"

"What don't you mind your own fucking business Stoppable?" Said a large gorrilla like looking inmate.

"What, I was just about to talk to my friend here."

"Then you should have warned your friend here to not walk into our personal space, now he's got to pay."

Ron moved closer to the biggest thug in the group, and looked into his eyes. "I'm sure it was a simple mistake, but right now I'm your space."

The inmate looked at the others, a cautious look on his face. Wordlessly the rest of the group began to back away.

"Yeah you better run you bastards" Google laughed as he hid behind Ron. "Nice, Stoppable I knew I hung around you for a reason."

Ron turned towards the boy, he wasn't much younger then Ron, maybe around nineteen.

"You ok."

"Yeah" said the boy awhile later "thanks a lot."

"What's your name dude?"

"Jimmy."

"Well Jimmy, I think you better hang around with us for awhile. Call me Ron, this is Google he'll tell you how things work around here."

Jimmy looked at the both of them a look of sadness upon his face "I don't have to you know.. for protection do I."

"What! No, No I don't do that kind of stuff, but if that's your thing I could recommend you to..."

"No! I'll hang with you guys" replied Jimmy quickly.

"Alright kid, follow us."

Jimmy walked closely behind them as he scanned the area nervously. "So Ron why were those guys so afraid of you?"

Ron was silent for a few minutes, then he showed Jimmy his hand revealing a small colored wrist band. "This says I'm dangerous."

"What's that?"

"That's an electronic wristband" said Google. "It monitors the blood pressure, if the guy wearing gets angry it releases an electronic shock large enough to stun an elephant. They only put it on the inmates who have the most potential to really cause some havoc."

"Who else has them?" Asked Jimmy.

"I'm the only one" Ron replied quickly "If I wanted to I could waste everyone in here." He said in a robotic voice.

Jimmy looked at Google his eyes huge and horrified, but Google just smiled back at him.

"But" Ron said showing a good natured smile on his face. "I'm not the type of guy who would, violence doesn't solve anything. Plus looking at blood makes me queasy."

Google gave out a hearty laugh, as they sat down to eat, at an a old painted steel table that has probably been re-painted gray for the eight hundredth time. Ron picked up his fork and took a large portion of powered egg and placed it into his mouth, chews it about three times, then slowly opens his mouth allowing it to fall back onto his prison tray.

"I think it's time, I went on a diet. When did poison become part of the food groups."

"Look at this" said Google holding up a hard piece of burnt toast. "This should be confiscated as a lethal weapon. You can kill with this crap."

Ron turned to Jimmy who was gnawing at a piece of toast, Jimmy had the same scared look that Ron had when he arrived two years ago, before Google had taken him under his wing. Right then and there he decided he'd protect Jimmy no matter what.

"So what are you in for?" Asked Google, tearing into his eggs.

An embarrassed look came over Jimmy's face. "There was this girl" he said solemnly. We were in love, but I was twenty and she was um sixteen."

"Uh Oh I feel a song coming on" said Google. _"She's just sixteen years old leave her alone, they say. Separated by fools, who don't know what love is yet. But I want you to know"_

"Oh no" Ron said putting his hands to his face.

"_If I could fly, I'd pick you up. I'd take you into the night, and show you a love. Like you've never seen, ever see. Oh baby"_

"Google, shut the hell up and leave Jimmy alone. I'm sorry Jim Google is a little eccentric. If you say anything that reminds him of a song, he'll sing it"

"No, it's cool" Jimmy replied staring into his food. "She said she'd wait for me you know, so I've got that too look for too."

"Let me tell you something" said Google sternly. "Everybody's girl says that, and I'd say about five percent of them stay faithful. It's just a fact of life, your girl's probably nailing some prick right now."

Ron wanted to open his mouth, but he held back.

"You've got a girl waiting for you Ron?" Asked Jimmy.

"Yeah."

"What's she like?"

"Well she's bossy, stubborn, a little bit of a perfectionist, intelligent, caring, beautiful, I love her so goddamn much it's not even funny."

Google snapped his fingers in front of Ron's face breaking him out of his trance, "why don't you tell us what you really feel about this broad?" He said sarcastically.

"Google you know I love you, but if you call her a broad again, I might have to hurt you."

Google put his hands up defensively "whoa I sorry if I'm not PC enough for you. But maybe you should look around we're in a prison buddy. You're lucky I didn't call her a cu-"

Ron glared at him intensely "ok Stoppable you win. Man you've really fallen for this chick haven't you. Seriously though if you really love this girl, you won't ask her to wait for you. Don't ruin her life along with yours."

Google picked up his tray, and got up "come on Jim, I'll show around your new home."

As they both leave, Ron sat at the table alone. Google's words echoing in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later:

Going to the therapy room, was a mandatory part of Ron's government sponsored rehabilitation. It was headed by a Dr. Johnathan Melville and his assistant Mary Parker. They were kind people Ron thought, a little weird but kind. Dr. Melville looked liked your stereotypical psychiatrist, he was bald, he wore tiny glasses, and he always wore some kind of sweater. Mary Parker though was drop dead gorgeous, if his heart wasn't already set on Kim, he would have jumped all over her. He waved at her as she walked by, and to his surprise she winked at him. Hundreds of thoughts flooded his mind at once. Many of which was not suited for children under seventeen.

As usual Ron and a few other inmates were strapped into a cot as a small audio device was lowered towards there heads. Dr, Melville walked to the middle of the room, so they could all focus on him.

"As you all know recently we've been experimenting with music to help you deal with the stress and the pressures of prison life. Music can remove tension, and help us explore and bring out hidden emotions.

"Guess who's a faggot" called out one of the inmates from the back of the room, which was followed by plenty of laughs.

Ignoring the disturbance Dr. Melville continued, can anyone suggest a calming type of music.

"Ozzy Osbourne" laughed another inmate.

"Seriously though, anyone."

"How about Beethoven?" Asked Ron.

"Excellent Mr. Stoppable. Today we'll being featuring, select pieces from Beethoven."

The audio devises lowered even more and covered their faces. The light playing of piano strings begin to fill his ear.

"The first piece is the world famous Moonlight Sonata. I remember hearing this piece at the Vienna concert hall. The pianist there was amazing, his eyes remained closed the whole time, and he sat perfectly still, arms drawn in, almost as if in a kind of pain. Through the song you could here him calling out to a broken love, and dreams long out of reach. I'm sure you've all have felt this type of pain."

"Obviously, we're in fucking prison asshole" an inmate shouted

"Let you imaginations wander my friends as, you listen to the first gently chord. Where does the music bring you under? Are you under the moonlight with a long lost lover. Or is this a song about a one sided love affair?"

Ron found that he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, his eye lids became heavy and he nodded off to sleep.

"_Wade!" Ron screamed into the Kimmuincator. "We need back up now!" The sounds of bullets erupted around him. He was pinned down by gunfire, behind an overturned steel table. He could here the footsteps of the enemies approaching._

"_Ron don't panic, Global Justice will be here in about five minutes."_

"_We don't have five minutes" Ron said his voice straining "Wade, Kim she's been hit man and we're pinned down, they've still got one more hostage with them too a little girl."_

"_How bad is she?"_

"_She's real bad Wade" he said grimly raising his voice over the gunfire "If GJ don't get here soon Wade she's going to..."_

"_Alright Ron I'll try to get them to quicken the pace." He said before signing off._

"_Alright men" a voice came called out with a megaphone. "They're trapped, send them to hell."_

_It was Rodriguez, the Global Justice traitor, he had led them into this trap. It was his fault Kim was in such bad shape. If he could only get his hands on him._

"_Ron" Kim called out weakly as he held her in his arms._

"_Shh come on Kim, don't talk you'll be fine" Damn she was losing blood, so much blood._

"_Ron" she called out again blood pouring from her lips. She reached her bloodied fingers to his face and he clasped, her hand to his cheek._

"_Don't talk KP, you need to save your strength."_

_He saw a look in her eye, a look that said I'll never see you again. A very scary look. "I love you Ron." Then her hand went limp._

"_No, no no no no," Checking her pulse he was relieved to find that she had just passed out. They had to get to the hospital soon, but that wouldn't do any good if they were dead before GJ got there._

_He shut his eyes tight, trying to clear his mind, focusing his energy. He needed more strength now, it didn't matter how, he needed more power. A kind of darkness came over him, something he had never experienced before. His eyes rolled up to the whites, he sagged against the wall, his hands fell to his lap. Suddenly a low growl could be heard from his throat._

_Ron found himself surrounded by darkness, there was nothing but silence. And then there was the screams, the horrible ear splitting screams. Bones breaking, bodies smashing against the walls. More screaming now but distant._

"_Freeze, put your hands up, and get down on the ground."_

_His eyes opened his eyes, no idea for a moment what had happened or where he was, only knowing that his head hurt terribly. He felt something warm on his hands, he looked down both hands were streaked with blood, his left hand considerably redder than the other. He looked around him. The room was littered with bodies, the walls stained with more blood._

"_What happened?" he said breathlessly._

"_Get on the floor now" cried the Global Justice agent then he butts Ron in the face with his rifle._

"Ronald wake up, you have to wake up!"

Someone was shaking him, a female voice, was it Kim? His mother? Was it time for class already?

Ron opened his eyes slowly.

"Ronald are you alright? You seem to have dozed off back there" said Mary Parker as she began to unstrap him from the cot.

"Oh I must've of fallen asleep."

"It's okay Ronald, but did you have a nightmare, you were muttering in your sleep."

"That's normal" said Ron getting to his feet "I've been having nightmares for the past three years."

Mary gave Ron a genuinely sympathetic look, it made him feel better knowing that there was an actual caring person on the prison staff.

"Let me ask you something Mary, what were they thinking when they hired such a beautiful women to work at prison? In my opinion that's just asking for trouble."

Mary blushed a little " are you flirting with a prison official?"

"Me, no. I'm just commentating on the obvious. Besides I'm in prison, I'm not dead."

Mary laughed "how did a nice guy, like you end up between these walls?"

"Maybe, I'm not as nice as you might think. I might be dangerous."

"No, you're abut as dangerous as little puppy."

"How do you know?"

"I can see it your eyes, I know who's dangerous by the look in their eyes. Ronald my friend you are not dangerous."

"Whatever you say, you're the shrink."

"Anyway, you shouldn't go around flirting like that. You're girlfriend might find out, news travels fast in a prison."

Ron looked at her surprised, "you know about Kim."

"Of course, we have to screen all of your visitors. She seems very dedicated"

Mary watched as Ron seemed suddenly to be lost in thought, she found that she had become moved by the deep sadness in his eyes.

"Mary; woman on the outside who are keeping up their relationship with prisoners, what are their lives like. Do you know?"

"What do you mean like a prison wife."

"Yeah" Ron said looking over his shoulders "prison wife."

"Well I've seen many cases of prison wives, and it's not an easy life. You might say that she, doesn't have much rights concerning her husband. He's just a number, and is identified by that, it is written on his clothes, his mail, everywhere. Then there is the social aspect of it, prison wives are sometimes shunned in their neighborhoods. To some she's a wife without a husband. But of course some women are really dedicated though, I've seen those who have waited twenty years and more. Sometimes I wonder how they do it."

When she finished, she waited to see Ron's reaction. He just closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. "Thanks doc, I'll see you again tomorrow."

With a nod, hr began to slowly make his way out of the room, as if he didn't really want to leave.

Inside of his office Dr Melville, stared into a small monitor. He watched as Ron left the therapy room. Suddenly the phone rang and he grabbed it on the first ring.

"Melville is that you?" said a nasally voice on the other side of the line.

"Yes sir, what do I ow--"

"Melville I'm reading Stoppable's progress reports, and I don't like what I'm seeing."

" I'd hate to tell you this sir but, what happened three years ago might have been a fluke. There are no signs that show he can generate that kind of power again, it might have been a once in a lifetime experience."

"No Melville trust me it was no fluke, now your job is to figure out how to trigger it and to find out if we can control it. From the look of these progress reports, you're not doing your job my friend."

"Ok, I'll try a different approach sir."

"You better doctor, its your ass on the line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week:

Before Ron could realize what was happening he felt a wave of pain in his head. He staggered back onto the wall, blood trickling down his nose.

"How do you like that boy? You ain't nothing but a fucking animal, remember that."

Four guards pinned Ron against the wall in the t.v room. The minute they had showed up, every prisoner in the room except him had run out. No one wanted to be a witness to what was about to go down. A large portly looking man saddled up behind the group of guards, a smug look on his thick face.

"Well boy, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Asked Ripton, the chief of security at Emerald City.

Ron ignored the man, he also chose not to struggle as the guards increased their pressure on him.

"Hey" screamed Ripton.

"Hey? Don't you mean oink?" Ron retorted.

For the joke, Ron received a blow to the head, courtesy of Ripton's nightstick.

"What did I do know Ripton?"

"Nothing Stoppable, I just decided you needed a little discipline today."

"Oh how unconstitutional of you Ripton" Ron replied as he spit up some blood.

"You've disrespected me in front of my men for the last time, you smart aleck bastard. After two years, you'd think some people would learn to have respect for authority. But not you huh Stoppable, you're still that wise cracking bastard I met two years ago."

"Trust me Ripton, I'm not the same person. But what hasn't changed is my thinking that you're a greedy, corrupt, fat sack of crap.

Ripton punched Ron in the face "you know I'm a little sensitive about my weight."

"How dare you call the chief fat" cried one of the guards.

"Fat? Even when he's alone you can lose him in a crowd" laughed Ron.

"Shut up!" screamed Ripton "you'll shut up if you know what's good for you."

"Hey Ripton you'd be a great prisoner. You can be damn sure you'll never make a narrow escape."

"That's it let me at him boys." Said Ripton as he pushed his men to the side.

"Are you sure about this boss?" Asked one of the guards nervously. "I read his file, about what he did to those terrorists, this guy is a monster. I don't think we should mess with him."

Ron winced at the word monster, he didn't know what hurt worse the night stick or the guards words.

"Monster? Does this look like a monster to you?"

Ripton crashed his nightstick into Ron's gut, doubling him over. Ripton then proceed to kick Ron in the left thigh. A few second later all of the guard joined in, kicking him while he was on the ground.

"Some monster" said Ripton whose spit landed on Ron's cheek.

"Come on boys" he said issuing his men to leave. "Oh you might want to keep an eye on your friend. I hear the Savage brothers are going to initiate someone into their group today." He laughed as he left

Ron's mind raced as he rolled on the floor. A savage brother's initiation day only meant somebody was going to get killed. But Google was too well connected to—.

"Jimmy" cried Ron as he got to his feet, and sprinted out of the t.v room.

Ron ran through the recreational area, knocking people out of his path. The last he heard Jimmy and Google were going to have lunch. He hoped to God that they were still in the cafeteria. Ron burst through the doors of the cafeteria, as a guard charged at him. He nimbly dodged the guard and quickly scanned the room. He spotted Google and Jimmy who had just begun to eat, but then he noticed something else, a suspicious looking inmate, sneaking up, patting his pant pocket.

"Jimmy watch out." he shouted.

Jimmy looked up and followed Ron's eyes to the inmate who was now brandishing a sharp knife. Google quickly pulled Jimmy to the side and placed himself before him. The inmate knowing of Google's reputation knocked him aside and rushed towards Jimmy.

Jimmy watched in slow motion as the inmate prepared to strike, suddenly he was pushed to the ground. As he fell he saw Ron standing in his place, as the inmate stabbed him in the stomach. The inmate realizing that he no longer had access to his target, stabbed Ron three more times, before he was pulled away by the cafeteria guards.

Ron felt a sharp pain go from his stomach to his legs, then he heard the sound of something wet splat on his foot. He was in complete shock, not because of the fact that he had been stabbed. But that he had allowed it to happen, disarming an opponent was an art he had mastered in Yamanouchi. Maybe this is what he had wanted, he thought as he fell to the floor, maybe this was for the best.

He heard screams, and people rushing around him. Maybe this was all just a dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ron awakened to find Kim curled against him under the covers. She smiled and cuddled up against him again. Wiggling even closer she gave him a light kiss._

"_Good morning" she said grinning at him._

"_Good morning" he replied. "Man I'm so glad I put that aphrodisiac in your drink last night."_

_She laughed and squeezed his arm "so that's what kept me from running out the room, I thought something was up."_

_  
"I think my smooth moves had something to do with keeping you here. It's hard to resist the old Stoppable charm."_

"_You've got some sense of humor there Ron."_

"_It's my sense of humor that's going to keep us from being an old boring married couple."_

"_Married couple?" She asked slightly surprised._

"_Yeah eventually, we'll be a married couple. I got it all planned out, a house a small picket white fence, and two hover cars in the garage." He looked at her with mock surprise "I didn't tell you about my plan? It must have slipped my mind."_

_He looked into her jewel like green eyes, knowing that he probably would never feel this happy again._

_She pressed herself against him again and placed her head on his chest, "I love you."_

"_Kim I promise you, we'll be together forever."_

Ron opened his eyes and found himself looking up at Google's old face.

"Good, you're finally awake, it's been like three days man."

Ron sat up, and moved his hands around his bandaged waist. He felt a minor pain in his midsection, as he stretched his body.

"Wow, that was the best dream I've had in three years" Ron said as grabbed a glass of water from a table beside his bed.

"Really what was it about?" Asked Google.

Ron took a moment to answer "I don't really want to talk about it, but man was it bittersweet."

"Hey someone's here to thank you."

Jimmy walked into the ward and extended his out to Ron "thanks man I would have died if it wasn't for you."

Ron looked at Jimmy's hand and waved it away "don't mention it dude, it was no big."

"No man I've only known you for a couple of days and you've saved my life twice. You're something else."

"Enough with the sap dude, that kind of stuff is just instinct to me. I used to be a hero remember."

"Nah you still are" said Jimmy.

"Whatever you say" Ron replied as started to pace around his bed.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be moving around like that?" Asked Google "I

mean you were stabbed three times."

"I'll be fine, I'm tougher than I look."

"I bet you are" said a female voice.

The three men turned around quickly to see Mary Parker enter the room.

"You guys do know only authorized personnel are allowed in here."

"Really" said Google "I guess Jim and I need to go"

Mary smiled as Jimmy and Google rushed past her towards the exit. "you've got some good friends there, they risked a lot sneaking in here."

"Yeah they're a couple of rascals" Ron said as he laid back down. "So what brings you here doc?"

"I just wanted to check in on you. See how're you doing. You seem to have recovered really quickly."

"Yeah I'm something else alright."

She dragged a chair to the side of the bed and sat down. There was a long period of silence, afterward. Ron could see she was trying to build up her courage to say something, but he had no idea what. He had a feeling he'd prefer not to hear any of it.

"Ron I'm involved in a certain organization."

Organization? Ron felt even more certain he might not like what he was about to hear.

"No wait let me start over. Ron you may not now it but a certain number of groups are very interested in you."

"In me? Why?"

"I think you know why" she said sly.

Ron sat up in his bed, what exactly was she implying. He studied her face looking for any hint of how much she knew about him.

"With your abilities our organization is sure to reach it's goals."

"And what are these goals, Mary?"

"Our goals is to create a peaceful world."

Ron laughed "a perfect world, by fighting the evil right. Global justice already does that kind of stuff Mary."

"Global Justice will not take the necessary measures to assure the peace of the people. It takes a large amount of force and sacrifices to rid the world of evil."

"So what do you want from me?"

"You can lead us, with your power we can create a better world, a real utopia."

Ron turned away from Mary, she seemed sincere in what she was saying. But he wanted no part of it.

"Sorry Mary I don't have the kind of power to help you out."

"Alright it's not like you don't have time to reconsider. I'm just kidding, that was a bad joke" she said quickly. "I'm sorry".

Ron looked at her, she had a sweet innocent face on her . He still liked her, even after finding out she was some kind of fanatic.

"Don't worry about it. It was actually kind of funny."

"You're such a nice guy" she said, then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Shocked by her own actions, she turned bright red and backed away from him.

"Um I'm sorry, I'll just leave now. Wait, before I go I have to tell you to watch out for Dr. Melville."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but he might be up to something."

"Aren't you his assistant."

"I am, but I think his morals are in the wrong place. Anyway I better go." She turned quickly almost tripping over her own feet as she ran out.

Ron sat alone in silence, feeling a mix of pride, shock and guilt. After a few minutes of reflecting, he decided that there nothing wrong with feeling proud.

"Ah the old Stoppable charm, so powerful it should be illegal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The supervisors of Emerald City tried there best to isolate the prisoners from their former lives. That was especially the case for Ron, countless times arranged meetings between him and his family were canceled. There were times when his family had arrived to the prison only to be turned away. In two years he had only seen Kim and his family a total of eight times in person. Luckily though the prisoners, if they had enough money, could use the prison videophones to call home and get a glimpse of their loved ones. That is if their family could afford a luxury such as a videophone.

"You've got five minutes" the guard growled as he led Ron into a small cramped room, containing a single chair facing a table with the videophone on it.

The guard took his place a few feet behind Ron as he sat down. Ron took a deep breath and picked up the receiver. This was a conversation he had been dreading for weeks, but he had made up his mind. He punched a few numbers and after a few rings Kim's face came up on the screen.

"Hey" he said quickly. "What's going on?"

"Ron, I wanted to come see you. But the prison officials they keep canceling our appointments."

"I know Kim. It's been like that forever."

"What's wrong Ron?"

"What oh nothing is wrong. Why would you think that?"

"First of all you're leaning on one side, your left side, When you shift to the right you wince in pain. What's that all about?"

"Damn her powers of observation" Ron thought. How would he get pass this one, should he lie? He didn't want to worry her, but sometimes she could tell if he lied.

"I was stabbed three times, last week. I was in the hospital for like three days" he told her quickly.

He moved the receiver away from his ear, but he could still hear the shrieking _what! _from the other line. Placing his ear back to the receiver he noticed that she had started the conversation without him.

"What do you mean, you've been stabbed? Are you okay? Should you be moving around like that? Why didn't the prison tell us about this?"

"Kim, I'm fine you should know it takes more than that to hurt me."

He looked at her at her and saw the concern in her eyes. It made him feel so guilty.

"Ron why don't you go through with the appeal. They can't prove that you were the one that killed those people."

"But I was the only one there, I had the blood on my hands. No one else had the power to that anyway."

"But you don't even remember what happened yourself."

"Maybe that's for the best. God knows I've had enough nightmares. Kim I'm going to serve out the rest of my sentence, its just the right thing to do."

"Dr. Director says that GJ should be closing in on that traitor Rodriguez. I want to be the one to take him down personally though."

Ron smiled back at her, the fact that she attempted to change the subject was one of the things that he loved about her. He was absolutely positive that Global Justice had no idea where Rodriguez was. Rodriguez was long gone, living off the money from whoever had ordered him to set up that ambush for he and Kim.

"God you're beautiful" he said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"And you're so dirty looking" she replied back.

He laughed "that's exactly wanted to hear."

He stopped laughing when he saw the tears that formed in her eye. He sighed it wasn't getting any easier.

"Ron you've got to go through with the appeal, I miss you so much, I need you Ron."

"Kim I--"

"Ron I love you, I can't see you this way."

"Look--"

"It's all my fault" she cried "If I didn't get hurt you wouldn't have needed to do what you did."

"Kim I think you should start seeing other guys" the minute he said it he felt disgusted, but it was what had to be done.

"What?"

"Kim" He said looking down on the table. "It would be selfish of me to ask you to wait for me. No one will ever love your more than me, but because my life is screwed up it doesn't mean yours should be too."

"Ron.. I"

"Let me finish KP. I once promised that we'd be together forever, but that isn't how things are going to play out. You shouldn't waste all those years on me, it would kill me knowing that I'm keeping you from being happy. I should pay for my crimes, not you or my family."

"One minute left" said some recorded voice breaking up the conversation.

"Ron don't this."

"I've got to Kim, its for the best."

"Ron I don't care how long it is. I can wait for you forever."

"Can you Kim? I know deep down you've thought about this, you know how hard it's going to be. We can't see each other when we want, we can't talk to each other, we can't touch each other. You should find someone else to make you happy Kim. Because it obviously can't be me."

He was barely able to choke out those last few words, he instantly wanted to take it all back. Before she could answer the recorded voice returned and told them their time was up. In a flash Kim's face disappeared from the screen, and all Ron could hear was the dial tone.

"I love you" he said into the phone before hanging up the receiver.

"Ron. Ron" Kim screamed into the phone, knowing that they had been cut off.

"What's wrong" Mrs. Possible said as she rushed into the room.

Kim said nothing at first, she just stared at the blank screen, a dazed look in her eyes. The eyes of someone who hadn't slept peacefully in two years.

"He said I should start seeing other people."

"Who said that?" Asked Mrs. P

She looked up at her mother, her eyes bright red. "Ron, he said I should find someone else to make me happy. He said it was for the best."

She rushed into her mother's arms and began to weep "I don't want anybody else mom. Why did this have to happen to us?"

"Oh Kimmie" said her mother as she stroked Kim's hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk back to his cell was a rough one for Ron. He couldn't get their conversation out of his head. He knew Kim wasn't going to follow the plan at first. He would have to avoid talking to her for awhile, maybe she would get it after awhile. He knew it was going to be difficult, but it was the hardest decision he had ever done in his life. Reaching his cell, he found Google and Jimmy just hanging out.

"So what do you think Shakespeare meant when he said men at some time are masters of their fate?"

"He was probably saying that you're only screwing yourself by getting married. It took me three tries to figure that out" replied Google

Jimmy chuckled to himself as he saw Ron plop down on his bed.

"What's the matter chief?" Asked Google.

"I just made the hardest decision ever. And it really hurts."

"Broke up with the missus huh."

"How'd you know Google?"

"I've seen that look before, trust me. But you did the right thing kid, if you really loved her you'd save her from that kind of pain."

"Yeah I did the right thing." said Ron as stared up at the ceiling from his bed. "You know I used to think what we had would last forever. I also knew for sure that my life would be smooth sailing after high school."

"This all reminds me of a classic song."

"Please Goog, not now," Ron groaned

"_I've been alone with you. inside my mind, and in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
a thousand times. I sometimes see you, pass outside my door, Hello!"_

"Google please" Ron pleaded

"_Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile. You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide."_

Suddenly Jimmy got in on the action _" Because you know just what to say,and you know just what to do and I want to tell you so much. I love you."_

"Jimmy not you too, come on dude."

Google and Jimmy began to sing in unison _"I long to see the sunlight in your hair, and tell you time and time again. How much I care, sometimes I feel my heart will overflow."_

"_Hello!" _ sang Ron. _I've just got to let you know, because I wonder where you are, and I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart, for I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying I love you."_

"That's right everyone all, together now" shouted Google waving his hand like a conductor.

"_Hello! Is it me you're looking for? Because I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart. For I haven't got a clue but let me start by saying I love you."_

"Now that was great, we should start up a talent show."

"You guys are such bastards" said Ron tears dripping from his eyes.

"Hey now, there's no crying in prison" said Google.

"I'm not crying. I'm remembering with tears." Ron said as he turned to his side, his back to his friends. "Thanks guys" he said a minute later.

"No prob" answered Jimmy.

"Jim, I think we should give our friend here some alone time."

"You know what I just realized Google" said Jimmy as they left the cell. "Safety hazard is an oxymoron."

"That's true, so is extensive briefing, deafening silence, and educational television."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two week later

"Damn, that's four hundred reps already" said Jimmy as he watched Ron bench press the five hundred pound weight.

Ron stopped as Dr. Melville approached him.

"What are you doing out here doctor?" Asked Ron.

"I've got a proposition for you Mr. Stoppable. If we can please talk in silence."

Ron nodded to Jimmy who then walked away.

"You've shown great commit towards rehabilitation, and I've informed my supervisors of this."

"Really?" Said Ron half paying attention, wiping away his sweat.

"There might be a way to get you out of here early" Melville beamed.

"I don't want to get out early doctor. I need to pay for my crimes."

Melville looked around his shoulders, checking to see if anyone was near. "I know about you're powers Stoppable."

"What!" said Ron.

"I know about your powers" he whispered again.

"How?"

"That's not important, what is important is that I can help you control it. You'll be able to release your full potential without losing your self to the power."

Ron looked at the man incredulously "you can help me gain complete control of my powers. So what's in it for you ."

"All you have to do is allow me to test your powers."

"You want to do experiments on me."

"Yes" said the doctor excitedly. "I get my research, and you get to return to your family."

"But what, my sentence I---"

"Stoppable the only reason you're here is because you couldn't control your own power. Think of all the good you can do on the outside,with your powers."

This was all a little overwhelming for Ron, he didn't expect anything like this. Then he remembered Mary's warning. A war began to wage in his mind over what he should do.

"If you agree you'll be free by the end of the year. What do you say Stoppable?"

"I'll think about it" he replied. "If you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be." He said as he walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron walked around the recreational area his thoughts a jumbled mess. Had he been punished enough? And he didn't like the idea of becoming a guinea pig. But he could be released early, he could go back to his family, back to Kim.

"Well look at what we got here. It's hero boy" laughed Ripton surrounded by four goons.

Ron ignoring the fat guard as he continued to walk away.

"Aw what's the matter hero, I hear you've been moping around like a little bitch ever since you broke up, with that red headed whore."

Ron took a deep breath and continued walking slowly.

"Good thing you did, by the time you get out here there won't be anymore threads on those tires" Ripton began whopping it up with the other guards.

Ron stopped in tracks, he had difficulty breathing, he suddenly felt very tired. Then there was nothing but darkness.

"Shit I should take a shot at the bitch while she's still tight."

The laughter and merriment was suddenly interrupted by a low growling.

"What the hell was that?" Asked one of the guards.

"Holy shit" said Ripton. "Look at his eyes."

Ron had turned around to face Ripton, his chest heaving up and down, his eyes milky white, a blue aura glowing around him. Before Ripton could blink Ron had torn through his men. Bodies flew through like they were dolls.

"What about the wrist band" Ripton gulped as Ron stood before him.

"You mean this" Ron growled.

To Ripton's horror Ron reached towards his hand and tore it off like it was a piece of paper.

"Wait, hold on I was tol--"

Ron punched Ripton before he could explain himself. The blow was so large it instantly shattered his jaw and sent him sliding across the floor. Alarms exploded throughout the room. Dozens of armed guards, charged into the room equipped with full body armor, clubs and shields. They quickly surrounded Ron, who still had a look of intense rage.

"Get down" they guards shouted at Ron.

"No, I want Ripton. Don't get in my way." Ron growled at them

"Get down, or we will force you down" shouted one guard.

"Fine" said Ron as he charged into them.

"Jesus" thought Ripton his hand to his face. "What did they have me dealing with? This guy really is a monster."

Ripton cowered into a corner as Ron savagely ripped into the guards. His blows were powerful enough to break through the bullet proof shields and he was too quick and nimble to be tackled down. One by one the guards fell as Ron's punches and kicks broke through their armor. After awhile it became clear that he was untouchable, thirty guards lay at his feet after no more than five minutes. Ron stood in the middle of the carnage staring at his hands, admiring his power. It was then that he noticed Ripton crawling towards the exit.

"Here little piggy, we're not done playing."

Ripton attempted to crawl away faster, but Ron was on him in the blink of an eye. Picking him up with one hand, he pinned the large man against the wall

"What's the matter Ripton, I thought you were going to ride me for the next ten years."

"Ro" Ripton sputtered, blood flowing from his mouth "mhey lold re uoo."

"What's the matter Ripton cat got you're tongue or did you eat that for breakfast too."

"Mlease."

"I'm going to enjoy this" Ron drew his fist back preparing to crash it into Ripton's skull with full force.

Ripton closed his eyes and braced for the blow. A quick prayer flashing through his mind."

There was a large smashing sound, that caused Ripton to mess his pants. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Ron's hand embedded into the wall. A huge crater had been created inches from his face. He looked at Ron's face and realized his eyes had returned to normal. He no longer had the savage look of a crazed animal. Ripton quickly prayed to all the God's he could think of as Ron let him fall to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim walked into the room and dropped herself on the bed. She looked around and allowed the memories to return her. Except for the occasional cleaning session Mrs. Stoppable had kept Ron's room in the same condition for the past two years, nothing had been changed. This was the first time she had been in his room in months, but she could still feel his presence. She grabbed his pillow and began crying softly.

Rolling onto her back she looked up towards the ceiling. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she noticed a small panel above the ceiling fan. Removing her shoes, she stood on his bed and pushed the panel open, revealing a small hole. Reaching in she grabbed the only object she could find, a small wooden box with the words _some day_ scratched into the top. She could feel her heart beating, as her hands began to shake. She took a deep breath and quickly opened the box. Her eyes fell on a small ring on top of tiny picture of her and Ron.

"Oh Ron" she whispered before slipping the ring on her finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to solitary confinement. I hope you like it you'll be in here for the next five years" snarled the guard who dragged Ron towards the tiny room.

It had been a good half hour since his one man riot. Ron had surrendered peacefully after regaining control of himself.

"Hold on man. Did I kill anybody?" Ron asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, but you caused some serious injuries though."

"Thank you" Ron said relieved as the guard tossed him the dark room naked and locked the door behind him.

In complete darkness he reflected on what happened. This time he didn't ask for the power, it just came out on it's own. He wasn't in any personal danger, so it must have been his anger that triggered it. What if the guards weren't wearing body armor, what if there were innocent people around? Would he have hurt them too? It was then that he realized that he was dangerous.

Dr. Melville approached Ron a week later, and Ron accepted his proposal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We'll be transferring you to a medical lab in the South Pacific, that's where we'll begin the tests" said Dr. Melville.

"Good bye Emerald City. You've informed my family about my move right."

"Of course we have."

Ron looked at the bald headed man and knew that he was lying, but in that instant he realized it was probably for the best that his family didn't know.

"You should be happy Mr. Stoppable, your life is about to change significantly."

"Yeah alright, what happened to Mary?"

"Well that is quite peculiar, she quit around the same time you were sent to solitary."

"That's too bad, she was easy on the eyes."

The two escort guards led Dr. Melville and Ron to the roof of the building where the helipad could be found. From the roof a person could see, the sun rising over the nearest foot hills, for a normal person this was no big deal. But this was the first time He had seen the sun and the sky in two years. He didn't realize how much he had missed it until today. After months of being alternately depressed and angered by the direction his life had taken, it was the first time he was glad that he was alive.

"Come on Stoppable." Somebody called out, and attempted to pull him towards the helicopter.

As Ron continued to enjoy the landscape, he suddenly heard a scream. He watched in a amazement as Mary Parker jumped out of the helicopter and kicked Dr. Melville in the face, then with a few swift moves, she knocked out the rest of the guards. Her task done she fixed her hair and made her way towards Ron.

"Let me guess you still want me to join your group."

"Yes and we also don't want anyone else to have you."

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. Melville has a written a little known piece called "Outline of Special H Cases. The "H" is used as shorthand for hypnotic, hypnotized, or hypnotism in these documents. I became his assistant to keep an eye on him."

"I wish I was this popular in high school" Ron sighed "Thanks for the help, but I'm still not joining your group."

"Oh no this is just a little favor, we won't force you to join."

"How do I know you're not lying to me."

"You'll just have to trust me."

For some reason he did "So what do we do know?"

"Well" she said looking back at the helicopter "we can drop you off at the nearest town."

" I can't stay here and wait to be hypnotized, but if I go out there I might be a danger to the people around me."

"There's got to be some out there who can help you?"

"Yeah there might be, someone just like me" he said as he started towards the copter. "Looks like I'm a fugitive."

"You won't be the only one, look at the pilot."

Ron looked through the helicopter window to see a familiar face.

"Jimmy, what the hell?"

"How's it going dude" Jimmy saluted as Ron entered the helicopter.

"Jimmy here was sent in undercover to test your character."

"So did I pass Jimmy?"

"With flying colors my man" Jimmy answered back as the helicopter took off.

Ron laughed as he turned to Mary, who now looked worried.

"You do realize you can't contact your family or anyone else you know. The police will be all over them."

Ron eased back into the seat, "I had already thought about that, I wasn't going to. The problem is, them contacting me."

"You think they can find you."

"I'm pretty sure she can find me, and she probably won't sleep until she does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

El Paso Texas.

"Yes I understand."

Rodriguez closed his cell phone and put it down on the sink, and then the former Global Justice agent continued to shave. He had just received a phone call telling him that Stoppable had escaped. And he may be searching for revenge.

"Let him come" Rodriguez said to himself.

If Stoppable came any where near his family he'd kill him. And he had no problem with that. He killed people before, even a little girl almost the same age as his little Maria. It didn't bother him one bit, he needed the money to assure his families future. And if that meant killing a little girl or screwing some kid over he didn't care.

"Hey papi, mommy says it's time for breakfast." Said a liitle girl who walked into the bathroom.

He reached out and brushed Maria's hair "Don't worry my little Chiquita, papi will be out soon."

Rodriguez looked back at himself in the mirror. He was evil yeah, but as long as his family loved him, he could live with that.

* * *

All right you've all probably got alot of questions, after this chapter. And it might have seemed a little boring to some. But bear with my folks 

Next couple of chapters preview.

Ron roams the country side as a fugitive (and may or may not run into an old friend with the same mythical monkey powers) regaining his confideceas a hero

Kim attemps to hunt Ron down. But she's not the only one as diffrent groups fight for the right to use his powers.


	2. I'll stand by you

Wow I'm glad so many of you like this story. But this is where the pressure lies, I usually start of strong but then I panic around the second chapter. Well anyway here it is, I hope you guys like it. I'm trying my best to keep these stories consistently good. Well this chapter is pretty long since I took so long to update.

* * *

Another sappy love song echoed through the bar, as the jukebox continued to play random hits. It hadn't been that long since sundown so business was a tad slow right now. A few scattered veterans here and there, trying to relax after a hard days work. Joe the owner of the bar stared out at the handful of people, as he washed out a shot class. Nothing new tonight, same old regulars. Except for one kid up at the bar with a duffel bag by his feet. Joe watched as the blond boy ruffled through a bowl of beer nuts. He couldn't put his hand on it but there was something about the kid, that just screamed special. 

"Hey son there's a two drink minimum in here you know," said Joe as he approached the young man.

"Huh?" Ron said as he adjusted himself on the barstool "sorry but I don't drink."

Joe didn't know if he should've laughed or gotten angry. "Son you do know this is a bar right? Not a library. You either drink or you get the hell out."

Ron looked up at the clock on the wall, he had some time to kill. It was the music that had drawn him to this particular bar. The sappy love songs had left him in a funk.

"Alright um can I get one of those drinks with the little umbrellas in them."

Joe glared at him "I've got just the drink for you."

A striking brunette suddenly sat in the barstool next to him "give me the house special Joe." She stared at Ron and looked him up and down. "You're cute, but these days I like my men a lot older." She said, then she took a drag of her cigarette.

"Uh, thanks I guess" Ron replied sheepishly.

Just then Joe returned with the drinks.

"So when did you get out of the pen?" Joe Asked

"What?"

"How long have you been out of jail kid?"

Ron looked down and slowly shook his glass. "How did you know?"

"The way your shoulders droop, you've got a lot of tension in them. It's the same way with all the guys I've seen fresh from the joint."

Ron knew he should have been relieved that his identity hadn't already been fond out. But he was embarrassed to unknowingly carry such a stigma.

"It's been about a week" he replied as he brought the shot glass to his lips.

The drink raked his throat , burned his nose, and made his eyes water. It felt like he just got punched directly in his brain. Joe and the brunette gave out hearty chuckles as Ron coughed up a storm.

"Too strong for you huh?" Laughed Joe.

"No! I'm fine" Ron gasped "keep them coming."

"Alright son."

Ron readjusted himself on the barstool and grabbed another handful of beer nuts. Had it been a week already? Ron checked the local papers regularly, but there was no news of his escape, apparently someone was keeping it under wraps for now. But as far as he was concerned that was a good thing, he wouldn't have to worry yet, about civilians hunting him down for reward money. He looked up at the clock once again and sighed. He'd have to get moving pretty soon, if his plan was going to work. The plan was a huge stretch, but it was the only one he had besides heading to see Master Sensei in Japan. But at this point he'd rather face an enemy then approach Master Sensei.

"Thank you" he said as Joe handed him another drink.

"You know son. I can give you a job here if you want, you can bus tables with my daughter, Jennifer."

Ron turned towards the girl, cleaning up the tables. For a moment he thought about accepting the job and starting his life over.

"Thanks for the offer, but I've got some unfinished business in my life," he replied solemnly.

"You're still young kid, a wise man once said that life was too important to take seriously," said the brunette as she took another sip from her drink.

Five minutes(and two drinks) later.

Ron bobbed his head up and down as he listened to the music flowing from the jukebox.

"Man I love this damn song" he slurred.

"How many drinks has he had?" Asked the brunette.

"Only three" said Joe puzzled

_A hundred days had made me older, since the last time that I've saw your pretty face." _Ron sang badly along with the jukebox

"Three drinks, and he's already wasted. That's got to be a world record," the brunette laughed.

"_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but your still with me in my dreams. And tonight girl it's only you and me. Ohhhh Yeahhhhhh."_

"I take it you've had some heart break" said Joe.

"I'm fine" Ron said sniffling "that song it just... well it's a good song." Suddenly he dropped his head on the bar and began to cry.

"Okay son calm down--" Joe was suddenly interrupted as a group of thugs burst through the doors of bar. The few bar flies that were near the door took off immediately.

Joe took one glance at them and knew they were nothing but trouble "can I help you fellas?"

"Yeah you can hand over that bastard right now." Replied a hulking round faced thug who was apparently the alpha male of the pack.

Ron who seemed to sober up in an instant, looked up at the group of thugs, seven in all. He recognized them immediately, they were all recent participants of an underground gambling ring. That he had happened to come across.

"I don't know how, but you cheated us."

"Do you have any proof that I cheated?" Asked Ron. Although he did use his training from Yamanouchi to win at poker and the dice games. He did have an unfair advantage but he wouldn't call it cheating. Besides he needed the money, to get his plans moving.

"There is just no way anyone could win that much. No one's luck is that good." Shouted one of the members of the group.

"Alright let's talk about this outside." Ron said picking himself up.

Ignoring Ron completely, the lead thug suddenly made a grab for Joe's daughter who just happened to pass by.

"Hey come on man, I thought we were going to talk" Ron pleaded.

"Hold on there, just let me take a closer look at this chick."

Instinctively after being grabbed Jennifer smacks the hulking brute in the face. As a reward for her bravery he retaliates with a smack of his own which sends her into the floor.

"That's my daughter you dirty son of a bitch" Joe called out, but Ron held him back.

"I'm going chalk that up as a mistake. So we can still go outside and discuss this peacefully" Ron said.

"Peacefully? Are you kidding me? No, now I'm itching for a fight.

Ron sighed to himself, "give me a moment here." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out some small headphones for an Mp3 player and placed them in his ears. Part of him wanted to avoid the fight at all cost. But deep down he couldn't ignore the excited feeling he was getting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McAllister grabbed a mouthful of popcorn as he laughed gleefully at his computer screen. Turning to another man he pointed at the screen, "look here Riley this is my favorite part."

The man named Riley leaned closer to the computer screen and watched as single man viciously battled through a group of guards.

"Is this footage from the prison riot?"

"Yes, now look at this."

McAllister squealed in delight as Ron kneed a guard in the face, threw him and drove his feet into the chest of another. Two guards attempted to club him with their night sticks, which he easily deflected with his forearms. With catlike speed he elbowed one in the face, and sent the other flying with a round house kick.

"Oh that had to hurt" laughed McAllister as he slowed down the picture and watched in slow motion as Ron's foot made contact with the guard's face.

"It's like poetry, savage brutal poetry. This boy, he's an artist."

"Ahem" Said Riley bringing McAllister back down to earth. "You do realize that we've lost the subject."

McAllister took a deep breath, and stared at the man who now stood in his office. He purposefully said nothing, enjoying the sight of Riley squirming in the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, I'm aware of the situation but I'm a patient man Riley. Patience is what I attribute to my good health, and success"

"I understand that sir, but wouldn't it be better if we had him in custody."

McAllister shrugged "let him have his fun for now. In fact this whole ordeal may bring out the "best" in him."

They stared at each other again in awkward silence.

"But there is one thing I'm worried about" McAllister opened a small folder on his desk.

"This is a Kim Possible" he said reading the name off the caption on the photo. "I feel it's in our best interest for her not to have much contact with Stoppable. It might be counter productive. I'd say Victor might be best suited for a job like this."

"Victor? Is that really necessary?"

"I'm afraid so, she's no ordinary target."

"I'll get right on it sir" Riley said as he grabbed the picture.

Now Riley may I have the pleasure of you absents?"

The minute Riley left the room, McAllister placed the bowl of popcorn in his lap and merrily returned to his computer. The grunts and screams of the battle blasted through the speakers, as he increased the volume.

"I've got big plans for you" he said giggling like a small child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some hours earlier.

Kim brought her feet down on the gas pedal as she sped through the California highway.

"Kim you might want to slow down, you might get pulled over driving at this speed" Wade chimed in from the Kimmunicator on the passenger seat.

"Are you sure L.A is where you last tracked him?"

"I'm pretty sure that the last signal I got from him was from the L.A area, I guess Ron somehow managed to remove the tracking chip from his body. If he's not there, I've got no idea where he is."

"How long has it been since you lost his signal?"

"It's been a couple of days now, and if Ron's smart. He would have left the city long ago, I'm sure he has to know that Global Justice is after him."

Kim cursed herself for not leaving home sooner, she recalled the day Dr. Director had arrived at her parent's house.

"_What?"_

"_I'm afraid, he's escaped" Dr. Director said gravely as she sat in the Possible living room._

"_I can't believe it" Kim replied in complete shock. Taking a seat of her own._

"_The prison records show that he spoke to you a few days before the escape, did he say anything to you? Any information would be helpful to us."_

_Kim shook her head, and gave in full detail, the conversation between her and Ron. Which wasn't a problem since she had gone over the incident in her mind every night since then. Kim held her gaze as Dr. Director studied her face. She could see Dr. Director was searching for flaws in her story, looking for anything suspicious at all._

"_Is that so?"_

_Kim paused for a moment "you don't believe me?"_

"_I believe you Kimberly. I know under normal circumstances you'd do all you could to help, but this time ... you can't blame me for being a little cautious."_

"_I'm as shocked as your are, I can't believe he escaped. Do you know how he did it?"_

"_We're pretty sure it was some kind of inside job, but we don't have all the details yet. For now we're going to keep the news of the escape a secret, this is a special case and Global Justice will be handling it specifically."_

"_You're talking like Ron is dangerous."_

"_Kim as of now Ron is on the verge of being classified as a super villain, a large threat to the security of the people." _

"_What? How can you say that, you know Ron"_

"_Yes I do. And I also know that the longer he's out there the more dangerous he'll seem in the eyes of my superiors. And heaven forbid he attacks any innocents aga--"_

"_That wasn't his fault, he lost control because he was wanted to save my life!" Kim screamed as her voice carried throughout the house."_

_Dr. Director took a deep breath "Kimberly we're hoping for your assistance in bringing Ron in. He's a fugitive and he needs to return--"_

"_You want me to help you bring him back to that hell hole. I think he'd be better off by himself." Kim said as she turned her back to Dr. Director  
_

_Dr. Director walked over to Kim and put a hand on her shoulder, "Kim if I don't bring Ron in soon. There's a chance this job will be handed over to someone else, and my replacement may not be as eager to use non-lethal force as I am."_

_Dr. Director watched as Kim's shoulders sagged and she knew this to be a sign of surrender._

"_For the next couple of days, I'd like you to stay at home. He might come back to see his family or you, so we'll have some men undercover around the perimeter of your homes. It'd be best if you went on with you're life normally, we wouldn't want to tip him off."_

_Dr. Director felt a knot tie in her stomach, as she left Kim alone in silence._

Like a fool Kim actually waited a couple of days to see if he would show up. Eventually she realized that by doing so, she was insulting Ron's intelligence. There was no way he would return home. In fact after all the drama, he caused when he called from prison, he probably had no intention of contacting her at all.

"That inconsiderate bastard" she growled. "How long will it take me to get to L.A Wade?"

"At you're rate, I'd say about forty five minutes."

"Make that thirty" she said increasing the cars velocity.

"L.A is a big city, if he's even there it might take a while to find him."

Kim said nothing as she continued to concentrate on her driving.

"So what are you going to do when you find him?"

"I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last thug violently crashed on top of the pool table and laid there knocked out.

"Dirt bag corner pocket" Ron laughed.

Taking a deep breath he allowed the soft music from the Mp3 player soothe him. He opened his eyes and looked around the bar, the remaining patrons in shock, looked from him to the thugs, whose bodies were littered around the bar. Ron walked back into the bar and grabbed his duffel bag. He pulled out some of the bills that he had won from gambling.

"Uh this is for the pool table, and I tried to avoid hitting the jukebox but one of them side stepped my attack and... well you saw it. Oh wait I can't forget about the window, seriously I didn't want to throw him that far. But I guess I still don't know my own strength."

Joe accepted the money without realizing it, being partly in shock. "Uh thanks, you really uh did a number of those guys." Joe said as he walked over to his daughter who was nursing a bruise on her face.

"Thanks for kicking that's jerks ass" she said

"Yeah, it's no big they were all talk anyway."

"You know kid I could use someone like you, this place needs a bouncer. We get a lot of punks in here"

Ron put his hands up defensively "sorry but I don't think I'll be in L.A for long."

He turned to the brunette "miss I'm so sorry I think I knocked somebody's tooth into your drink. I'll buy you another."

The woman looked at him for a moment dumbstruck "no problem kid, but let me ask you something, what's with the headphones. You put them on before the fight."

"Oh" he said finally removing them "music generally calms me down. I believe it will keep me from...losing myself during the fight. And God knows no one wants that."

Ron glanced back at the clock and decided it was time to leave "well guys. I think I better go. Oh and Joe I'd appreciate it if I'm not mentioned in any police reports."

Joe looked at Ron for a moment deciding what to do next "it was the darnedest thing, this Asian dude just went Bruce Lee on these punks and walked out.

Ron waved goodbye as he exited the bar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was surprised to fight that it had gotten chillier as the night settled. He thought it was funny how he expected it to be warm in L.A even though it was early December. He walked through the streets catching glimpses of various faces here and there.

"Well that confirms it. The more you feel like crap the happier everyone else in the world seems" he grumbled to himself. Pretty sure that he was the only one frowning in the whole city.

As he entered the downtown area thoughts of the fight at the bar crept back into his mind. Now that he thought about there probably could have been another way to resolve the issue. Fighting should have been something he avoided at all costs, but the minute those punks burst through the door he got goosebumps. While he was fighting he told himself he was protecting the bar patrons and avenging Joe's daughter. But he couldn't help enjoying the brawl.

He stopped thinking as he caught his reflection in a store window. He looked sadly at the glassy eyed man with long messy hair and a five o' clock shadow.

"Jeez dude what happened to you?"

Half excepting his reflection to answer back he continued to stare at himself. A few minutes later he turned away and decided to go over part one of his plan. Unknown to some, you can learn a lot in jail. Ron made it habit to listen to all kinds of conversation between prisoners. A lot of it was useless bragging but sometimes you would learn something useful, and prison stories were usually nothing but entertaining. He scoured the downtown area until he found the perfect section of the city for what he needed. The bars around here had a vast and diverse crowd of people. Immigrants from all parts of the world. Guys in suits, guys in leather chaps, guys who were definitely part of some inner city gang. Surfers, and baby faced college kids, it was an interesting sight to see. Most of the people overall though looked like normal everyday folk.

Entering a random bar, he headed directly towards the bartender. Who at first glance seemed to be Japanese.

"Fate seems to be on my side this time."

Ron greeted the bartender in Japanese which greatly surprised the man. After a few minutes of polite conversation, Ron slipped him a couple of bills and was directed to the back. Where a huge Schwarzenegger look alike stood in front of a door.

"How's it going tiny?" Ron laughed at the sheer size of the man. "Um I've got to get through that door."

The bouncer looked to the bartender who gave him a slight nod, moving quickly he opened the door and ushered Ron in.

"Wait do me a favor and shout out "Get to the chopper."

The bouncer looked at him puzzled.

"Come on it'll be hilarious." Ron said "It's a line from that movie, you know the one, with Arnold and the alien... has anyone ever told you look just lik--"

After receiving another blank stare, he decided to drop it.

Walking uncomfortably close behind Ron, the bouncer led him to a small office, with a small wooden desk and a couple of file cabinets.

Through another door in the room another man entered. A short man in an expensive looking suit a cigar in his mouth.

"Hey I need a new ID, driver license, stuff that will let me check into hotels and rent cars. Buy tickets so I can move around the country." Ron told the man.

"Whoa, whoa. Who in the world told you I can do that kind of stuff?" The man asked.

"Come on it's obvious. You've got like a hundred illegal immigrants from all parts of the world hanging around outside."

"Pat this guy down Frank" the man in the suit said.

"Wait hold on a minute" Ron said as Frank began searching "Aren't you going to ask me to dinner first?"

Frank growled as he began the pat down, but Ron distinctly heard a low chuckle from the man in the suit, which in his eyes was a good thing.

"He's clean boss" said Frank a moment later. "Besides what kind of cop would look like such a mess."

"This from the guy who looks like a professional blind date." Ron quipped.

Frank growled at him and the thought crossed Ron's mind whether he should continue to provoke the big man. What an interesting fight that would be if he cou--

"I like you kid, and I consider myself a good judge of character" said the man in the suit breaking Ron's chain of thoughts.

"So you'll give me what I need?"

"Sure why not, as long as you've got some money of course."

Ron patted his duffel bag as sigh of relief escaped his lips.

Three hours later Ron left the bar, a new driver's license and other forms of ID in his pocket. The process was simpler than he thought, they took his picture. Some computer geeks hacked into governmental software, and boom he got a new identity. Well it might have been more complicated than that, but everyone was just chatting and having a good time as it all went down.

A fog had suddenly rolled into the city, as Ron found himself in the city park. To put everyone in a festive mood, the song What a Wonderful World was played in a continuous loop over the park's PA system. It felt like a sick joke to him as he sat down on a park bench, weary from all the traveling. It wasn't until now did he realize how illegal, what he just did was. He was pretty much on the other side of the law as of right now, after all those years fighting crime. It was actually pretty funny in a way.

He opened his eyes only to find that the fog had gotten thicker and he could barely see his own hands in front of his face. He got up from the bench, but he was shrouded in darkness. The sounds of city life had disappeared, there was nothing but an eerie silence. Which was soon pierced by a maniacal laughter.

"Who's there?"

The laughter increased this time with a higher pitch. Every nerve in his body told him to run. But the laughter was enchanting, Ron found that he was drawn to it. Following the sound in the darkness, he soon found himself in a front of what seemed to be a jail cell. Looking closely he could see a figure inside shrouded in darkness, just leaning against the wall.

Ron cautiously approached the bars and the minute he touched them a light spotlight shone on him and revealed the identity of the figure.

"What the hell?" he cried as he stared at himself "what's going on here?"

The other Ron looked up as if waking from a deep sleep. It was Ron alright, but his blond hair went down to his waist. He was shirtless with black tattered pants. Strange markings that looked like hieroglyphics were tattooed across his body. His nails long a sharp. His eyes more primal than human.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Do you remember" the other Ron spoke in low voice his head bobbing as if he had been drugged. "What Master Sensei" said to you before you left Yamanouchi.

Ron searched his memory and came up with the answer "yeah it was something like um he hoped I reached my true potential by mastering my powers instead of losing myself to it. He always talked in riddles like that."

The other Ron gave a devious smile, as he nodded slightly.

"Who are you?" Ron asked again

"Who am I? That's a good question. A better question is what do you want?"

"What are you talking about! This is not making any sense" Ron screamed at his other form.

"I think" said the other Ron with more enthusiasm "we should get into more fights, just to see how strong we are."

"We?"

"There's nothing wrong with being strong."

"I don't need this" Ron replied "This is just insane, I'm officially insane. I'm literally talking to myself."

The other Ron began to laugh again hysterically.

"Yeah how about letting me in on the joke?"

The other Ron just continued to laugh.

"I think that's my cue to leave."

"I'll be here if..when you need me." The primal Ron called out as he walked away.

"Hey wake up, you can't sleep in the park" exclaimed the cop as he shook Ron awake.

"Oh man I'm sorry" Ron said as he placed the duffel bag on his shoulder "I just closed my eyes for a minute and I.. well I'll just get moving then."

Ron walked away quickly deciding that he had enough money to check into a hotel. A few minutes later he stopped and looked around, he had the sudden feeling that he was being watched. After assuring himself that he wasn't, he continued on his away. Unconsciously singing along with the PA system.

"_And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vincent Benson used a diamond cutter to break into his target's house. Easing his way through the now open window, he slipped through the drapes. His eyes adjusting in the darkness, he once again thanked the heavens that he had job doing exactly what he was born to do. Saying a silent thank you prayer, he moved throughout the house and the first room he came to belonged to a young girl about fourteen years old. Vincent had been told that killing the girl was optional, but he would give the her the honor of becoming a part of him. Slipping gloves on both hands he removed a pistol from his pants. He stood over the girl, placed the muzzle on her forehead and fired. A wave of pleasure swept through his body, momentarily making him dizzy. He reached for his nose and wiped away the blood, that was about to drip on floor. He always got a nose bleed after a kill, he had no control over it.

To Vincent everyone who he had killed in his lifetime, became part of him. Their souls united with him, creating a more powerful being. More than human, closer to something divine. Vincent made his way into the target's bedroom, the man slept soundly besides his wife, as Vincent crept into the room. Placing his hands over the wife's mouth, he killed her without waking the man. Circling the bed he stepped on a pencil that he failed to notice earlier. The sound of the pencil snapping caused the target to wake up, but Vincent pounced on him quickly. Three quick blows with the butt of the gun, quickly knocked the man out. Grabbing his arm Vincent dragged him out of the room and headed for the bathroom. He had been ordered to torture the man for information, and torture was such a messy job, it could only be done well in the bathroom.

As he dragged the man through his house, Vince's beeper went off.

"What now?" he growled, but he an idea it was probably a potential client.

He looked at the number that flashed "Bizmuth?" He said reading the name of the new client out loud. He shrugged to himself, he'd find out who it was later. Right now he had a job to do, smiling to himself he closed the bathroom door behind him.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Later that night Ron checked into a decent hotel. The hotel room was pretty big, modern and clean. A huge difference from a park bench, with a newspaper as a blanket. He quickly plopped himself on the bed and let his body melt into the mattress.

Alright he got a new ID, so he could get around. Now he needed to get in touch with Monkey Fist. He realized quickly the only thing he could do is to lure Monkey Fist to him. And doing so unfortunately involved "borrowing" the Cabeza De Mono, a gold monkey-head pendant about the size of a fist; from the Nevada Museum of Natural History. He leaned his head against against the bed post, it was ironic really, a few years ago he battled Monkey Fist to protect this very pendant. That's how he knew how badly Fist wanted the pendant. He and Kim had been asked to guard it the night before it was too be shipped to the museum. They were pretty sure a certain simian wannabe would be drooling at the opportunity to get his furry hands on it. It was one of his last few missions before the "incident".

Three years ago.

_Ron panted, his body pretty much exhausted, was he going crazy? Or was Monkey fist actually putting up a decent fight. After all his training, Monkey Fist shouldn't have been able to touch him._

"_What's wrong Stoppable, I would have excepted more from the so called Chosen one."_

"_Its not over yet."_

"_Humph once again you prove that you are not worthy to wield such power. It is a shame to see you waste such a gift."_

"_Shows how much you know, I've mastered the power."_

"_Mastered it?" Monkey Fist laughed "it will devour you whole before you can master it. Now hand over the pendant."_

"_Ron do you need any help?" Asked Kim, who stood to the side along with Rufus._

"_No!" He called out to her. He had specifically asked Kim to stay out of this fight. It looked like he would finally have a chance to see how much his training had paid off. A chance for him to prove himself._

"_No KP. I can handle this, it's really no big. I'll take him down." He gave a her a warm smile to counter the concerned look on her face. He knew she was fighting all of her natural urges, to actually not get involved. _

"_Alright monkey boy, I've got a class project due in the morning so let's end this quick."_

_Monkey Fist gave an evil grin as if savoring the moment "Music to my ears Stoppable. You are too weak and simple minded to wield the Monkey power and I shall prove this fact to the world."_

_Moving quickly Monkey Fist leaped in the air, doing a somersault he attempted to bring his foot down on Ron's head. Ron sidestepped the attack, and Monkey hit nothing but the ground. Unfortunately before Ron could counter Monkey Fist sent an elbow crashing into his face._

"_How could you have ever defeated my Stoppable, you are weak. And there is no glory for the weak ."_

_Suddenly Monkey Fist was taken aback, Ron had taken the elbow hit without flinching. Before he could react, Ron kicked him in the stomach sending him flying, into a shipping crate._

"_I see Master Sensei has taught you some moves. It'll just make for a bigger celebration when a put you down."_

_With uncanny speed Monkey Fist leaped into a jump kick, surprisingly Ron jumped right at him. Dodging Monkey Fist's foot in mid air, he positioned himself for a clear shot at his enemy's face. Monkey Fist cried out in surprise as Ron's punch connected, knocking him out of the air. He rebounded with a back flip to get back to is feet. Quickly he once again charged at Ron and attacked. But Ron disappeared from in front of him and was instantly at his back_

"_Too slow" Ron said as attacked with an open palm to his Nemesis's back._

_Monkey Fist quickly turned around as Ron dropped to one hand and extended himself to kick Monkey Fist in the chest. Then using both hands he propelled himself forward kicking his enemy in the face and knocking him into the air._

_With a loud bang Monkey Fist crashed into a box of crates._

"_Boo ya. I totally rock" Ron said as he found that he had even impressed himself. Rufus watching along with Kim quickly scrambled up Ron's leg up to his shoulders._

"_Yeah, you rock" he squealed in delight._

"_You sure do" said Kim who patted him on the back "I guess saving the world will be a lot easier from now on."_

_Ron smiled at her as the adrenaline faded from his body "but you're still running the show KP. As always I've got your back."_

_The moment was broken up when a loud groan was heard coming from the other side of the room. Monkey Fist scrambled out from where he had crashed. It was obvious that there was no more fight left in him as he crawled across the floor_

"_Look, I've showed you up again Monkey man. Why don't you just give up, you won't ever beat me." Ron called out arrogantly._

"_I swear to you Stoppable, someday I will find away to defeat you. That is if your don't defeat yourself in the meantime." _

"_Still talking trash huh, tsk some people just never learn."_

_Wiping the blood from his lips, Monkey Fist gave another evil grin. Like he knew a wonderful secret, that he enjoyed keeping to himself._

"_Remember Stoppable don't lose yourself, before I have a chance to destroy you."_

_Out of nowhere a group of his monkey ninja followers quickly surrounded their master. One of them threw down a small pellet, which created a thick white smoke. When the smoke cleared Monkey Fist was gone._

"_What was that all about?" Kim asked._

"_I don't know, but it gave me the creeps."_

"_Yeah creepy" echoed Rufus_

Back then Ron thought Monkey Fist was just talking his usual crap. But looking back on it, he was sure that Monkey must have known something about what was happening to him now. He was positive that Monkey Fist had some info, and he had to get it no matter what. He hadn't heard a word about Fist in three years but if the pendent was stolen Monkey Fist would definitely be interested.

"Yes the pendant will bring him out, for sure."

Ron got up and stretched his body, "well now I'm going to be a thief." He sighed.

After a quick shower, he grabbed a treat from the snack bar, threw himself back on the bed and closed his eyes, waiting for the sleep to overtake him. He needed the rest, he would be leaving the city in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus hit a bump that almost sent Dr. Director flying off of her seat. It had awoken her from the first good nap, she had in awhile. This assignment was giving her conflicted feelings, a crossroads between friendship and duty. There was no use feeling bad now, she had already betrayed Kim's trust by putting a tail on her. She knew that Kim couldn't resist looking for Ron on her own. And probably might have a way to find track him down.

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, flipping the phone open. She noticed that she had received an instant message. It was from Kim's shadow. Reading the message quickly a gleam of hope came over her face. Getting to her feet she began to address the other Global Justice agents on the bus with her.

"Alright men" She said as she surveyed the fully armored tactical group, who looked like a swat team on steroids. "We'll be engaging the enemy in a few hours, so you should all go over your mission briefings again. First of all we'll be using the latest in non lethal weaponry to bring the target down. So you should take this time to get familiar with your gear.

She shook her head, all this force seemed unnecessary for one man, but then again after seeing footage after footage. Ron was certainly not to be underestimated. Deep down she hoped that he would just surrender, but life was never that easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two A.M

Even in his sleep Ron could feel a familiar presence in the room. He opened his eyes slowly. Dreading what he was about to face.

"Oh crap" he said as Kim stood on the bed towering over him. Additionally she aimed a stun gun right at his face.

"Is that that all you're going to say to me, after all this time?"

Her body was soaking wet and water was dripping from her hair.

"Uh you're wet."

"I know, it's raining outside."

"Let me get a you a towel."

She pushed him down with her foot "oh no you're not going anywhere until we have a nice long talk."

"Oh god. How did you even find me" he cried.

"You took to long to get rid of Wade's chip, the last signal he got came from this city. And it took me a few hours but I spotted you back at the park and followed you here. It took me awhile to find a way to sneak in."

"Of course" Ron replied wearily, he paused and looked up at her. He could see the sadness on her face.

"Why did you escape Ron? And why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't plan on escaping Kim, the situation got complicated my psychologist tried to hypnotize me, and... and I went berserk again. I didn't kill anybody this time, but I lost control. I've got to find away to stop it."

"Why didn't you ask me for help? I would have done everything in my power to help you."

"Kim, I've got to do this alone."

"Really" she said as bitterness seeped into her voice "I thought we were partners in everything. Or was that just pillow talk?"

"Come on KP."

"Tell me the truth, were you ever planning on telling me what happened or even try to contact me? Did you plan on keeping me in the dark forever. Leaving me to worry about you, while you ran around as a fugitive is that how it was going to be?

There was no use lying now "Yeah, that's what I had in mind."

"If you can't trust me or respect me enough to be honest. Then there's nothing between us."

"Look you just don't understand!"

"I don't understand because you want tell me."

"You saw what I've become at the trial. You saw how I can be when I lose control, I become dangerous. I tapped into this power to protect you, now how can I do that when I can't even control myself! Besides I am a fugitive now, if you helped me you'd be a dirty criminal just like me."

"You can't stop me from doing what, I think is right."

"Are you insane! Why are you so stubborn. You might not like it but there are things that even you can't handle and things you might not be able to accept about me."

"Ron do you have that little faith in me."

Now completely angry, he knocked her off balance and quickly pins her to the bed.

"It's not about faith. I'm a monster and I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

She paused and stared at him for a moment. Then to Ron's surprise she slapped him, hard. Ron massaged his face and removed himself from on top of her. She dropped the stun gun to the floor and got up.

"I hope that knocked some sense into you" she said.

"I... Look I just."

"Yeah I know" she said sitting down next to him.

For the next few minutes there was nothing but silence between them.

"So did you come to bring me in?" He asked.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet."

They both started laughing in unison.

"So how's my family doing?"

"Oh they don't know about your escape yet. Dr. Director only informed me about it and I didn't bother telling anybody else yet. You do know Global Justice is after you right?"

"Yeah I kind of figured they would be."

"I brought Rufus a new cage."

"Yeah?"

"It has a mini jacuzzi in it."

That's great, I'm sure he loves that." Ron laughed.

He stared at her for awhile realizing that hadn't seen her in the flesh in around a year, "this is going to sound a little sappy, but every time I see you I think I fall deeper and deeper in love.

"We'll then you better keep on looking" she said inching closer to him "you know I love it when you talk like someone from a trashy romance novel."

"Oh you mean when I say stuff like oh my fair maiden, my love for you is as pure as the morning snow."

"Yet that kind of stuff" she said moving even closer.

"You know what they do in those novels right?"

"Yeah I do."

He moved his face closer to hers until they were nose to nose. He stopped there as if waiting for an invitation.

"Kiss me" she said

"Yes ma'am."

He brought his lips to hers, he held her there for a moment, then softened the kiss a little but deepening it at the same.

"You need to get out of those clothes, before you catch a cold" he said breathlessly.

"Yeah you're right. I wouldn't want to catch a cold."

A basic need soon overpowered him, he let his greedy hands and lips do as they pleased. And she wasn't about to complain as he pulled her closer to him. He gripped her hair in his hand and closed his mouth over hers.

Later that night Kim sat in in the dark with Ron lying against her. He could feel her heart beating against his back.

"You know during that fight I had such a rush, it was such a high... but anyway because of what he said, I've decided to steal the monkey head. I think Monkey Fist knows something I don't. I have to get him to talk. Of course I'll bring the head back, when I'm done."

She stroked his head for a few minutes thinking the matter over "you know if you would have just asked me for help. I'm sure Wade could have found some other way to find Monkey Fist."

"Yeah but remember I didn't want you guys to get involved. In fact if they find you here, you're going to jail."

"So you want me to leave?"

"No I just... I don't know. He paused for a moment and grabbed her hand. Eying the ring on her finger. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it in your room. How long did you have this?"

"I brought it a couple of months before... I was going to..." He stopped talking, because it was unnecessary. The whole thing right now was like a far away dream.

She leaned away over, her lips inches away from his ears and whispered "yes."

"What?"

"I said yes."

"To what?"

She said nothing as he looked into her face, finding the answer for himself.

"Aw Kim, I.. under different circumstances this would be such a great day. You can't possibly--"

"The circumstances don't matter, I've already given you my answer. It's up to you to accept"

He remained silent for a few seconds "then he gave her hand a light squeeze. I love you Kim so I guess I do accept. But what are we going to do now?"

She thought about the situation for a few more minutes then she made her decision "Ron I've decided to go with yo--" She paused when she realized that he had fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's happened to you?" Kim cried her body had been badly bruised, blood dripping from her lips.

She tried to crawl away but she was blocked by the heap of bodies on the floor. The bodies of her friends and families.

"Why?"

A strong hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up

"Why Ron?"

He smiled at her the dark blue aura illuminating his white eyes. "You're part of the reason I cannot reach my potential. Until I have nothing, I will never be a perfect fighter. This is the true path of the Chosen."

"No please, don't" she whimpered "I love you."

Ignoring her he raised his fist to strike.

Ron awoke as he brought his fist smashing through the night stand.

"Ron what's wrong?" Kim said quickly turning on the lights.

Breathing heavily Ron removed his hand from debris as the faint glow of blue disappeared from his hand. He put his hands to his face, when the lights abruptly went out on their own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Remember the auxiliary lights will come on in a few minutes. Use your night vision goggles and move quickly we need to take him down soon" Dr. Director said as she entered the dark lobby of the hotel. Your weapons will fire shock waves that will knock out your average man for days, so try not to hit any children or the elderly. Other then that do your best."

Most of the main forces departed up the stairs. She instructed a small group of men to guard the front door. She on the other hand took the elevator to the roof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man I'm usually so careful. How did I not notice someone was following me?" She said as she quickly tried to throw her clothes on the dark.

"You know if they find you here, you'll be in trouble" Ron said solemnly.

"I don't care. I've decided, I'm going with you."

Ron who was fully dressed walked over to the bed and started to tie the bed sheets together.

"Ron what are you doing?"

"I'm making a rope."

"A rope, why in the world are you making a rope?" Suddenly she felt a little dizzy and her vision began to blur.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I'm sorry KP. I just can't let you go with me."

"What?"

"There's this technique I know, that'll instantly paralyze a person for a few hours. It's really hard to pull off in fight, so it's best to use it when a person has there guard down."

"Why?" She asked as she fell to her knees.

He grabbed the sheets and tied them around her. "Don't worry you'll wake up fully refreshed. So the story is going to be that I kidnapped you and knocked you out. Do you understand that?"

She couldn't respond or move at that point. He wiped away the tears that came from her eyes.

"Look I'll be fine alright, so don't worry about me. I just can't take you with me KP, I'm afraid of what might happened."

He kissed her lightly on the lips as she collapsed to the floor. Sniffling, he dragged her towards to the closet as the first GJ agent burst through the door.

The agent aimed his weapon high as he surveyed the room, suddenly he heard some movement beside him. The last thing he would see for awhile was the bottom of someone's sneaker streaking towards his face.

The agent was quickly replaced by another who attempted to come into the room guns a blazing, but taking him by surprise Ron knocked the weapon to the ground. When it hit the floor the weapon fired on it's own, a bright light was released and smashed into the wall with a loud bang

"Shock waves" Ron said surprised.

He wasn't given enough to be really surprised because he was soon tackled by the heavily armored man.

"All this gear just for me. I guess I've left an impression on someone," Ron said as the agent tried to wrestle him to the ground. Using the guards on momentum Ron was able to flip him into the wall." He grabbed his duffel bag and rushed quickly into the hallway. It would be next to impossible to fight carrying the bag around. But he wasn't leaving without the few cash and clothes he had left. In front of him there was the sound of more footsteps headed in his direction, it's good thing he good sense people in the darkness or he'd be screwed. Then again he couldn't tell when they were going to fire. That might serve as a problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Director waited alone on the roof, if Ron could make it past the first wave, He would definitely come up here. The roof of the hotel was connected to the roofs of all the buildings on this block. She had men guarding the bottom floors, so this was the easy way out. Pretty much insuring she could have a decent conversation alone with Ron to try and persuade him to give up. If he managed to make his way up here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle in the darkness was complete chaos, Ron's strategy at this point was too hit everything that moved before he got shot. He was randomly throwing a flurry of punches in all directions, when the auxiliary lights came on.

"Finally" he said then he found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun. Moving quickly he barely managed to dodge the shock blast.

"Wow, that is loud" he said as he kicked the weapon from the agents hand. And gave him a left hook to the face.

The hallway had apparently been cleared, he picked up the bag that he had dropped so he could fight, and headed toward the stairs. Before he could get there though he was tackled from behind.

"Oh you want a goodbye hug" Ron quipped as he elbowed the man in the face and back kicked away him.

"Lord help me I am enjoying this a little too much" he said to himself as he entered the stairway. Where a new group of agents eagerly rushed up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Director listened intently as the battle raged on, the fight was getting closer it was probably just a matter of time. She put a hand on her own rifle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaping between the handrail and the stairs themselves Ron battled the agents while dodging their gunfire. Grabbing one of the agents by the arm he swung the man and sent him crashing into his team mates like a bowling ball.

Catching his breath he threw himself at the door to the roof. And came face to face with Dr. Director.

"Well hello Ronald" she said pointing the gun at him.

"It's been along time" he replied as he dropped his bag to the floor.

"Now Ron I pulled a lot of strings to get you out of a life sentence. And this is the thanks I get."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that. And the fact that you're not trying to kill me."

"I don't know how long I can keep that up Ron. Eventually that may change." Dr. Director looked around "where's Kim, I assumed she'd be with you."

"Kim has nothing to do with this. I'm going to fly solo."

"Ron you don't have to this, I know ten years seems like a long time but--"

"It wasn't about the sentence. I'm as dangerous in there as I am out here, maybe even more. You've got to give me the chance to figure what's wrong with me, then I promise I'll serve my time."

"Ronald you have the rehabilitation--"

"I was almost hypnotized by the last person who wanted to rehabilitate me. No I've got to this alone, it's the only way."

Dr. Director closed her eyes "I'm sorry but this is my duty." She fired, but was surprised to see the shock wave pass right through him.

"I'm sorry" a voice said from behind her then she felt a blow on the back of her head.

Ron caught her before she hit the ground and safely leaned her against the wall. He felt a little woozy, moving that fast took a huge toll on the human body. Once again Master Sensei's teachings had saved him from trouble.

He took one look back at her and then he rushed across the roof tops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later in Middleton:

Mrs Dr. Possible hurried to the door. Opening the door she smiled at the lean man whose eyes where as dark as his hair. He wore a dark black suit to match his sun glasses.

"Excuse me" he said showing a badge with his left hand "I'm with National Security I'm looking for a Kimberly Ann Possible."

"National Security, but Kimmie's not here. She's probably on a mission for Global Justice."

"Global Justice?"

"Yes, and for some reason there scattered around the neighborhood trying there best to look inconspicuous."

"There here really?" Asked the man as he removed his right hand from the pistol under his suit.

"Would you like to come inside?" She asked politely.

"No I'm fine, I think I'll go talk to the GJ agents. Thank you for your time ma'am."

As Victor made his way to the sidewalk, he scanned the neighborhood.

"Global Justice interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron decided that even though the bus would take him directly to Nevada, he would get off at the first pit stop. And find another means of transportation, he knew he was being paranoid, but it was probably best not to stay on the bus for the whole ride. In the mean time he would have to think of exactly how he would set up a meeting with his favorite simian friend. The man sitting next to him groaned as he accidentally spilled soda all over his pants.

"Dammit" the man cried "life is just one screw job after another" he said to Ron

"Your preaching to the choir my friend" Ron replied as he slipped on his headphones.

* * *

There you go. I hope it's a good follow up to the first chapter. Tell me what you think. 


	3. Monster

Sorry it's taken me awhile to update this story, but I have some reasons.

1: I'm working on another story and it's turning out pretty good (in my mind anyway) But don't worry I won't forget about this story.

2 While I was writing this chapter I thought is this another "Ron's power is out of control" story. That line of thinking threw me off for a couple of days. I had to take a good hard look at where this story was headed. And I've worked it out for now anyway.

Oh someone expressed hope that Kim would have a bigger role in the story. I assure you she will ( not in this capther though sorry) Trust me she will have a vital role, it may not seem like it now. But well just keep reading

Well here we go enjoy the story. Read and review of course.

* * *

Yamanouchi 5 years ago: 

Ron sprang out of the grass, rushing forward he lunged at his target. Instinctively the target swung his fist to ward off the sudden attack. Ron deflected the attack, crashed his elbow into his enemy's face, and rammed his knee into the man's ribs. The patrol collapsed to the ground knocked out, Ron quickly dragged the body into the high grass out of sight. With as few movements as possible he emptied the contents of the patrol's pockets.

"One more" he whispered to himself as he leaned against a tree stump in the dense forest.

He took a deep breath, it was getting harder for him to breathe. He felt his chest tighten, and there was a slight tingling sensation in his left arm. The idea that he was may die, began to grow rapidly in his mind.

"Master Sensei takes this survival training thing a little too far"

It was the ultimate test in the Yamanouchi School, Ron on the morning of the test was told that his breakfast had been poisoned. And he would be dead by dawn if he didn't find the antidote. The ingredients of the antidote could be found on the elite students of Yamanouchi who were now patrolling the nearby river. And they wouldn't give up the ingredients without a fight. Ron would later be told that the poison was harmless; all it did was slow down one's senses and create various pains throughout the body. But as of now, it was all about survival for him; failure only meant death.

His body weakening he took a seat on the cold hard forest floor. Not only did he have to deal with the poison but also with extreme exhaustion.

"Why did I ask to take this stupid test?" He asked himself as he stared off into the forest. "I'm so dead; I'll never be able to find the last ingredient in this state. I'll never see my family again, Rufus, Kim..." He was soon overcome with an intense fear, his body shook in the night.

_Footsteps_ Momentarily forgetting his fear he spun to his left and pressed himself against the tree. No it wasn't the footsteps that surprised him, before he could even hear the footsteps, he knew someone one was approaching. He had shrugged it off as paranoia but the footsteps confirmed his suspicions. How did he know?

Hirotaka, it was Hirotaka the best student in Yamanouchi besides Yori.

"_Or me now"_ He thought arrogantly, but he continued to press against the tree as Hirotaka inspected the area of Ron's battle with his fellow elite.

Ron felt his heart beating in his chest as, his instinct told him that wasn't in any shape to battle with Hirotaka now, maybe while Hirotaka was distracted he could pick his pockets. Yes, stealth was probably the key to survival; he might be able to...

"_No"_ he screamed out in his head. _"If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting it's the only way to ..."_

Ron shook his thoughts away, surprised by his bravado. He held perfectly still, there wasn't much time left for him to decide.

"_Good, breathe, take it nice and slow" _he thought. _"I can beat him" _

He had already taken out the rest of the so called elite, a deep sense of accomplishment rose in him. He had the confidence of a man who knew that he could exercise his skills to perfection. His life was on the line and he would not lose. Focusing at the battle to come, he was oblivious to the faint blue glow coming from his body. The fear he felt earlier had been replaced by anticipation, his previous exhaustion the furthest thing from his mind.

"Alright; get ready, I'm coming" he said through his teeth.

Hirotaka, Yamanouchi elite, the best of the best, this was excellent. Ron never used to enjoy fighting, he never considered himself a fighter; but recently it began to grow on him. And now he realized he especially loved it when his enemies were good. There was something about knowing that your opponent was good, that kind of made it fun.

"_NOW!"_ He leaped from the tall grass of the forest, and took his enemy by surprise. And then there was nothing but complete darkness.

The next morning:

"Block!" Ron screamed as he sat upright on his bed.

"Good morning Ron Kun" said Yori "Was your sleep a restful one?"

He quickly scanned the room; he was no longer in the forest. He was in his room back at the school, before he could ask what was going on. Master Sensei walked into the room.

"Ah Stoppable san it's good to see that you're awake."

Ron quickly surmised that Hirotaka must have beaten the daylights out of him and carried him back to school.

"I'm sorry Master Sensei, I failed the test" he said as he bowed.

Master Sensei waved it off dismissively "there is no need for that, besides who said that you failed?"

"What!"

Master Sensei, began to stroke his chin "We found both of you unconscious on the floor of the forest, but you had the final ingredient for the antidote grasped in your hand"

"I beat Hirotaka!'

"Yes, Hirotaka confirmed it himself. Congratulations Stoppable san you should be honored by the victory."

"You're not playing me, right Sensei? You're serious aren't you?"

Master Sensei nodded to him slowly.

"Boo yah! Ron Stoppable, master ninja! Score!"

"I will allow you to rest" said Master Sensei "you and I have much to talk about later. But Stoppable san as you recover, I want you to remember the words of Lao Tzu **he who gains a victory over other men is strong; but he who gains a victory over himself is all powerful.** It would be wise to keep these words close to your heart."

Master Sensei exited the room and was soon followed by Yori.

"Master Sensei I am amazed by Ron Kun's progress."

"Yes so am I. Truthfully I did not expect him to pass this test, eventually yes. But this may be too soon."

Yori noticed the concerned tone in Master Sensei's voice and attempted to change the subject "how is Hirotaka san?"

"Hirotaka san unfortunately will have to be excused from his daily activities for at least a few weeks."

Before Yori could express how shocked she was by the news, Master Sensei interrupted her.

"Please tell Stoppable san that it would be my honor to formally supervise his training from now on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Middleton: The Present

The pizza delivery man walked past the small white picket fence and squinted in the sunlight. The front lawn of the house had not been tended to for weeks; in fact it was a sloppy mess. The delivery man was pretty sure that this was the house. He walked up to the porch and knocked on the door.

The door opened slowly "what do you want?" a voice growled from behind the door.

"Pizza delivery dude"

"We--- I didn't order any pizza."

"Deep dish pizza, extra cheese, chicken, onions and mushrooms. I'm pretty sure this is the place."

The delivery man held the pizza box up to the crack of the door, so the aroma could reach the man behind it. He smiled when he heard the man's lips smack.

"How much?"

"Ten bucks man, hurry up I've got other orders to deliver."

"Aright get in here quick."

The delivery man entered the house and closed the door behind him; the man who was behind the door was dressed in plains clothes and was digging into his pockets. Suddenly a uniformed Global Justice agent entered the room; he was clearly startled to see the pizza man.

"What the fu-- who the hell is this!"

"Shit" said the plain clothes agent who stopped digging for his money. "Sorry buddy but you're going have to leav--"

The agent didn't stand a chance; the pizza man swiftly removed a thin blade from the pizza box and slashed his throat, he feel to the floor dead. Not missing a beat, the pizza man threw the blade accurately into the other agent's neck killing him instantly. Quickly he removed the crimson blade from the agent's throat and deposited it back into his pocket.

This was the house; for some reason Global Justice agents were hanging around the Possible household. They were using a house in the neighborhood as a front, if he was going to find Possible he needed info.

He pulled two pistols from his back pockets

"APB / 6P13 silenced pistols" he said in a Russian accent "Classics."

Before moving on Vince closed his eyes and concentrated. He had two more deaths under his belt and the life forces of these GJ agents would join his and make him stronger. Each new life force would increase his power, the more he killed he believed, the stronger he got. It wouldn't be long before he was invulnerable to any type of physical harm. He wiped the blood from his nose, the excitement was getting to him.

A few minutes later it was time to collect more strength; he burst through the door of a back room where the remaining Global Justice agents were sitting; each at his own computer station. There were five of them, two of them reached for their weapons, one dove under station table, the other two weaponless jumped up screaming. Vince was lightning quick to the draw, a swarm of bullets ripped through the agents. It was a short firefight as pools of blood began to form on the floor.

Vince surveyed his work very satisfied; he took out four agents with a minimum amount of effort. He gathered their life forces, as he walked towards the last agent who now had a large bullet hole in his gut. The agent whimpered in the corner of the room as Victor approached. With a twisted look on his face Victor placed his foot over the wound and pressed down.

The agent screamed in horror.

"I've got questions. One; where is Kim Possible, and two; what is Global Justice doing here in a shitty city like Middleton?"

"Bite me" the agent replied.

Vince stamped down harder "the way I see it is, you're going to die, now you can die quick and painless or well..."

The agent looked into Victor's eyes, and knew he was dealing with a very serious madman.

"You're insane if you'll think I'll talk."

Vince applied more a pressure "I wouldn't say I'm insane, I'd say I was a sadistic person with a chemical imbalance but not insane. Now let's try this again; where is Kim Possible?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later

Dr. Director entered her office carrying a stack of files when she realized there was a man standing in her room. The man was decked out in full combat gear. He held his helmet in his hand, and he had closed cropped white hair. He stood his back to her. It didn't take her long to notice that all his focus was on the television that was in her office. He was watching the film of Ron's fight at the prison.

"Excuse me" Dr. Director said

"Oh" the man said as he turned around "I'm Captain Scott of the U.S Army Special Forces Group."

"Green Beret" she said not at all impressed.

"Yes. Yes I am. So you've heard of me."

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Well I've been reassigned here as a consultant on this Stoppable case."

"We don't need a consultant."

He smiled "actually that's not what I've heard, I've heard you've run into some trouble and since I've got a spotless record with wanted men. I think I'd be of great help to Global Justice."

"This is a matter for Global Justice onl--"

"Look, you'll still be in charge, I'm just going to suggest a few things here and there."

Dr. Director scowled at him "I..."

"You" he said as he handed her a piece of paper "have no choice in the matter... your superiors have agreed to it already. So like it our not we're a family."

She glared at him

"Now I now what you're thinking" he continued. "Why would I have any interest in this case? True my fellow captains who are in battle zones, crawling through caves might see this as a vacation. But after watching that tape, well I think I've stumbled onto to quite the little challenge. I'm very, very impressed with his combative abilities. Very impressed."

He reached for his M-16 which was hidden in the room away from Dr. Director's sight. She let her eyes wash over the weapon.

"You do know that we will not be using lethal force against Stoppable."

"Oh of course, this is just a souvenir of mine, I carry it around all the time. "Trust me I know all about Global Justice's policies." He laughed "I know all about them."

"You should lighten up Doc." He said as walked towards the exit.

"That's Dr. Director to you."

"Sorry Dr. Director; this assignment looks like it's going to be fun. But we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm only here to help, just remember that." He told her before closing the door behind him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kingsbury Nevada was a small suburban area near Carson City, and the Sierra mountains. It was a frosty night, as the nighs here usually were. A very expensive BMW slowly parked in front of a house that already had its Christmas lights on. High school senior John Carlucci reached into the back seat of his car and grabs a dirtied sweater. He turned to the girl on the passenger side of his car and tossed the sweater in her face.

"Here, now get the hell out."

Tears streamed down the girl's face as she pulled the sweater over her head. The makeup on her face had begun to run together. Her soft sobs echoed throughout the car.

"Why?" she whimpered to him after putting on her sweater. "Why would you..?" she cried.

John stared at the blond girl sitting next to him; she had a pretty face, her body slender and petite.

"Why?" he had asked himself that question ever since he had started getting these urges. "I don't know why... I just need it."

He looked back at the girl who he may once have considered dating; but now he had no use for her, well not anymore.

He placed his right hand roughly on her neck "if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you," he said slowly "you know what I can do."

He let her go and she ran out of the car and bolted towards her house. That was when something caught John's eye, someone was across the street. John blared the headlights at the figure, and then a smile slowly came to his face.

Clayton was thirteen years old; he knew that he may not live to be fourteen when John Carlucci shone his headlights on him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure he had seen something he wasn't supposed to.

"Clayton buddy get over here" John called out from his car, then he turned his radio on full blast.

Clayton tried his best not to wet his pants as he worked his way to the car. It was well known around kids his age that John preferred thirteen year old punching bags. The beating of Clayton's heart drowned out the crunch of the gravel under his boot.

"I saw you checking out my car" said John as Clayton approached. "That's what you were looking at right my car, you didn't see anything else but my car right?"

Clayton was as confused as ever but he nodded in agreement. "That's a sweet ride Johnny"

John smiled and stepped out of the car "yeah it is" he said as he ran his hands on the hood.

Before Clayton realized it John punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"Only my friends call me Johnny" he said as he kicked Clayton in the ribs. "Remember that you little snot."

A few minutes later John Carlucci had driven off leaving Clayton coughing on the sidewalk, rolling on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron found himself in front of the weird jail cell once again staring at him. This time though the other Ron was standing tall, staring into a corner. But still he had chains wrapped around his body.

"Minamoto Montari, now there was a warrior," the chained Ron said

"Minamoto Montari" Ron reflected on the name "The man who came to embody the spirit of the samurai and a legend even in his own time."

"Yes, he was known as one of the greatest warriors under the heavens. His name can only be admired and praised. A warrior so great he established a model for future samurai that would influence generations of warriors to come. **"The field of battle does not distinguish between friend and foe." **That is but one of the ideals he passed on to his students. Simply an amazing man."

"What does that have to do with me?" Ron asked

The other Ron turned his head and smiled.

"It hurts me to say this, but you are one creepy looking dude you know that."

Nothing but silence

Ron threw his hands up in the air. "I'm getting the silent treatment from myself. If that doesn't prove I'm crazy I don't know what will. I guess I should just turn myself in."

Ron was now seriously beginning to doubt his own sanity. He was also starting to miss his family and Kim especially.

"The strongest man in the world is he who stands alone."

"What was that?" Ron asked

"Those with strength have no need for "emotional" distractions. If you would just embrace your strength that's all we would need of this world. We are destined for greatness."

"What do you know about greatness? I've become a murderer!"

"Murderer?"

"Yes, I've become some kind of monster because of this power."

The other Ron turned to him; his tone that of an adult speaking to an ignorant child, "it's because of your strength that you're alive right now. That she's alive right now. You cry at night about the one thing that you owe your life too, there's something wrong with that scenario."

"I never wanted to kill anyone"

"You had to or you would have died; she would have died. You just did what was necessary."

"What? The little girl wasn't my enemy, why'd she have to die huh?"

The other Ron let out a sigh "you...we..." He stopped in mid sentence "casualty of war I'm afraid, it's sad really but sometimes these things happen."

Ron threw himself at the cage in blind fury "you bastard she was just a kid. What about Ripton huh? I didn't need any power there."

"Come on, deep down you know the truth, he deserved what he got. He insulted your honor; it's unfortunate that we stopped so short."

"Shut up!"

"It was your right to ---"

"No one has the right to---" Ron exclaimed

"Stop right there, the strong can decide what is right, because they have the power to do so."

Ron laughed to himself and shook his head "I've heard that same line from most of the villains I've faced and they were all wrong."

"What happened to the girl was a shame yes" the other Ron began. "But everything else was justified; if we are to follow the path of The Chosen we must follow the harsh code of a true warrior. A man of worth has no qualms about killing during combat. Emotions will only lead to trouble trust me."

"That doesn't explain the savage brutality I've inflicted. I've been more like an animal then a warrior."

"Well if you continue to let emoti---"

"**Hey Ron"**

A loud but distant voice broke up their conversation.

"**Hey Ron are you sleeping or what?"**

Ron left his meditative state and opened his eyes to find Clayton Hughes staring into his face.

"I wasn't sleeping, I was meditating."

Meditating, cool" said Clayton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clayton Hughes didn't have much friends, he spent much of his time alone. And he kind of liked it that way. To his delight he found an old abandoned diner in the woods near his house. Why someone would build a restaurant in the woods, Clayton would never understand. But he was grateful to have a secret clubhouse in the woods, so he could be alone. But these last couple of days an intruder had entered his little fortress and to Clayton's surprise the intruder was someone he had wanted to meet for a long time. To him, it was fate that they met at all.

He would never forget the first time the day he found the man sleeping in his clubhouse. Well it was a clubhouse even though he didn't have any friends. He had come here after school to find Ron curled up in the cleanest corner of the diner, all of Clayton's initial instincts told him to run, but that was before he caught a look at the man's face as he slept. He almost wet his pants, but this time it was for a good reason. Right before his very eyes was his hero, the one and only Ron Stoppable.

"Hey Ron check this out" he said excitedly as he pulled out some crumpled magazines from his parka.

Ron blinked rapidly, Clayton had practically forced him out of his meditative state it, and that made him drowsy.

"Clayton, you're a master in the art of timing."

"Do you remember these?" he pointed to the mags

Ron picked up the stack of magazines; he stared at himself on the cover.

"Geez these are all about me."

He skimmed through the stack

**Star Magazine: America's love affair with Ron Stoppable.**

**Teen Girl Beat: Ron the boy you want next door.**

**Freak Fighting Quarterly Swimsuit special: Team Possible save the world again, and look good doing it.**

**Martha Stewart Living: Special Guest Ron Stoppable shows you to spruce up your holiday naco.**

"Oh god did I actually do all this crap."

"Yeah aren't they great, I've got a whole lot of other magazines. I couldn't bring them because, well most of them are in mint condition and I"

Ron put up his hand to stop him "look don't worry about it kid, just take these away alright."

"Sure"

"Wait hold on" Ron grabbed the swimsuit magazine and tore out the pages featuring Kim "I could have used these while I was in the pen."

"What do you mean?" Clayton asked him innocently.

For a brief second Ron pondered if he should answer the question honestly, but then he quickly shook it off. "Never mind kid you'll find out one day."

Ron watched as Clayton piled the magazines into his coat. "So did you get it the printout?"

"It was easy to find the floor plans from the museum if you know where to look. The net is full of great stuff." Clayton replied as he handed Ron some folded up pieces of paper. "What do you need these for anyway?"

"It's none of your business" Ron snapped back roughly

Clayton shrank back in his coat "sorry"

Ron rolled his eyes "look I'm going sight-seeing alright" he said as he placed the papers in his pocket. "Let me ask you something, why are you helping me out? Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers, let alone help them commit a crime?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know why you're helping me right now. You don't even know me."

"Hey you're no stranger you're a hero, I know everything about you. You're a Virgo, you've been to space, y--"

"Alright please."

"I'm the president of the Ron Stoppable fan club."

"There's a fan club?"

"Well I'm the only member" Clayton said sheepishly.

"Figures."

"But we had at least five members in this town before---"

"Yeah before" Ron said as he huddled in another corner of the room. "That's what I'm talking about kid before. Why idolize a criminal?"

"I figured you were framed."

Ron laughed "You've got a lot of faith in me huh. Look life's never that easy kid. Sometimes the people you admire do bad things."

"But isn't that why you escaped, because you were framed. And now you're searching for the truth, while dodging the cops and battling villains."

"Rated PG 13 starring Harrison Ford; you're talking about a movie kid. I'm not on the run to prove my innocence."

"So why are you on the run?"

"It's a long story."

Clayton shrugged "well you've had to have been framed; no one who's done so much good for free could be a bad guy."

Ron chuckled lightly "thanks, but you've got a lot to learn about life."

"Yeah life" said Clayton as he moved closer to Ron. "Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about that, I want you to teach me how to be brave and cool."

"What" Ron said clearly surprised.

"No wait; teach me to be a hero just like you."

"Dude you're insane."

"Come on just give my some pointers on bravery. Brave guys always get the chicks."

"Number one you don't become a hero to get chicks. Two; you can't have someone teach you to be a hero, either you've got it in you or you don't. Three; you're asking the wrong person, go talk to a firefighter or something."

"Come on I've got no friends, I'm always getting picked on." Clayton's eyes lit up "I know I can be your sidekick."

"Alright let's just stop the conversation right here. I don't need a sidekick, and I'm a fugitive from the law. What kind of person would I be if I carried some kid around with me?"

"Look I can help you out, I can do stuff like buy food when you're hiding. Yeah I can see it now; with my help you can prove your innocence in no time."

"Yeah I'm sure your family would love that."

Clayton frowned at the thought of his family "I don't care about them. They haven't been fun to be around lately anyway."

"What's wrong?" Ron asked immediately regretting it when he did. "The last thing I want to hear is this kid's problems." He thought

"It's been no fun hanging around my house. Everybody's always fighting, there's like a dark cloud in the air."

Clayton lowered his eyes; everyone in the house had an idea where most of the bad vibes were coming from. But no one knew how to deal with it.

"My sister, well she used to be nice but now all she does is yell. She's mean all the time she doesn't talk to my dad, and she cries like every night. I can hear her cry all the time when she's alone, I ask her what's wrong and she just kind of growls at me. I think she hates me."

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen"

"Well teenage girls go through a lot of "emotional" problems. Trust me the safest bet is to just ride it out."

"Well it's been going on like this for months, she's had an attitude ever since she broke up with Johnny Carlucci, that fat jerk."

"I take it you don't like this guy."

"Yeah he's the biggest bully in the town. He jumped me a few minutes before I got here. The guy acts like he runs the whole town" Clayton continued "everyone's afraid of him, they're rumors that his dad, well--"

"What?"

"Some people say that his dad used to be in the mob, a lot of people won't even look him in the eye. He's such a jerk; I just wish...I'd just like to knock him off his high horse you know. Just once..."

They sat alone in silence for a few seconds, Ron listened to Clayton's heavy breathing.

"Alright."

"I can be your side kick?"

"No" Ron said slowly "I'm going to teach you some new moves, in case this Johnny ever gets in your face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Du took in a deep breath; he glanced at his watch. _"Showtime" _he thought

He cracked his knuckles, folder in hand he headed for the interrogation room. Before he could go through the door, a fellow agent stopped him. The agent carried a large plastic bag filled with what look liked bed sheets.

"What's that?" Will asked

"This" smiled the agent "is from the crime scene at that hotel, where Kim said she was "captured" by Ron. There's like a massive amount of DNA evidence on these sheets that say somebody had a good time."

"So what are you saying?" Will asked.

"I'm saying unless he forced himself on her, which I doubt severely. Uh Kim didn't get kidnapped, in fact it looks li---"

"Stop" Will told the agent as he rubbed his eye lids. He had suspected as much but now DNA was blowing a huge gaping hole through Kim's story. It was pretty obvious that she was an accessory. "Kim" he sighed

"Look how much will it take to "accidentally" lose this evidence."

The agent looked surprised "um sometimes things can get lost. But someone has to take the heat."

"Look I'll take whatever heat comes down, trust me. But we never had this conversation and this doesn't exist; can you do that for me?"

"Sure thing Will."

"I owe you one" he said and walked into the interrogation room. Kim didn't like her usual self. She looked ok, ok for someone who hadn't really slept in days. She looked exhausted; her eyes were red and ringed with smudges.

"Kimberly" he said in mock jubilation as he walked over to the lone table where she was seated. "Kim I've just gone over some rather disturbing evidence, you know its standard procedure."

"Fugitive sex huh; I can only imagine how passionate that was. Wow; must have been mind blowing. Ten times better then make up sex I hear. "

Kim opened and closed her mouth twice but nothing came out.

"Silent treatment huh."

"I guess I'm supposed to thank you guys for not charging me with anything."

"Are you confessing to something?"

"No I was just saying thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm just happy you didn't try to escape, that would have made us look a lot worse wouldn't it?"

"So are you going to be a good cop or bad cop?" She asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"Why would I implore such tactics on a good friend of mine?"

"Well it's standard procedure; isn't that what you're all about?"

"Ah humor; well I've just gotten off an undercover assignment and as I'm coming back to HQ I hear that Ron has gotten himself into a bit of trouble."

She heaved a sigh "that's an understatement."

"Kim, Global Justice needs your help. I'd like to ask you for it. But I don't want you to feel like you owe to me."

"So you're being a good cop huh?" She replied.

"Tell us where he's going next; I'm sure he's told you."

"I don't know."

He tapped his fingers on the table "come on Kimberly, you can't expect me to believe that."

"It's the truth" she said as she brushed her fingers through her head.

"I know you've guys have a great relationship but---"

"This conversation isn't going anywhere" she interrupted.

He leaned across the table, "I sure could use your assistance on this Kimberly."

"Sorry I don't know anything."

"He's hurt people."

She shook her head and stared at the floor, "only to stop them from hurting him and me."

"Kim as long as he's out there he's going to be a danger to others and himself, if you want to protect him, tell us where he's going, it'll only save him from trouble."

She said nothing.

"Kim I'm putting you in a really tough situation but you're a good person, and a logical person. I know everything that's happened lately has been as tough on you as it has been on him but--"

"You don't understand."

"You remember the trial Kimberly; do want to go through that again, do you want Ron to go through that again?"

"It wasn't his fault."

"I know it wasn't his fault. In fact I don't believe when he's in that destructive state he can control himself. I know that because the Ron I know wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Then you understand, I can't--"

"The Ron I know--" he continued as he removed a picture from his folder, a graphic image of Ron's brawl at the prison. "--doesn't brutally smash through guards like a wrecking ball, because someone insulted the love of his life"

He pulled out another picture that he pinned to the table with his finger "the Ron I know wouldn't kill a little girl with his bare hands. I'm not afraid of that Ron, that Ron is my friend. I'm afraid of this Ron" he said as he pointed back to the picture of the prison brawl.

"This Ron is a menace to society he's a problem. I'm afraid he'll go off in a school playground or some other public place. He's dangerous Kim and you know that, you can feel it."

"No!"

"_Careful Will you're losing her" _

"You are hero; you already know what it's like to put the lives of others over your own. Yes this is hard but you cannot allow your emotions to cloud your judgment, it would be a terrible mistake. I know you're smarter than that Kimberly, you always do the right thing, tell us where he's going."

His face was sharp and hawk like _"Come on Will make her trust you. There's a lot at stake here."_

"How much good can he do alone? When he's in our custody I assure you. Dr. Director and I will do our best to get him the help he deserves. He'll have the full resources of Global Justice and more importantly you'll be with him ever step of the way. Isn't that better than worrying about where he is or what will happen to him?"

Silence.

"It's not too late to do the right thing here Kimberly just tell us and this nightmare will be over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clayton waved his hand aggressively over Ron's face.

"Come on dude I didn't hit you that hard" said Clayton as he tugged at Ron's arm, who now lay on his back.

"Hey you told me to throw the punch. Hey come on, you're ok right?"

Suddenly Ron sprang upright his face twisted, screaming like a banshee. This caused Clayton to start screaming in terror as well. The screaming lasted for a full thirty seconds before Ron broke down laughing. Clayton's face turned beet red when he realized he was being teased.

"Oh you should have seen the look on your face, priceless."

"You jerk I thought you were really hurt."

"Any trained person can fake unconsciousness persuasively; it's actually not that hard. It works great at Halloween parties."

"Man you scared the crap out of me."

"Yeah that was effect I was going for" Ron laughed. "Oh man I haven't had a good laugh in awhile, you're ok kid."

"So does this mean I can be your sidekick?"

"Clayton..." Ron paused for a moment. "There's somebody hanging around outside."

"I didn't hear anything; it's probably just an animal anyway."

Ron furrowed his eyebrows "maybe."

Catherine Hughes tried not to panic as she approached the diner; she tried to impose a control over herself that she did not feel. She wouldn't have been caught dead in this dark forest if her mother hadn't insisted that she find her brother. She was glad that she brought muffin her dog along with her. Muffin was small but she was very aggressive, in fact Catherine didn't go any where without Muffin; although you could seldom find her outside of her house these days. She heard a noise from behind her, someone was coming out of the shadows. There was nothing, else she could do, she was cornered, trapped. Catherine screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down." Ron said as stepped into the light. He got a good look at the girl; a little short but well proportioned brown hair green eyes. Nice lips and--

_Whoa lets slow it down there buddy_

"Who are you?" she screamed

"Oh me; I'm just your friendly neighborhood spiderm---"

Catherine let Muffin loose and the small dog attacked Ron's leg as Catherine attempted beat on his head. Just then Clayton jumped between them, and pulled Catherine away.

"Sis what are you doing here?"

Catherine regained her composure "you think I didn't know about you stupid hideout?"

"Hey can somebody get Cerberus here off of me?"

"Don't worry about Muffin. That's how he says hello" said Clayton as he whistled for the dog to heel.

"How does he say good bye then; a bite to the crouch?" Ron replied as the dog retreated towards Clayton.

"Sorry Ron I--"

"Clayton how can hang around the woods with a stranger like this" Catherine scolded "he could be a pedophile."

"Ouch" Ron grimaced "a pedophile, wow that's a little harsh"

"Stay away from my brother you pervert!"

Ron bowed "nice to meet you too"

"Catherine he's not a pediatric, he has a girlfriend named Kim Possible and she's prettier then you. Right Ron"

"Thanks for the support, Clayton."

"Kim Possible, Ron, wait a minute your the guy in the posters my loser brother has all over his room."

Ron sighed "so much for keeping a low profile."

"Wait didn't they send you the jail."

"He broke out to prove his innocence and I'm going to be his sidekick." Clayton said defiantly.

"No you're not!" Ron and Catherine screamed in unison

"Look, your brother's just been helping me out with a few things. And you're right he shouldn't be hanging out with a criminal I've been telling him that since the beginning"

Catherine studied Ron's face; he could feel the intense distrust coming from her eyes.

"Clayton mom and dad want you home right now, get to my car." She said to her brother.

"But he's going to be leaving soon. Ron you won't leave without saying good bye right?"

Ron looked from Catherine to Clayton "I can't make any promises bro."

"But."

"Go!" Catherine screamed.

Clayton gave her a mean look and rushed away. She turned to Ron

"You stay away from my brother. If I see you anywhere near him, you'll pay." the pitch in her voice rose, a mix of fear and anger.

"Got ya."

Catherine began to cautiously walk away from him, but her eyes never left his.

The drive home for the siblings was one filled with tension.

"You're not going to tell anyone about Ron are you?" Clayton said softly.

"I was thinking about calling the cops as soon as we got home. He's belongs in jail, he's a dirty crook."

"No he's not, he's a hero. Don't call them please."

"Hero, what do you know about him? People don't go to jail for no reason, you're such an idiot. Don't you know that you can't trust anybody, everybody's out for themselves? The day you learn that the better, your hero is nothing but filthy animal that belongs in jail"

"No he doesn't. He's a good person." Clayton sniffled.

"Oh you're such an idiot" his sister sneered "what, are you going to cry now, you such cry baby"

"I hate you!" Clayton screamed in tears "I don't know why but your not nice anymore, I know that, mom and dad now that too. You're the reason everybody's always fighting, because you're mean and I HATE YOU."

After Clayton's outburst, the rest of the car ride was in silence. That night Clayton approached the door to his sister's room and whispered an apology to her from behind the door. And then for some reason she began to cry. Clayton didn't go to bed until early that morning when her sobs finally ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning

"Excuse me" Ron said to store manager. "Do my clothes make me look like a pedophile?"

The manager looked him up and that "well I don't know about that; but you do look like you should be begging for change. Who let you in the store anyway?"

"Let's not worry about; I need new clothes, but nothing that stands out. Something simple but won't get me chased out of a playground."

"Do you have any money?" The manager replied.

Ron opened his duffel bag and flashed a stack of bills at the clerk, whose eyes opened wide.

"Alright let's get started." said the manager excitedly.

Around an hour later Ron came out of the store inspecting his new threads. He wore his new black hooded fleece jacket out of the store.

"It's not Club Banana, but it'll do." he smiled contently to himself.

Fighting common sense Ron decided to explore the small town. It reminded him a little bit of Middleton and it made him considerably homesick. He wondered how long it would be before he could return home, to be with his family.

"Someone help!" the shrill cry knocked Ron out of daydream.

He looked directly across from him to a basketball court to see four teens beating up on a man. Before he could rush over he noticed a police cruiser coming the down the street. He ducked behind a park car, he didn't know if the local police knew about him being a fugitive but he wasn't going to take the chance. From his hiding place he watched as the cruiser stopped for a moment and then it drove off.

"What the hell? Didn't they see that guy screaming for his life?" Ron peered out to make sure the cruiser was gone and then he rushed to the man's aid.

"Where's the money you bastard" one of the teens screamed as he kicked the man in the ribs.

"Hey, hey what the going on here?"

The ringleader looked up. He was a real pretty boy with spiky black hair and a smooth handsome face "who the hell is this?"

"I'm the guy telling to leave that guy alone."

"This guy, you're telling me to leave this piece of crap alone. This piece of crao who tried to leave town with my dad's money" he kicked the man again. "You must be new to this town. Do you know who I am?"

"Not really, should I?"

"I am John Carlucci."

"So what?"

"So what?' said John surprised "I run this town"

Ron noticed the other teens encircling him "look I don't want any trouble here I just don't think its right to beat up on helpless people."

"Oh yeah" said one of teens as he tried to grab Ron from behind. Ron spun grabbed his wrist, pulled him forward, and sent a quick jab into his face knocking him out.

"Johnny I'd appreciate it if you kept your goons away, K"

The rest of his crew just stood frozen in amazement at how quickly their friend had been knocked out. John on the other hand would never forgive such a blow to his pride. He lunged at Ron, who easily sidestepped his punch, grabbed his left ear, yanked it and propelled him towards ground. John quickly got up to his feet, rushed towards Ron and ran right into his fist. He fell backwards clutching his face and rolling along the ground. It was then that the two remaining members of the gang, picked Johnny off the ground, and made their escape while they vowed vengeance.

"Ah youth" Ron said as they ran off "wait you forget your friend" Ron called out to them but they ignored him.

A few minutes later he managed to bring around the man on the ground who had fainted during his attack.

"Don't worry about those punks their gone now" he said

"Thank you man, I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"What?"

"You from out of town?" the man said as he massaged his arm.

"Yeah."

"Well that was John Carlucci, the son of Richie Carlucci."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Richie Carlucci of the L.A Bambino crime family."

"So his father is in the mob."

"Yeah" said the man "and that's not the worse of it half the police force is on Richie's pay roll. This town is like his personal village. I'm getting the hell out of here before night fall."

"Good idea" Ron told the man.

"You should get out too, buddy. If John Carlucci is anything like his father he can hold a grudge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John Carlucci arrived at his father's house nursing a black eye.

"Son" Richie Carlucci cried out in surprise "what happened?"

"I tried to get back your money, but this guy jumped me from behind."

"Johnny I told you leave that stuff to the professionals, you're supposed to be in school."

"I just wanted to make you proud pop."

A smile came over Richie Carlucci chubby face; he opened his arms "come here boy."

He gave his son a big bear hug "now tell me, do you remember what this guy looks like?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bizmouth HQ

"Riley come here and look at this" McAllister called

Riley stood behind McAllister who sat in a recliner, a glass of wine in his hand, a cigar in his mouth. They stared at a group of nine men who stood at attention, heavily armed to the teeth with various weapons.

"What is this sir?"

"This my friend is just a sample of the what will soon be known as the most feared mercenary group in the world; an unstoppable force of destruction. I've scoured the world for the most vicious outcasts and killers. From Singapore to Ireland, nasty, frightening people but I digress."

"Yes they are a barbaric looking bunch aren't they?"

"You don't know the half of it. Major Stanford please, step forward."

One of the men stepped up; he remained silent, eyes forward, no emotion on his face.

"They're pretty well disciplined."

"Yes brainwashing will do that to a man" McAllister said quickly. "Major Stanford here is particularly ruthless he led military operations for the British that left hundreds dead in his wake. Yes he was psychotic but he got the job done, so no one ever reported him. He got the job done where other's couldn't – or wouldn't. He's one of the leading candidates to lead my mercenary group."

"Candidate I assume you have another in mind."

"You assume correctly, I think it's time we brought our young friend in."

"What happened to being patient sir?"

"Well I was patient because of this" He revealed a small chip that lay in his palm. "A little trinket the boys at R&D came up with. At first glance it looks like Stoppable's powers are triggered by anger. That's where this baby comes in, when implanted it keeps a person in a constant state of rage."

"Which means---" said Riley

"That his power will on full blast twenty four seven" McAllister acknowledged.

Riley smiled "shall I retrieve our guest sir."

"Yes, please Riley" McAllister said as he took another sip of wine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening

Ron looked out from the forest his body perfectly still, hidden in the shadows he we watched the group of thugs search ever nook and cranny of the diner. How did they find Clayton's secret fort anyway? Well it was a small town, maybe the clubhouse wasn't as secret as Clayton believed it was. Either way he wasn't looking for a fight, especially with the local mafia. That he certainly did not need; he waited patiently as they roamed around. Luckily he had hidden his duffel bag, before they arrived. Suddenly a large muscular man stood right in front of him. The man was big, real big, weight lifting, professional wrestler, and steroid junkie big.

It was right then and there that he felt the powerful urge to jump out and challenge the man. To test his strength against the behemoth. He ignored the feeling and returned to his waiting game.

Minutes later the group of thugs drove off, and he stepped out of the darkness of the forest. Beads of sweat poured down his face, and he finally released his breath. He had rested here long enough, it was time to leave town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clayton walked through the tall grass grocery bag in hand. He looked up at the sky.

"Looks like rain" he said to himself.

He took the long path through the woods because he had no intention of rushing home. He had been grounded for sneaking out at night. He was grounded but Catherine had still sent him to the store. He wondered if he would have time to say goodbye to Ron.

"I wish he'd let me be his sidekick. I could--"

He stopped when heard a whimper. He looked around; at first he heard nothing else but the normal murmurs of the forest. The he heard the whimper again; he crept on bent legs and moved forward. There in front of him he saw a familiar looking car, next to it was a girl lying on a small blanket. Before he could take another step, John Carlucci stepped into the picture. He started screaming at the girl and grabbed for her pants. Clayton clasped his hands over his mouth to keep from shouting, but he almost lost his cool when John struck the girl in the face.

Catherine had just gotten out of the bathroom, when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello"

"Catherine" she recognized the frantic voice.

"Clayton"

"Catherine, oh Jesus. Catherine I'm in the woods and, and John he's, he's."

"What is it Clayton?"

"Catherine John Carlucci he's in the woods. He's attacking this girl in the woods."

Catherine dropped the phone in horror. Time seemed to slow down as memories she tried to forget flooded back into her mind. The sheer horror of the moment returned; his breath on her voice, the terror she felt, his threats, how dirty she had felt that night. How dirty she felt when anyone looked at her.

The loud clattering of the phone hitting the ground snapped her back to reality. She quickly picked it off the ground.

"Clayton why didn't you call the cops?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't think I... I think she's hurt real bad."

"Clayton get out of there, and call the police."

"He's just beating on her Catherine, he might kill her, maybe I can scare him off."

"No! He's dangerous Clayton! Stay away from him."

"Shoot!'

"What is it Clayton."

"I think he saw me."

"Get out of there Clayton! Run, Run."

"I've got to go Cat." Clayton hung up the phone abruptly.

Catherine began to dial 911 when she remembered sitting in the chiefs of police's office knowing he didn't believe her, staring at the photo of the chief and Richie Carlucci on a fishing trip that sat on the chief's desk. She tossed the phone in her pocket and rushed out the door.

Clayton pumped his legs as fast he could, he could hear the footsteps behind him. Suddenly he tripped and fell to the forest floor. Just then a rough pair of hands picked him up.

"You son of bitch what do you think you're doing huh" he smacked Clayton hard in the face. "Haven't you ever heard of minding your own business?"

The situation had gone critical for John he didn't know where to go from here. He began to panic, his breath quickened. He didn't know what to do but he knew who would, his father. He dragged a kicking a screaming Clayton and tossed him in the trunk.

"When I get home, my dad will tell me how to deal with you." He said before he closed the trunk shut.

The girl who was now unconscious, he threw her in the back seat, and drove off. In the darkness of the trunk Clayton fumbled around on his cell phone. He put the phone in angle so he had just enough reception to send off a text message to his sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron picked up his duffel bag, he taken enough days off. Global Justice obviously had no idea where he was, and that was a good thing. He looked around the diner he would actually miss the town. It wasn't Middleton and it never would be but it reminded him of home.

As he was about to leave, Catherine burst through the door.

"Good you can tell your brother good bye for me."

"Please" she said out of breath "John Carlucci he has my brother. You're the only one that can save him"

"What?"

"I just got a message from Clayton; John's taking him to his house."

Ron scratched his head "why don't you call the cops?"

"No most of them work for John's father. You're the only one who can help me."

"Look I've got to go, I can't—"

"Please John is a monster he'll kill him I know it!" Catherine was hysterical now.

"Look that kid is just a punk, he's not a monster."

"No! He's evil. He'll kill him, I know he will. He told me he'd kill me if--"

Catherine fell to her knees sobbing "I was so scared, he said he'd kill me if I said anything, I know what kind of person he is because he, he"

"Damn" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Please" she said to him tears in her big Bambi like eyes.

Ron took a deep breath; he reached for his duffel bag and pulled out his MP3

"What are you doing?"

"You know where I can get some batteries?"

Clayton closed his eyes shut as John dragged him into the guest house of the Carlucci mansion. He opened his eyes just enough to see the girl lying down, still unconscious on the couch. Before he knew it he had been tied up and thrown into a closest.

"Don't move" John said

"What's wrong with her?" Clayton asked.

"I did to her what I did to your whore of a sister."

Clayton's eyes opened wide with horror, as John placed a gag ball over his mouth.

"Just sit still until I find out what to do with you."

John slammed the closet door so hard contents from the shelf above Clayton's head came crashing down on him.

Cracks of light shone through the door and revealed a pile of pictures featuring many different girls in degrading positions. The pictures were trophies of John's multiple conquests. Clayton closed his eyes and tried to push away the images from his mind, when he felt a cold piece of metal. He groped at the object with his tied up hands and came to the conclusion that he just discovered a gun.

Crouching Ron and Catherine walked through the forest

"Crap, why would someone buy a house that's in the freaking boondocks. Are you sure he's here?"

"Yes he sent me a text that John was taking him to his house."

Soon the large mansion came into view; Ron stopped and held Catherine back.

"What is it?" she whispered

"He's got guards patrolling."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" he said quickly

"How do you know?"

"First of all, if you hadn't noticed there's a guy standing over there to your left."

"Oh, so what do we do?"

"Well you stay here and I'll handle the guards" he began to move out, but then he remembered to slip the MP3 headphones on.

"What's the deal with that anyway?" She asked.

"Oh the MP3 player, it's to keep from killing anybody."

She stared at him speechless "you... you're joking right."

"Yeah" he said then followed it with "I wish, I was" which he said after she was out of ear shot.

Ron found the first guard lighting up a cigarette.

"Hey buddy ya got a spare."

The guard turned in confusion and Ron hit in the base of his neck and twisted him into the ground as he began to fall. He dragged the unconscious body into the forest. The second guard was as easy to take down as the first; using the darkness as advantage he took the man by surprise and crashed his fist into the guard's lower abdomen. He took out the final guard with a simple Wushu chop to the back of his neck. Silently he made his way back to the where he left Catherine.

"Alright I'm done, let's go... Catherine" she was no where to be found. "Catherine... oh crap."

Through the miracle of an unlocked front door Catherine made her way through the Carlucci living room. She forced away the unrelenting fear of meeting John Carlucci again, and replaced it with unwavering anger. If he hurt her brother she'd make him pay, the way she had dreamed off after she cried herself to sleep at night. If Clayton was hurt in anyway, she would find the most painful way imaginable to cut of his—

She stopped when she heard what sounded like her brother. She gathered up her courage and tiptoed to the nearest door. Her heart pounding she placed her ear to the door.

"You hear anything?" A voice from behind her whispered softly

"I think I hear Clayton." She turned quickly and found herself face to face with Ron.

"Oh God you scared the shit out of me." She said

"Oh I'm sorry to have disturbed you" he said sarcastically. " You know I distinctively remember telling you to wait for me back there."

"Look, forget about that I think my brother is in here."

"There are rules to these kinds of things; you don't just go sneaking into a villain's lair haphazardly."

"Lair? When did this become a lair?"

"I'm sorry I'm in world saving mode, just follow me ok."

"But my brother's in there."

"No he isn't, trust me."

"I heard him in here."

Cathe---"

Before he could argue Catherine flung the door open. "Clayton"

Six men faced them, they sat in a circular table, cards in hand, poker chips on the table. For a moment the whole world went silent as everyone in the room stared at each.

"Oh crap" Ron sighed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Global Justice West Coast HQ

Will Du checked off the inventory as it was being loaded on the bus, Global Justice would soon be moving out, and every thing had to be in perfect order.

"Damn you Ron, I'm supposed to be on paid vacation right now." He muttered to himself.

He lowered his head; he was hoping that Ron would just surrender this time. The longer it took to capture him the worse it would get for every one.

"Excuse me, are you agent Will Du." Said a man with a southern accent,

"Who's asking?" Will said his eyes still on his inventory chart.

"Shucks, I am. The names William Bradley, I'm the new member of your task force." The man tipped his cowboy hat to Will

Will eyed him suspiciously "Dr. Director didn't tell me about any new recruits."

"Well it's all here in these papers" the southerner said as he handed Will a folder.

"I'm sure as hell pleased to be working with the famous Will Du. Heck I'm just happy to be working."

"Right" said Will as he looked over the papers, they looked official. He'd look them over carefully later.

"Well you better get in gear. We're moving out."

"Sure thing, sure thing; I hear Kim Possible is here at the base."

"Yeah"

"Well my kids sure as hell love her. Would it be possible if I can meet her? Just to get an autograph, for my young ins."

"Maybe later we're leaving right now."

"I'm sorry to say that I've got a bad memory, too many blows to the head, you know what I'm saying. I'd hate to forget about it and she leaves, maybe a can just quickly---"

"Look don't worry about it, she's coming with us. You can get the autograph when it's all over."

"She's coming with on is? On the mission?"

"Yes"

"Well things just got a might easier if you as k me."

"What's easier?"

"Nothing, I'll just get out of your hair now."

"Wait a minute" said Will. He looked into the Southerner's face "your nose is bleeding."

"Oh this" he said as he wiped his nose on sleeve "this is just what happens when I get excited. About the mission you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Catherine watched in amazement, everything had happened so fast. One second everyone was just staring at each other. And the next minute Ron slipped the head phones on pushed her aside and walked towards the thugs. The he said something to the thugs about being in the wrong house and he was sorry. How could he even joke in a time like this, there would be no escape now, they were dead. And then all hell broke loose.

A fight broke out, but that wasn't the surprising part. What was surprising was that the blond idiot was actually winning.

"Catherine get out of here" he called out to her.

At first she couldn't move, she was frozen. She watched as a thug lunged at him. He removed the attacker's hands from his shoulder, clamped it under his right arm, twisted it, pulled and smashed the attackers face onto the table.

"Go!" He screamed at her again.

This time she moved, she found herself running; but stopped before she got to the front door. She wouldn't leave without her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carlucci Master bedroom

"What's the matter?" Richie Carlucci stared at his son who for some reason was panick stricken. Richie cared deeply for his son, but John wasn't all that bright. He was probably worried about finals or something

"Dad, I need your help… I did something" said John frantically; it had taken a long time to find the courage to speak to his father. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint him.

"Hold that thought." Something had caught Richie Carlucci's eye on the security monitors he kept in his bedroom. Richie Carlucci was a very paranoid man.

"Who the hell is that?"

"That's the guy" John shouted. "That's the guy who attacked me."

"How'd he get past, shit it's a hit"

"What?"

"It's a goddamn hit" Richie rushed to the phone

"Dad what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm calling the cops"

"The cops, no dad, we can't."

"Don't worry about it, I "know" these guys. What we need know is man power. You, lock the bedroom doors."

No No No, he couldn't let the cops find a battered girl and a young boy in the guest house. He couldn't be positive all the cops were on his dad's payroll, if just one of them wasn't.

Without a word John Carlucci ran out of the room.

"John don't go out there you idiot it's a hit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These guys are nothing, just focus on the music. It's almost over" Ron told himself.

He spun to the right his left foot catching one of the thug on the chin. The thug fell backwards unto the table, sending the poker chips and cards flying all directions.

"_I should be in actions movie"_ he thought as he parried a punch and jabbed a man in the face.

"_I could do my own stunts"_ he back kicked a charging thug who was brandishing a knife. He flew halfway across the room, and slammed into a companion.

One thug tried to bring his fist down on Ron's skull, Ron caught the overhead punch, sent one of his own into the man's gut which immobilized just enough for Ron to finish him off with an uppercut.

"_I mean how hard could it be, I've got the moves and the looks. Granted I can't act but who need acting in an action movie."_

Some one was attacking from behind reacting quickly Ron kicked him in the groin. The man didn't scream, it was complete silence followed by an expulsion of air.

"Ow dude I'm so sorry. That was uncalled for"

"_One more"_ He stepped back as the last thug threw a punch and missed. He stepped forward quickly elbowing the man in the face. The man turned quickly, giving Ron the opportunity to crash his knee into the man's back, which sent him sprawling across the floor.

Before he could gloat over his victory a powerful blow struck him in the back that sent him crashing into the nearest wall. Pain flared throughout his body. He turned towards the huge man he had seen earlier, who was now holding on to a wooden bat.

"I guess I'm late to the party" said the hulking giant.

Ron grimaced in pain, and fell to his knees. The giant grabbed him by the shoulder and picked him off the ground.

"Are you broken already?"

Acting quickly, Ron uppercut the brute before he could say another word, but amazingly it had no effect.

"You've got nothing" he sneered before head butting Ron in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get up you stupid bitch" John cried as he tried to shake the girl. "The goddamn cops are coming." He bent his knees and attempted to pick her up off the couch.

He had to get her into the car, and then maybe dump her in the wood, but what if she talked, and what about the brat? He wouldn't go to jail for anyone, he'd have to kill them. He never killed anyone before could he do it?

Just then he felt a cold piece of metal on the back of his head. He could tell it was a gun.

"Don't move" said a weak voice from behind him.

"Clayton?" John attempted to turn towards the closest.

"Don't move, or I'll blow your brains out. Get on your knees now."

John tried his hardest to remember if the gun was loaded or not, not knowing the answer he decided to follow instruction. "How the hell did you get out?"

"Shut up!" Clayton's voice was noticeably higher pitched "shut up or I'll blow your brains out."

"You little brat I'll kill you."

"Clayton!" someone was shouting his name.

"Catherine, I'm in here Catherine!" Clayton screamed.

Catherine stumbled into the room "Clayton what are you doing?"

"I got him Catherine, he told me what he did to you and he's done it to so many other girls."

Suddenly Richie Carlucci entered the room, from the same entrance that Catherine had come from.

"What the hell's going on here?"

"Your son likes to rape girls" Clayton called out "he rap— he hurt my sister."

"What are you talking about? John what's going here?"

"Don't worry dad, everything's under control."

"The proof is in the closet, he's got pictures of all the people he's hurt."

"Boy do you know who I am, I'm Richie Carlucci and that's my son you've got that gun pointed at."

"I don't care who you are, your son is evil. He beats up on kids, he attacks me all the time and he hurt my sister, I didn't know why she had changed and why she was so mean, and I yelled at her. But everything will be fine if John goes away, he's evil, and evil people must be stopped."

"Clayton don't do it!" Catherine screamed

Clayton knew the gun wasn't loaded; he just wanted to scare John. Real hero's never killed if they couldn't help it. He just wanted to scare him like he had scared Clayton for all these years, like he has scared all the girls he hurt. What he really planned to do was to use the butt of the gun to knock John out. But that's when he heard the crash from the backyard. The guest house had extremely large windows, where you could easily see into the back yard. And there he saw Ron struggling with a very large man. That was enough of a distraction for John to grab the gun away from Clayton. Standing up John, aimed at Clayton and pulled the triggered.

Even though he knew the gun wasn't loaded Clayton flinched anyway. Then he saw the furious look on John's face when nothing happened. In complete rage John smashed the butt of the gun in Clayton's face. Clayton collapsed to the floor, in a heap.

"Clayton!" Catherine screamed as she charged at John.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight had spilled into the back yard. Ron and the hulk pounded on each other like animals, each move they threw was lethal. Blood trickled from Ron's lips as the muscular hulk connected with a wild hay maker. Ron countered with a series of kicks to the lower abdomen; spun then round house kicked his opponent right beneath the eye.

It was just enough to knock the giant slightly off balance, Ron continued with a combination of left and right hooks to his face. Until the man caught his hand and sent his size sixteen boots into Ron's stomach. He dropped to the ground gasping for air.

"_What is this guy?"_ He thought as he rolled across the edges of the backyard swimming pool gasping for air; he failed to notice that the big man returned to the house for his bat.

The big man returned, using the bat he hammer-locked Ron's neck from behind. He was going to use all of his force to choke the life out of the blond. As Ron struggled against the hold he heard Catherine screaming out for Clayton.

"They're in trouble I have to save them" he thought. Right before the big man hurled himself into the pool taking Ron with him.

He gasped for air that was nowhere to be found, as the brute applied more pressure to the hammer-lock. He struggled to reach the surface, but he was being held down. He took in water, he was drowning, but one brief second his biggest fear was that he was losing.

He found himself back in front of the prison cell, staring at his himself.

"You fought valiantly, there is no dishonor to losing to such a worthy foe."

"No!" Ron screamed

"What's the matter?" the other Ron asked.

"I don't want to die; I… don't want to lose…"

"What are you saying?" The other Ron smiled.

"I don't want to die, I have to win… I must."

"Oh I understand you want to win to save Clayton and his sister."

Ron was silent "Yes… to save them."

"Of course" the other Ron said just as one of the chains that were wrapped around him, shattered to the ground "of course".

The big man tiring quickly of the battle placed his right knee to Ron's back, thinking he would just break his spine. Just then he saw a faint blow glow coming from the water. No it was coming from the blond, with terrifying strength the blond broke out of the hold and elbowed him in the gut. The blow propelled the large man across the pool.

Shock waves of pain rocked the big man. Gasping for air he pulled himself out of the pool, it took all of his strength just to stand. He heard footsteps behind him, he pretended to falling backward, but immediately threw the strongest punch he could muster. He cried out in surprise when Ron caught his punch just a few inches from his face, with only one hand. The big man tried pull his right hand away, but he couldn't remove it from his Ron's grip. He threw a punch with his left, but it was also caught. Both hands trapped the large man unleashed a massive head-butt to Ron's face.

"No!" The man cried when he realized the blow had no effect.

The blue aura growing steadily Ron looked into the man's eyes smiled and said softly "dude you've got nothing."

Then he answered with a head-butt of his own; the big man flew backwards and landed on his back. His pride hurt he leaped to his feet and charged, like a mad bull. Ron stood his ground blocking and deflecting every attack. Then he viciously back handed the big man in the face, and lashed his leg at the at the big man's right kneecap, which caused him to scream out and drop to his knees. Ron sized him up and kicked him the face; he then adjusted his elbow into a spear and dropped onto the pit of the big man's stomach. He drew his arm back and prepared to lay the killing when he stopped. There was no activity on the big man's face, he was out cold. It was over, he had won. Ron rolled over to his back and just laughed.

"It's over... I stopped." He continued to laugh until he heard the scream.

Catherine managed to get in some good blows on John, before he restrained her. He grabbed her by the wrists and forced her away.

"Deja Vu huh" he sneered at her and she continued to fight.

Richie Carlucci picked up some of John's trophy photos that was now littered all over the floor.

"Son what the hell?"

"I can explain dad." He said as he held Catherine from behind.

"Jesus Christ the cops will be here any minute, if any of this gets out. Jesus Christ how many pictures do you have in here?"

Catherine continued to struggle with John, he turned and slapped her hard.

"Catherine!" Ron called out as he entered the room

"Clayton" she said "I think he's hurt. He might be dead."

Ron eyes fell on the the prone form on the floor; lying in a pool of blood.

"Yeah, keep back or she gets it too" John called out to him.

But Ron didn't hear, he was desperately trying to contain the rage.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Asked Richie Carlucci.

Catherine used the opportunity to strike John in the privates, and escaped his grasps.

He doubled over "You stupid bi--"

Before he could finish Ron was upon him. He grabbed John by the neck and held him up. John stared down at Ron's white eyes and couldn't control his bladder. Richie Carlucci charged at Ron, who smacked him away with one hand. He held John his right hand with the other he rained blows on him.

"What's wrong Johnny are you losing control? It's all about control isn't, this is just how your victims felt; helpless."

John's mouth sprayed shattered teeth and bloody saliva. "Please"

Ron ignored the plea, and prepared to strike again.

"Stop!"

Ron turned his head and there he saw Clayton cradled in Catherine's arms a bloody gash on his head.

"I'm ok you can stop now, hero's don'..." he passed out before he could finish the sentence.

Ron let John fall to the ground. The sounds of sirens filled the air, the police were on their way. Without another word he stumbled out of the door and into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vince sat on the bus, fully alert never dropping his guard. A few feet ahead of him in the front of bus, sat his target Kim Possible. A pretty girl, very pretty. He could feel the vibrant energy coming from her, she was strong and lively. Her energy would probably increase his strength ten-fold. His right hand was in his pocket , where it caressed a thin blade. If he was quick enough he could get to her, but then he'd have to deal with the Global Justice agents. It was possible that he could take them on, it was possible. He licked his lips, no he'd wait. He had never wanted to kill someone so badly, this assignment was becoming very interesting.

He slid the cowboy hat over his eyes and pretended to sleep, as the GJ agents behind him, began to whisper to each other.

"_You serious."_

"_Shit yeah I saw the tape; guy's a monster, couple of days ago he took out a whole squad of Global Justice elite."_

"_Who?"_

"_Ron Stoppable, he was nice guy; too bad what happened to him."_

"_What happened?"_

"_People say he just went nuts while he was under fire. Been crazy ever since then, bastard escaped from prison."_

"_Shit."_

"_That's who we're going after?"_

"_Hell yeah you've got life insurance right?"_

"_Don't even joke about that shit, anyway we've got a better plan this time."_

"_Why?"_

"_His girl dropped the hammer on him."_

"_Kim?"_

"_Tch, so much for love. So why is she coming with us?"_

"_Probably to keep him from getting hurt."_

"_Well she better keep him away from me. I got something right here with his name on it."_

"_Please when that monster stares you in the eye you'll probably piss your pants."_

Victor smiled "Ron Stoppable, whoever he was he had quite a buzz. But there was only one real monster in this world, and one day he would have the chance to prove it to everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A day and a half later:

It was nearly sunset when Ron decided it was time to leave the town for good. He had a decent enough rest and he had enough time to go over what happened at Carlucci's mansion. There was only one bus out of town and he had to catch it, he sat down on a wooden bench to rest his sore body.

"Leaving without saying goodbye huh?" someone said to him.

He smiled "you're a pretty resourceful girl, I knew you'd find me."

"I've been waiting here all day " Catherine said as she took a seat next to him.

"How's Clayton?"

"Well he had a concussion, but he should be ready to come home soon. He's kind of pissed you didn't come visit him."

"Well this should cheer him up," Ron removed a T shirt from his duffel bag along with a pen. He scribbled on the shirt and handed it to Catherine.

Catherine spread the shirt open, the shirt was embroidered with the word sidekick. He even autographed the back of the shirt.

"An autographed shirt from our hero I think he'll love it."

Ron couldn't help but smile "actually for one brief moment Clayton was my hero."

"You should be happy to know that after word got out about the photos, more girls are coming forward about John. Including the one he hurt at the house. Some of parents are now blaming the police chief of corruption. This town might actually be cleaned up."

"That's good to know" Ron said "You ok."

"I will be, one day."

The evening bus stopped a few feet away from him "oh tell Clayton not to wear that outside for awhile. I'm still a fugitive you know."

"Hold on don't forget this" Catherine handed him his MP3 player "it fell off you during your fight, it still works."

"Thanks" he took one last look around "well Kingsbury it's been a blast" he said before stepping on the bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mansion somewhere in Hawaii:

"Must you do that here" Mary Parker yelled at Jimmy as he clipped his toenails on a coffee table.

"Hey don't cramp my style" he said with another clip.

Mary opened the windows "smell that fresh air, this island is so beautiful."

"I'm tired of all this waiting" said a gruff voice .

Jim turned to an olive skinned man, who sat in the lotus position on the ground. He sat there surrounded by swords that he polished each and every day, with only the finest silk cloths.

"I'm tired of this waiting, I should be the leader. I'm stronger then a freckle faced ass that I've never even heard off."

"Someone's jealous" Jimmy teased.

"That ass Marco; has more power in his pinkie then you have in your whole body" replied Mary.

"Oh please everyone knows you have the hots for the guy, you'll say anything to hype him up. I still say I should lead the new world order."

"I should, I should; you sound like a broken record. Why don't you do something about it?" Jimmy challenged.

Marco looked up "yes I shall test him, my blades will prove if he's worthy."

"Oh come on" started Mary, but Jimmy stopped her.

"You know you aren't allowed to kill him right" he said to Marco.

"I know but just by defeating him, he'll lose all credibility."

"Ok" said Jimmy "I've got fifty grand that says Ron destroys you."

"I want in on that" said Mary

"I accept" Marco said proudly

"Wait" Jimmy said putting his hand up "I'm warning you, don't push him too far. It's hard to collect money from a dead body."

"All right everyone shut up" said another man who walked into the room. He didn't look much older then Jimmy, he had a young and vibrant face, dark hair almost as long as Mary's drooped towards his shoulders.

"We've got an incoming message" he grabbed a remote off the coffee table and pushed a button. A large t.v screen came up from the floor.

"Dartz, that is so cool" exclaimed Jimmy.

The image of a man in his mid thirties came up on the screen.

"Talk to me Riley" said the man named Dartz.

Riley cleared his throat "well it seems like McAllister is ready to go forward with his plan. I'm supposed to capture Stoppable soon."

"This is sooner then expected" said Dartz

"What are we going to do?" asked Mary

"We've got to get the Ron man on our side, before McAllister does" replied Jimmy

"But how?"

Dartz thought about if for a moment "Riley what was the name of the Global Justice turncoat that set up that ambush on Team Possible."

"That would be Rodriguez sir."

"Are you sure it was a setup?"

"I'm pretty sure, but that whole plan was top secret. Only McAllister and Rodriguez know the truth."

"Can you find the location of this Rodriguez."

"I can dig through the Bizmouth files, it might take awhile."

"Just do it Riley" he turned to the rest of the group "We get Stoppable on our side, by giving him the man who ruined his life. We give him Rodriguez and we give a chance for revenge."

* * *

Well there you go I hope you enjoyed it because it was dammed hard to write. Longest chapter I've ever written, my poor fingers 

Previews of upcoming chapters.

Round 2 with Global Justice.

Victor makes his move.

Ron becomes a professional thief and maybe.

The appearance of Monkey Fist

Stay tuned BTW if anyone's interested I might be looking for a beta reader


	4. Karma part 1

A/N Welcome back everyone. Yes it's been awhile so I'm going to make amends three new chaps today and a fourth to come soon. Think of it as an early Christmas present.

Now if you'd like to give me a present how about reviewing each chapter separately with lengthy feedback. I'd appreciate any useful tips or criticism.

Thanks now enjoy (I hope)

* * *

Yamanouchi 5 years ago: 

The shadowy figure scanned the nearby area while crawling through patches of dense bushes. The sound of flowing water drew the figure deeper into the valley, then finally into a clearing. There standing beneath a small waterfall in waist deep water stood the target. The figure slinked back into the shadows of the forest, and waited for a moment to strike.

Ron stood straight under the waterfall his eyes closed and his hands clasped together as if he was praying. The water beat down unmercifully on his head and bare skin; months ago the prospect of standing under an ice cold waterfall half naked would have sounded ridiculous. But due to rigorous training he barely felt the briskness of the water. He let his mind wander to the Japanese history class he had sat in earlier that day. It was beginning to be his favorite class; he was growing fond of stories featuring Japanese samurai and ninja. There was just something really… _manly _was probably the word he was looking for …about living your life with a code of honor and bravery. Dozens of quotes from various lessons floated through his mind at once.

"_Take arrows in your forehead, but never in your back."_

"_If you walk, just walk. If you sit, just sit. But whatever you do, don't wobble."_

"_The fighter is to be always single-minded with one object in view: to fight, looking neither backward nor sidewise. To go straight forward in order to crush the enemy is all that is necessary for him."_

There was something about that last one that always made him smile. Although he made it a point to memorize any bits of wisdom he could learn from the past, the last quote always sent goose bumps through his skin, it was if he had just received a juicy secret. After a few additional minutes of reflection he decided that his training was done for the day. Quietly and swiftly he swam to the river bank where he left his spare clothes and began to dry himself off.

"_Dodge"_ the thought flashed through his mind and his body reacted a split second afterward.

Ron bent over backwards in time to see someone's foot sail inches over his head. His assailant quickly recovered and attacked again. He caught the assailant by the foot and immediately recognized her face.

"Yori, is this how you greet your friends, with a kick to the face?" He said before releasing her foot

Yori attacked with a flurry off lightning quick punches with the intention of pushing him back, but Ron stood his ground, he did his best to deflect most off the attacks. Eventually he managed to grab her by both hands.

She smiled at him. "I can't help but be very impressed Ron-kun. You've proven to be quite talented."

Ron pushed forward as he battled for better footing.

"This is a fine way to show your admiration, a simple "way to go" would've been just as good"

Yori broke away from him and took a different stance.

"_Ichi Monji stance, left leg forward, right leg back with foot at 90 degrees to body..." _ he stopped himself mid thought, surprised that he had actually retained some useful knowledge.

"Ron-kun please tell me, is it my imagination or have you avoided sparring with me the whole time you've been here."

She circled around him slowly searching for an opening.

"The thing about that is, for some strange bizarre reason my mother raised me to be some kind of gentleman, so it's kind of hard for me to fight---"

"Ah so it's because I'm a girl."

He put his hands up defensively "whoa, whoa I never said that."

"You know on the field of battle you won't be able to choose your opponents."

"Wow somebody is being a tad aggressive this morning. Are you getting enough fiber in your diet? …..Yeah I know my American style jokes are funny" he interrupted before she could say anything else.

"Actually I was going to say…how do you say again… uh oh yes bring it."

Rather amused by her choice of words he finally conceded "ok but it's against my principals to fight pretty girls."

Yori's face turned bright red, before she realized it Ron was behind her. He quickly grabbed her in a choke hold.

"Yeah ok I admit that was dirty but my instincts are telling me that I should end this quickly. So just give up ok, oh and I didn't lie about you being pretty I normally don't try to play with people's emotions but ---"

Yori suddenly began to cry; which startled Ron causing him to relax his hold. She let her body drop, but she recovered before she hit the ground. She dropped to her hands lashed out her legs and swept him off his feet onto the floor.

"Yori I'm shocked, you tricked me" he said from the floor.

Yori smiled back at him "as they say all's fair in love and war."

Unknown to them both a good distance away Master Sensei was watching the tussle as Hirotaka stood appeared from behind him. He watched alongside Sensei for a few minutes before speaking "pretty soon he will return home; it's hard to believe that in such a small amount of time…"

Master Sensei cut him short "yes a very short amount of time" He closed his eyes and stroked his beard "He may not realize it but Stoppable-san will leave Yamanouchi a different person."

"Yes there is a small change in him although it's hard to perceive; some around the school say he's gained a slight arrogance."

"Excuse me Hirotaka-san but I believe people often mistaken confidence for arrogance." Master Sensei said softly never taking his eyes off the fight.

"Yes sorry Sensei" he bowed "but you are right he is a little different, especially in his combative ability. In fact I've seen the difference first hand."

"Yes you have" Sensei replied remembering Stoppable-san's test in the woods; so far there didn't seem to be any visible problems on the surface. Yet he couldn't help but feel some regret for allowing Stoppable to take on such a difficult test, but it couldn't be helped he'd really grown fond of the boy. The test was only meant for those with extensive ninja experience; but Stoppable-san did win in the end. Hopefully there would be no future consequences for his own foolish actions; it was a moment of weakness on his part, there would be no other.

Yori thrust forward with an open palm attack; Ron parried the blow, swung at her but his fist sailed over her head. He sidestepped her roundhouse kick, spun and thrust his elbow outward. He abruptly stopped his attack short to avoid hitting her directly in the chest. This slight hesitation gave Yori the opening she needed to smash her left knee into his stomach. He winced at the pain and backed away.

"You do me no honor by holding back Ron-kun."

Ron pulled himself together "I just got a little distracted" he said while gasping for air "so I guess you're not going to go easy on me huh?"

"There would be no honor in this Ron-kun." She returned to her fighting stance "it's a good thing I have no principles against fighting pretty boys."

"Oh Yori how I love your Japanese style jokes, but for future reference; I'm not pretty I'm ruggedly handsome."

"Newfound confidence aside, I believe he's still a good person at heart. I haven't seen a single sign of malice in him since he's been here. Even after the realization of his powers. It's refreshing to see an outsider with such self discipline."

"No" Sensei sighed "I do not believe Stoppable-san knows how strong he is."

Sensei turned to face Hirotaka who was clearly puzzled by his statement.

"Are you sure Sensei?"

"I'm positive; he still does not know exactly what he's capable of."

Hirotaka attempted to read his Master's face; as usual he couldn't extract any answers from it. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Sensei gave him a warm smile "only time will tell."

"Sensei is some thing wrong?"

Master Sensei squinted into the sun as a falcon flew overhead. "I apologize for all these cryptic statements Hirotaka-san. It must be a symptom of old age."

Hirotaka wanted to press on further but decided to let it go, he returned to watching Ron and Yori spar.

"Yori-chan has been working three times as hard since Stoppable-san arrived. There is no doubt she's the best student in the school right now. You were right to choose her as your eventual successor Master."

"So you agree with my decision?"

"Yes, her dedication to the school is second to none. She will bring nothing but honor and prestige to the school."

"Yes you're right although…" Sensei stopped short and for a brief moment wondered if revealing such things was necessary. "As excellent a student Yori-san is I fear that if the time ever came, even for the good of Yamanouchi there are certain actions she will not take due to personal feelings."

"Actions …what do you mean Sensei?"

"Unfortunately Hirotaka there are decisions we have to make in this world that may contradict our true feelings. Although I would entrust Yori-san with my very life, I believe there is something she holds closer to her heart then Yamanouchi and it may eventually cloud her judgment."

"I still do not understand."

"What I speak of, is just a hypothesis of course, the chances are such a test for Yori-san will never come. But if the possibility exists we must be ready for it." Sensei sighed he appeared to have mentally come to a decision on an important matter. "Hirotaka-san starting tomorrow night you and I shall begin a different training curriculum, similar to Stoppable-san's training I will supervise you directly. But this must remain a secret, do not inform any of the other students of your new training."

"Training for what?"

Master Sensei ignored the question "Hirotaka I want you to know that you may never need to use the techniques I will teach you. But if a time comes that Yori should falter… perhaps now is not the time dwell on a hypothetical future. We shall continue this conversation in the future, excuse me Hirotaka-san."

Slowly he began to make his way towards Ron and Yori. Their bout had now become more of a dance than a serious fight, neither of them trying their absolute hardest to exploit any openings.

"Ron-san, Yori-san, please excuse me but you both can spar later."

Ron and Yori stopped immediately and bowed to each other.

"Ron-Kun you are an excellent fighter, at first glance your one if only weakness is that you lack concentration. You do have the potential to be a near perfect fighter.

_Near perfect? Was there a way to become perfect? Ron Stoppable the perfect fighter, it had a nice ring to it._

"Nah I'm no where near as good as you guys. To be honest I'm actually still shocked I beat Hirotaka."

"Your modesty is refreshing Stoppable-san" said Master Sensei. "Yori-san I'm sorry but Stoppable-san and I have some private matters to discuss."

She turned to Ron "Ron-kun in the tournament next month I want you to fight me at your best."

"_The tournament?"_

"Have you forgotten already? The tournament next month between the Yamanouchi students, the winner gets to spar with Master Sensei."

Ron fidgeted nervously "oh the tournament right" He considered the tournament a final exam of sorts for him. It was his chance to prove himself in front of the whole school before going home, the problem was that except for the fluke in the forest, Ronald Stoppable and tests just did not mix.

"I'll try my best" he said finally.

Ron gathered his clothes and put on his white Gi as Yori left him and Master Sensei alone.

"That was actually a great workout, but I think Yori may have enjoyed that a little too much."

Master Sensei laughed heartily "follow me now Stoppable-san we have much to talk about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how has your training been going lately?"

"Everything's been going great; I appreciate everything I'm being taught Sensei. But the books you've got me reading are a little heavy. I mean La Tzu; that's a little much for my noggin."

"What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't strengthen your mind and your body? Besides, studying philosophy builds character."

"It's interesting how most of the things I don't like tend to build character."

"That's how the world works Stoppable-san. I hear that you are having some trouble mastering illusionary tactics."

"Having trouble is an understatement. I think I'll learn to like meat cakes before I ever master illusion spells."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Ron followed Master Sensei into a secluded area of the valley near a small brook. The leaves of the nearby cherry trees blew into the small garden creating quite a picturesque scene.

"Sensei I've got to tell you this place just screams tranquility." Out of the corner of his eye Ron spotted a small a pile of clay inside wooden bowl.

"Stoppable-san I'd like you to build something with this clay. Anything you want, it does not matter.

"From secret ninja techniques to arts and crafts, who says Yamanouchi isn't a diverse school."

He sat down near the clay and began to mold it between his hands.

"Hold on Stoppable-san, I want you to create while using your Mystical Monkey Power. You will need to imprint a piece of your power into your creation.

Ron looked up at Master Sensei "full power?"

"Full power."

"Two problems; number one ever since the night in the forest I've only been able to keep full power going for about a minute. Number two how exactly would I imprint my power into the clay?"

"Stoppable it's imperative that you keep your power going for as long as you can, no matter how difficult it is. As for the clay, it's simple really. Find the place within you that feels; the part of you that creates your emotions. Find this place and draw energy from it."

"Yeah that sounds really simple."

Master Sensei gave him a stern look "I want you to concentrate greatly on this Stoppable-san."

"Alright I'll try" He closed his eyes "focus, focus, focus."

Master Sensei watched intently as the blue aurora illuminated surrounded his student. His eyes still closed, beads of sweat appeared on his forehead; Ron grabbed another piece of clay and began to create.

A half an hour later he fell backwards, gasping for air and sweating profusely.

"That's the longest I've ever went on all full blast." He sat and looked down at his clay creation, which glowed faintly.

"Now that is a perfect spitting image of Snowman Hank."

Master Sensei picked up the small figure "by imprinting your energy into this clay you've created a physical representation of your Wa."

"Wa?"

"Wa means harmony, peace, balance. You must always remember to maintain your Wa because a having a disturbed Wa will lead a person down a dark path."

"So that's my Wa?"

"It's a physical representation of your Wa. The creation of a Wa figure has been an ancient technique taught to the very best students since the founding of Yamanouchi; with this it should be easier to control your Wa, if your harmony gets disturbed visible cracks will begin to form on the figure."

"What happens if the figure breaks?"

"The complete shattering of a WA figure can only mean that a person has completely succumbed to their dark nature."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present day: Saturday afternoon

"**Take it from me Ron Stoppable if you've never had a naco you've never really lived. And I'm not just saying that because I created it. Nine out of ten fast food lovers say the naco is their artery clogger of choice…."**

Jonathan Carroll sighed as he stared at the T.V; the same commercial had been playing in a continuous loop for hours. He took a swig of beer from a nearby can and groaned when he discovered it was abnormally warm. He scanned the interior of his RV and groaned again. This was not the way he imagined his life would be like when he was younger; he was beginning to regret leaving film school. His eyes wandered back to the screen, the guy in the commercial just took a bite out of a naco.

"**The naco is guaranteed to make you say booo yah!"**

Jonathan wondered why he was even watching this, and then he remembered it was Adrena's new pet project. Jonathan met Adrena Lynn two years ago when she got paroled.

She was quite possibly the biggest media hog he'd ever met in his life. Adrena was constantly starving for attention. Adrena even tried to make her trial as big of a media circus as possible. She traveled the talk show circuit telling her "side" of the story but eventually she became old news. One day there happened to be big corporate scandals on Wall Street that too Adrena's disbelief made everyone forget about her story. She tried her hardest to regain the public's interest in her story but to no avail. Adrena ended up spending most of her days in prison scheming for a way back on top. Six months into her sentence she found it; on one warm summer evening she walked in on a group of guards and few of her more respectable fellow prisoners watching T.V; there was a new shocking break in the Wall Street scandal and a local anchorwoman was delivering the news. The prisoners and guards hung on her every word; Adrena couldn't believe it the anchorwoman had a completely captive audience.

Then came her epiphany, journalism was the key. She had the T.V look, the T.V experience, it was no where as dangerous as performing stunts, and it was socially accepted that some reported news were either "embellished" or just down right false. It really didn't matter what the news was as long as the person telling it could capture the viewer's attention. Everyone paid attention to a great anchorperson. It was the perfect job for her; instead of making up big news she would deliver it.

_And now with breaking news here is award winning reporter Adrena Lynn._ It would be one of the greatest comeback stories for years to come.

She spent the rest of her prison sentence practicing her smile and signature sign off in front of the mirror. The minute she was paroled she applied to every major news show she could think off. But there was one slight problem, no one was eager to sign a recent parolee as a lead anchorwoman. And she'd be dammed it if she wasn't the lead anchor. Fiercely determined she realized there was only one way to prove her worth. Some where out there was the story of the century and she would be the first one to find it and deliver it with the greatest reporting job the world has ever seen. All she needed was a camera man.

And that's where Jonathan came in, after dropping out of film school he spotted the ad for an experienced camera man in a local paper. And that's how his adventure with Adrena began, the search for the next big story. So far the search had yielded nothing; no story had ever been big or juicy enough for Adrena.

Jonathan rubbed his forehead he was thinking about quitting again, they were running low on cash and he was running low on patience. Beside Adrena was acting weirder then usual lately. He feared that she was finally cracking up; it would explain why she spent hours watching a loop of the same commercial featuring one of the two people who ended her career and sent her up the river, classic signs of insanity.

Now here they were in Nevada following the only decent lead they'd in months. There were rumors flying around California/Nevada area about some kind of mysterious Good Samaritan. Apparently the so called Samaritan had been helping people and then mysteriously vanishing after doing a good deed. Stories abound, about him saving people from fires, muggings, pulling them from car crashes; and he never hung around to take credit. Probably a nut job Jonathan thought, but the story intrigued Adrena and she decided to investigate.

In fact Adrena started acting weird…weirder ever since the investigation began. She had them repeatedly running back and forth from L.A to Nevada. She even offered a reward for any information on the Good Samaritan money we didn't have, and got it printed on all the local papers. He didn't know why she was obsessing; none of the other newsgroups gave this story anything more than a passing mention. It was barely small town news.

He decided right then and there that this was his last assignment with her.

"**Take it from me Ron Stoppa----"**

"That's it" he screamed as he clicked off the T.V "I don't need this."

"Jonathan you're awake good, get your ass out here and don't forget the camera!"

"Oh great and now I've got to go out into the cold."

He grudgingly grabbed his coat and prepared to step out of the RV

Adrena with a mike in hand paced back and forth along the desert road, a cold winter breeze blew through her hair but she didn't notice. There were more important matters at hand.

"Jonathan, get out here now!"

"I'm out damn"

Adrena watched as her cameraman stepped out into the cold, lugging his state of the art camera on his shoulders.

"Come over here" she guided him towards a small minivan where an elderly black woman sat in the driver's seat.

"Before I start any filming I want to know what the hell is going on."

Adrena took a deep breath "ok fine I was ready to tell you anyway. The first thing you need to know is that this is really big."

"Big?"

"Huge"

She took another deep breath "I've been doing research on this for a couple of days…"

"You were doing research? This is a joke right?"

She ignored him as a flurry of snowflakes began to collect in her hair. "Remember the story about how I got locked up."

"How can I forget, I hear the story every time we're in a three block radius of a bottle of Schnapps."

"Ha, ha let's stay focused here. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable teen heroes until--

"Until Stoppable got arrested right, I know this story by heart."

She ignored him and continued "---when he got pinched the story was huge."

"Bigger then yours right" he teased.

She clenched her jaw "yes bigger than mine. One of America's sweethearts sentenced to ten years in the pen, the story had legs for months."

"Right, so what; you want to do a piece on him? If that's what this is all about why are we not visiting him in sing-sing?"

A smile came to Adrena's face "That's the thing he's not in jail anymore."

"What!"

"This Good Samaritan----

"Yes"

----is Ron Stoppable."

Jonathan stared in silence at her and for once in along time he began to feel pity.

"You're insane."

"Now wait here me out. I contacted the prison where he was being held."

"Sooooooo"

"I managed to bribe one of the guards----

"Bribe? With what money?"

"I wired the guard some money from your savings account, but that's not important right now."

"Not important! What are we going to do, what if the RV breaks down or the camera malfunctions? How can we afford to keep traveling? And how in the world did you get my savings account number?"

Adrena grabbed him by the collar "Jonathan calm down listen to me, the guard hasn't seen Ronald Stoppable for weeks it's like he disappeared. Official story is he got transferred but no one knows to where. Rumor going around is that he escaped. Now get this Global Justice has been secretly snooping around the prisoners asking questions."

"Adrena maybe he did get transferred or paroled or something that makes sense. You're seriously reaching for the sky here for with this bullcrap"

"No way if he got transferred then someone would know where he went and if he'd been paroled it would be in the news somewhere."

"So what you're saying is that-----?

"He's definitely escaped"

Jonathan shook his head and backed away "oh god this is insane."

"Ever since I heard about this Good Samaritan story, I knew this was **the**story, I could feel it. I used to make big news and I can spot it a mile away. It's freaky."

"Ah, hold on if I remember correctly you faked big news."

"Your point being?"

Jonathan tried his best not to laugh at loud "wouldn't a story like Stoppable even allegedly escaping be all over the news."

"Ah you're forgetting the fact that Global Justice has been hanging around the prison."

"Which means?"

"I don't know! But it's freaky suspicious, maybe they're covering it up"

Jonathan took out a cigarette from his pocket lit it and took a puff.

She scowled at him "What'd I you tell about smoking? Second hand smoke causes wrinkles in _my _skin."

Jonathan took another drag "I swear I'll quit tomorrow; but first tell me how you came to this ridiculous conclusion?"

Adrena pulled out a small tape recorder from her pockets "remember the first reporting of this "Good Samaritan" She emphasized the word Samaritan with air quotes.

"You mean the group of tenets who got caught in that apartment fire."

"Yeah remember how they all said that they never got a good look of the guy who pulled them out of the fire."

"That's what the real news reporters said"

"Well turns out one of them saw his face. Guy by the name of John Bonner got a good look at his savior."

"I remember him telling you to go hell for bothering him and his family."

"Yep that was before I threatened to call Immigration."

Jonathan looked down to the earth "please tell me you didn't"

"Turns out that John Bonner's student visa expired three years ago."

"Oh Jesus"

"Anyway listen" she pressed play on the recording

"**Yeah he made me promise not to tell what he looked like. He just saved my life so I agreed. He had blond hair, freckles on his face, brown eyes…. that's all I remember. Please keep your prom---**

She stopped the tape and pushed the forward button "I was a little skeptical at first but remember that bar that got attacked by that street gang. Well there was someone who saw the whole incident from the cracks in the bathroom door."

"**Yeah I rrremeber that guy he was sitting next to this FINE woman at the bar he was t t t talking to the bartender too. Joe the bartender now that guy he's… he's a great guy. Anyway these thugs started whooping and hollering, kid gets up wipes the floor with them, never seen such a sight in my life.**

"**What? What he looked like? ….uh blond hair I think freckles on his face."**

"A bottle of Jack loosens even the tightest lips."

"I know you can verify that as a fact but you're not going to believe the word of a drunk are you? Besides I remember the bartender swearing up and down that the guy was Asian."

"Yes that was before word got out that he was selling booze with an expired license."

"You threatened someone else?"

She shot him back a smile reached into her pocket again and tossed Jonathan a Polaroid of a T-shirt.

"That's just a little souvenir from Kingsbury."

"The town with the rapes? What info did you get there; because we got there a week late and…"A shocking thought occurred to him "wait a minute the cops there, they put an APB on a blond kid who uncovered the town's dirty secret."

"With the help of Clayton and Catherine Hughes, but of course they weren't talking."

"You didn't threaten those kids did you?"

Again she scowled at him "no I'm not a monster but I did snoop around their house. Read the writing on the t-shirt in the picture."

Jonathan put the picture up to his face "To Clayton blah blah sidekick yadda yadda from R--"

Chills began to creep down his spine.

He licked his lips then took another puff of his cigarette "This could be old; yeah it's an old autograph that's it. This is all circumstantial at best. "

Adrena turned to the elderly woman who had been waiting impatiently for her turn to speak.

"This is Beatrice, now Beatrice is another member of the growing population of those who have met the Good Samaritan

"You say you're from the Channel Seven News Network, but I've never seen you on T.V before."

Adrena smiled warmly at her "Oh this is my first story, all of us rookie anchors have to start off with a small story, it's sort of like an initiation. Now remember if you do this right I'll be sure to plug your band on the air."

"Ok, shouldn't the camera be rolling?"

"Jonathan" said Adrena with the sweetest tone she could muster. On cue he got into position.

Adrena held up a picture of Ron in front of the camera then handed it to Beatrice. "Is this the man that saved you from a group of murderous thugs?"

"Yes ma'am I had just finished a gig at Franks tavern. We're regulars there you know, at Franks Tavern. Anyway a group of rat faced hoodlums jump me in a dark alley. I cried out for help and by the grace of god my cries reached the ears of that nice boy while he walked by."

"What did he do?"

"What he do? He kicked some ass that's what he did, never seen a white boy fight so good it was crazy."

"And you're positive it was this man?"

"Yep"

"Do you have any other evidence?"

"Well I've this" she handed Adrena a small tape; Adrena quickly placed it in the tape recorder and pressed play. "This was just recorded a couple of days ago. He was a nice kid a little goofy sometimes though; he must have accidentally sat on our recorder, when we gave him a ride. We record all of our sessions at Franks. Their only 4.99 plus tax—

"Shhhh" cried Adrena

From the tape, the old woman's voice filled the air.

"Boy if it wasn't for you, I'd really be in a pickle."

"Ah it was no big, just helping out my fellow man" said a muffled voice.

"It was big son real big, you look hungry we had some Bueno Nacho earlier it's not much but---"

"You've got Bueno Nacho here?"

"We've got some nacos and chimmuritos left over with extra Diablo sauce of course."

"I don't know what to say except Boo Yah!"

The cigarette fell from Jonathan's mouth onto the floor. He stood mouth agape as Adrena gave him an, I told you saw stare.

"I told you Jonathan I'm a magnet for big news."

He gulped; the words Boo yah still echoing in his mind. There was no mistaking the voice. If they could prove the tape had been recorded recently then ... "This, this is big."

"Freaky big" she replied.

* * *

A/N  
Ok Adrena Lynn's character was kind of hard for me to put on paper. I'd like to know what you guys thought about it. Was it cool cuz I think it was cool well I hope it was cool. 


	5. Karma part 2

A/N Things are going to get pretty hectic now so buckle up. Two more chaps coming up real soon.

* * *

Sunday evening Festivity Inn: 

Kim pressed the pause button and unblinking stared at the television screen for fifteen straight minutes. She sat alone in the hotel room, the kimmunicator by her side.

"What does it look like he's doing there Wade?"

Wade sighed "Kim we've gone through this already---

"What does it look like Wade?"

"It looks like he's smiling Kim."

Kim pressed play and continued the tape of Ron's battle with the prison guards that had been secretly given to her by Dr. Director.

"He's ripping through these guys like paper and he's smiling. You don't need a degree in psychology to see how wrong this picture is."

"So what does this mean?"

"Will was right; I remember back at the motel I could feel something different about him. It was Ron and yet it wasn't."

"That doesn't really make any sense."

"No it doesn't." She closed her eyes and reflected on the situation.

"I don't know what to do Wade. Dr. Director has already revealed her plan to me."

"What is it?"

"Can't say; official gag order."

"Does Ron have any chance of winning?"

"It depends?"

"Depends on what?"

Wade waited for Kim to respond, after a few minutes of silence he decided to switch gears. Although he got the feeling she was keeping things from him.

"Maybe Ron can fix this by himself. You said he had a plan."

"Yes he does have a plan. He told it to me at the motel but then also said something else that freaked me a little."

"What?"

"He was talking about a past fight with Monkey Fist, he let it slip about what a huge rush he got out of it, and then he quickly changed the subject. While he was talking I sort of got the feeling that he was more excited at the prospect of just getting in touch with Monkey Fist, then finding out why his powers were out of control. It was like talking to a football player who was amping himself up before a big game."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I do love him" she said quickly

"Kim that's not what I asked."

"What's best for Ron that's what we're going to do, but to figure that out; I've got to see him again."

"And how are you going to manage that? GJ can't even find him"

"You're losing it in your old age Wade. Check out the city's pre Christmas festival that's in a couple of days. "

Kim waited a few minutes as Wade typed away.

"There's a Christmas festival featuring... Snowman Hank. The live Snowman Hank musical is coming to town."

"Yes, they're flyers all over the city."

"There's no way he'd risk it all to be there, he wouldn't….. He's going to be there isn't he?"

"If it's the Ron I know and love, he'll be there."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron choked and bolted upright in bed, his heart pounding so hard he thought it would burst out of his chest. More dreams, weird chaotic dreams that didn't make any sense. He lay back down on the bed; normally a person couldn't see their own hand in front of their face with the lights closed. But that really wasn't a problem when your hand was glowing.

"Hmmm, now this is new."

He waved his hand back and forth until the blue aura disappeared. That was a not good sign. Ever since the fight at Carlucci's mansion he'd been feeling better about himself. He hoped that he now had a measure of control over his powers, and was no longer a ticking time bomb. But then again he thought he had control before and look how that turned out.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he knew there was no chance of him falling back asleep. It was probably time to start getting prepared for the "job". He slipped on some clothes and stepped out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Director and Will Du hurried across the immense parking lot of a former police station and entered the building. This was where the temporary nerve center of Global Justice operations in the city had been established.

"There's another factor contributing to this disaster. Some of our agents in Middleton were found killed after they failed to give bi-weekly report. And it looks like it was done by a professional; the perp didn't leave a single clue but he left a mess."

Dr. Director's face looked grave "why don't you think this was an isolated incident?"

"It looked like it at first, but we've found evidence of someone hacking into our computer terminals there."

"What was this psycho looking for?"

"The last files that were viewed contained some minor information about Kimberly Possible. This is a serious matter."

"The deaths of our fellow Agents are always a serious matter." She said this in a slow style which emphasized the importance of the statement.

"You're right, I'd like permission to put some extra detail on Kim if that's possible."

"Permission granted. What about the incident at Kingsbury have we confirmed that it was Ron who helped those kids?"

"I'd bet my life that it was him, but Clayton and Catherine Hughes aren't talking. He must have made quite an impression on them; at least he's doing some good."

"Call of the investigation; those kids have been through enough. Besides Kingsbury isn't really that far from here Ron's either in the city or he's real close."

"You've got to hand it to him for keeping off the road and avoiding all the checkpoints and roadblocks."

They walked into her temporary office and Dr. Director took her place behind her desk, and Will took a seat in front. "Let's focus on the problem at hand right now, how's our security at the museum?"

"Security is excellent; we've got round the clock patrols. Everything is completely secure and the only reasonable way in, is through the roof. The second he's through that roof door we nab him."

Silence

Dr. Director leaned back in her chair and appeared to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

More silence

"You don't think we have a chance with this plan do you?"

"No it's a good plan; I just think brute force might not be enough this time."

"So am I to assume you've got another plan?"

"I've got a plan B, in case plan A doesn't work. I'd tell you more but these walls may have ears"

Will knew that she meant Capt. Conklin; there were rumors that he'd been offering some GJ Agents money to be his eyes and ears. The idea very idea disgusted Will but the thought of a Plan B intrigued him greatly.

"Is Plan B good?"

"If certain factors come together it might be better then Plan A?"

The way the conversation was going began to annoy him. Why didn't he know about another plan?

"Might be better?"

"It all depends."

Will let out a short sigh "ok just tell me this, if Plan B is so great why isn't it Plan A?"

Dr. Director got up from her seat and walked towards the nearest window. "Plan B as of right now is just an idea, there's a good chance it might not be set in motion. I'm waiting on a very important confirmation.

"What's taking this confirmation so long?"

Dr. Director laughed nervously "I never thought this would be an issue in our line of work; but if it comes down to this it'd be an understatement to say that feelings will be hurt."

"Unfortunately we're not in the business of making or _keeping_ friends."

"You don't mince word do you Agent Du. If it makes you feel any better those are my exact sentiments."

Just then another agent stepped into the office, carrying a large suitcase with him

"Excuse me Senior Agent Du, the packages are here."

Dr. Director looked puzzled "what packages?"

The agent handed Will the suitcase "we're getting early Christmas gifts from R&D."

Will opened the suitcase and pulled out what appeared to be a futuristic looking AK-47. He pushed a small button on the side and the weapon came to life. For a brief second it emitted a sound resembling a computer booting up. Will aimed at the wall pulled the trigger, and the weapon released an electrical pulse that created a small but very deep crater in the wall.

Will smiled "it really packs a punch and it's got a ninety five percent chance of temporarily paralyzing any muscle it hits."

"How long is temporary?"

He shrugged "the maximum time we've discovered for paralysis is about a day and a half."

"What's it called?"

"They're called eStorms that stands for----"

"Electric storms that's obvious enough" She turned to the other agent "I want everybody armed with these; and I mean everybody. Oh and Will—

"Yes"

"The repairs for that wall are coming out of your paycheck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Water, cold water splashed against him, bringing him out of the darkness. How long had he been out hours, days, weeks, years? Even in his dazed state, he could tell someone had tied him to a chair. He seemed to be in a basement somewhere, suddenly he saw some movement in the corner of his eyes. From the shadows appeared a raven haired young man.

"What do you want?"

Dartz walked up to him an open folder in hand "lets have a history lesson shall we; four years ago you joined a secret Yakuza organization in Hong Kong. With your previous ninja training you rose to the top ranks as an assassin, but then you did something naughty. This is where the lesson gets really interesting. You killed a wealthy Hong Kong Taipan who was unfortunately a good friend of a Richard McAllister who just happens to be a tyrannical billionaire who aspires to create his own private army of the strongest and most ruthless men the world the world has ever seen."

"Too bad, must be bad Karma. Now suddenly there's a price on your head, you've got nowhere to run and eventually you get caught. Now McAllister doesn't just want you dead he wants your whole group dead, and their secret location is hidden somewhere in your brain."

Dartz closes the folder and brings his face uncomfortably close to his captive "Under the influence of some sort of truth serum you let out a huge secret. Didn't you Miyamoto Fukushima?"

"What do you want with me?" Fukushima gasped.

Dartz backs away "you tell McAllister all about certain individual with Mystical Monkey Power who may have the ability to showcase fabulously destructive power. Isn't that right Fukushima?"

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me. Before you joined the Yakuza you fought Stoppable countless times and each time you fought he got exponentially better. Not only that, as a former member of the Yamanouchi School you knew that he was destined for greatness."

Fukushima spat on the ground "destined for greatness please; the outsider was nothing he is nothing and he will always be nothing."

Dartz shook his head "jealousy is such a stupid emotion." He grabbed Fukushima by the chin "now don't be so rude I'm actually here to thank you. If you hadn't piqued McAllister interest I would have never out he was the chosen."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This is the deal Fukushima-_san _you may have made McAllister's day with that bit of news but he still has a price on your head. Even though you escaped and have been hiding under every dirt clod you thought was safe, I know it's not fun living on the run. Now I'm offering you the guaranteed protection off my organization."

"What do you want?"

"I want Ron to join my little group. Now I don't want to brainwash him, I don't need a puppet. That's not how I play my game, and this is a very important game. I need him as a friend. I need him to trust me; I want an alliance with the Chosen. And how do you get an alliance, by offering gifts."

He stared into Fukushima's eyes with a cold stare "and I was thinking there might be something at Yamanouchi. But I don't know where it is. You were banished from Yamanouchi right?"

A flicker of understanding flashed in Fukushima's eyes. "The Lotus Blade it's… destined to be his."

"Can you get me this blade? You'll have all of my resources at your command of course."

"Yes I can get the Blade, but what do I get in return?"

A smirk came to Dartz face "you mean besides me allowing you to live?"

"I've been living with a death sentence for four years; sometimes I think it's better if it all ended anyway."

Dartz smirk grew into a smile "well let's say somehow one day Yamanouchi just happens to disappear. Poof! It'll need to be rebuilt with a new master of course."

"I accept, as long as I can do things my way."

"Why not, I'll have the guards untie you." Dartz walked away smiling. A new piece had been added to the game, the always important pawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday night.

Ron felt an eerie feeling crawl through his very soul, he felt it again a second time in the sharp wintry wind blowing into the city. It was a feeling that the worse was yet to come. He remembered the Japanese concept of Karma; that pointed out that sometimes life wasn't completely under a person's control. A powerful samurai had once said "I did not choose to be what I am. It is my karma." For that Samurai it was his karma to eventually become shogun and then to die gloriously. But then there was always the bad kind karma. Was it Ron's karma to be wandering the cold streets tonight? Maybe his karma was to live with Kim and start a family in a big house with a white picket fence; then again maybe his karma would be completely different.

"_What is my karma?"_

He'd been searching the alleys of the city for hours now, searching for what he wasn't sure. He didn't like his original plan to get into the museum. He got a gut feeling if he dug around the city a little he'd come up with something better. A well prepared ninja was a living ninja. He stopped and spotted a potential target, a cold looking homeless man digging through the garbage.

"Hey is it cold enough for you?"

The homeless man ignored him "

"Your right that wasn't really funny. You know on a day like this a fella could use a nice warm room maybe a hot meal."

The homeless man stopped everything "what do I got to do, because I aint doing any "funny" stuff. I've still got my pride."

"No I just need some information. Especially from someone who knows every nook and cranny of this city. I mean really, really knows about the city."

"I might have heard about some people like that. Are you a cop?"

"No I've actually been on the wrong side of the law lately."

The homeless man stared him down "who hasn't?"

"So what's your name?"

"Phil."

"Phil alright Phil. Depending on what you know I've got the weird feeling you have just saved me from a whole lot of trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday morning 3 A.M:

The bellhop watched the maniac through his swollen eyes. The man smacked him in the face forcing the bellhop to focus. He held up a small key card to the bellhops face.

"This is the key to room thirty B right."

The bellhop managed to nod, it was pretty much the only thing he could do with his hands and legs tied. He was propped up against a toilet seat in the men's room, by the smiling lunatic before him.

"Too bad man you've just got the worst luck. If you hadn't walked in while I was stealing the key, you'd live to see another day. But now… bad karma I guess."

"Why?" The bellhop cried.

Vince mulled the question over "Why? That's a good question: well first of all I'm tired of hanging around those Global Justices jerks. I mean non lethal enforcement what the F. And I don't know if it's just me but the air in the city just makes me sick. You could say I just want to get this job over really quickly so I could home. But I guess the honest answer to your question is that I'm a psycho you stupid son of a bitch it doesn't get any simpler then that."

The bell hop continued to squirm against his restraints. Vince rubbed his hands together and placed a piece of tape over his victim's mouth. He pulled out a short blade from his back pocket and marveled at it. The he crouched before the bellhop.

"Now you see this knife it's really rare, sharper then a surgeon's scalpel. I once cut a guy's hand right off with one swipe; his fingers were still wiggling even after it hit the ground. With this I could peel your face right off." He placed the blade against the bellhop's face

The bellhop whimpered in fear, his body began to shake.

Vince rubbed his hand through the man's hair "Don't worry I'm not going to torture you. No, no this will be quick, think of it as an early Christmas present. Tis the season you know."

The bellhop attempted to scream through the tape, but Vince struck like a snake jamming the blade into the man's chest.

He cuddled the bellhop as his body slumped against Vince's and began to convulse "shhh its ok, don't worry. There's no more pain. Give me your life force; I'll put it to good use I promise." Vince gasped softly as he felt the familiar energy course through his body. When it was all over Vince pulled away and checked his clothes. He had managed not to get any blood on him. The sign of a true professional He smoothed out his suit pushed back his hair a popped a tic-tac into his mouth. The bellhop's life force was surprisingly potent; it was like a quick shot of adrenaline, but there was someone else in the building with just as much vibrant energy. If all went as planned the hotel staff would find two bodies to remove before breakfast.

Vince exited the first floor men's room with a spring in his step. He nodded to a pretty woman he passed by on the way to the elevator. The hotel had a familiar tune playing through the PA system. He snapped his fingers along.

"_Once I thought my innocence was gone. Now I know that happiness goes on, that's where you found me. When you put your arms around me, I haven't been there for the longest time oh, oh, oh, for the longest time."_

With a ding the glass elevator opened up for him. From inside the elevator the guest got a magnificent view of the city's skyline.

"_I'm a psycho you stupid son of a bitch." _ Vince chuckled when he remembered his conversation with the bellhop. Yes he was a psycho he'd known that as a fact since he was a young boy. The product of a well known senator's third or fourth mistress was a psycho. These dark evil thoughts had probably been with him since birth. It seemed like he had been stabbing small animals with knives the minute he learned to walk. He knew he was different, but he didn't know how different until he had killed his best friend.

Ah John, what a pal he was. John's family had tried their hardest to pin John's disappearance on Vince, but no body means, no evidence. He remembered John's mother pleading with him to tell her where the body was. She swore she wouldn't bring him to court she just wanted the body. Vince just smiled and wished her the best of luck in finding her son's remains.

A chill ran down his spine, those were some good memories. He recalled holding John under the water watching the expression on his face as he struggled for air.

"Priceless."

Vince often returned to where he had killed John. It always filled him with nostalgia; after all he had good times with old Johnny boy. He was his best friend and he was the first life force that Vince had ever absorbed, it was only fitting that John's memory be honored.

The elevator door opened up and Vince stepped onto the thirtieth floor.

"_I don't care what consequence it brings, I have been a fool for lesser things. I want you so bad; I think you ought to know that. I intend to hold you for the longest time, oh, oh, oh for the longest time."_

He stopped in front of Kim's door. He wondered how exactly he wanted this go. He played out a quick scenario in his head

"News at eleven, former teen hero Kim Possible was found riddled with bullets in a Carson City hotel."

He stroked his chin; yes he liked how it sounded. It didn't sound glamorous but it had plenty of shock value. It was elegant in its simplicity. He slipped the keycard into the lock and then silently pushed the door open with one hair as he pulled out a silenced handgun with the other.

"Honey I'm home" he said softly as walked slowly into the room. The sound of loud snoring led him into the bedroom. In the darkness he could see her figure on the bed.

"It's a real shame to snuff out such a pretty little flower, or well life's a bitch."

He forcefully pulled the covers from under her and aimed at her head.

Silence

Vince kept the gun aimed at head; there was something very wrong going on here. Pulling the covers off should have initiated some reaction from her. He kept the gun trained at her while he searched the wall for a light switch. He flipped the switch and stared at the person in the bed. It was Kim Possible in her pajamas lying on the bed still snoring. Vince walked over to the bed and swung his pistol at her. To his surprise the pistol and his hand went right through.

"Holy shit it's a hologram." How, when did she leave? And who was this hologram supposed to fool? Was it Global Justice? Did this mean she wasn't coming back? Did she run off to her boyfriend? He slumped against the wall. He may have completely missed his chance to kill her. Was it time for him to ditch his GJ agent disguise? No there was still a chance that she might go back to them.

A slim chance.

"Damn it" he muttered the thought of spending more time with GJ made him want to vomit.

Plus now he had to personally clean up the mess he left in the bathroom.

"Alright keep cool, stay cool. It's time to come with a new plan" He took a deep breath and regained his composure. He exited the door with a smile on his face. It was always best to keep positive in life.

"_Oh if you said goodbye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By mid afternoon a large crowd had already assembled at the city park. Children of all ages and their parents filled the park air with excited chatter. Then someone appeared on the stage. The children raced to their seats as a certain snowman shimmied his way into the center stage. A Snowman Hank chant began as the children jockeyed for the good seats. In the rush most people failed to notice the young man with a Snowman Hank mask butt heads with a woman and her son.

"Excuse me but this seat belongs to my son." The overweight mother bumped her chest against Ron, pushing him backwards.

"What are you talking about I've been sitting here for hours, I just got up to go to the bathroom."

"Are you calling me a liar little man?"

"Look lady I don't want any trouble alright, but this is my seat."

"I don't see your name on it."

"What, are we in kindergarten?"

She looked Ron up and down in disgust "where's your kid?"

"I don't have a kid I'm just here to see the show?"

"Aren't you a little old for this show."

Ron just stared at her for a moment then reached into his pockets. "I don't know what your problem is lady, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce." He removed a twenty dollar bill from his pockets. "Maybe President Jackson can help us compromise."

The woman looked at the bill as her son tugged at her sleeves "mommy I want to see Snowman Hank."

"Shut up sweety, do you want popcorn or not?" She smiled at Ron "enjoy your seat sir" She snatched the money out of his hand and dragged her crying child away.

Ron shook his head and took his seat, the show was about to begin. After three years although it would be brief, for an hour and a half he'd be able to forget his troubles and enjoy life.

"And remember gang...It's not the turkey or the stuffing, or the gifts around the tree---

Snowman Hank pointed his mike to the crowd so they could follow along

"**It's a warm and fuzzy feeling: that begins with you and me."**

Snowman Hank continued "so put away those petty problems, embrace you fellow man."

"Preach on Hank" Ron called out.

Everyone in the crowd chanted along with Snowman Hank. **"And join the celebration, all across this wonderful land. Have a ringling, tingling, chris cringling Christmas. Ring a ling a ling. Ring a ling a ling. Have a hop a long, sing a long happy holiday. And when the snow starts, we'll hoist a hearty cheer for the rootingest, tootingest, halfalootingest favorite time of year."**

"**YEE HA!"**

The crowd erupted in applause and everyone jumped to their feet. Ron was blowing on a novelty horn when it happened.

Beep-beep-be-beep.

He froze, it couldn't be. The world around him began to spin, maybe it was his imagination. He quickly did a 180 scan; he found nothing in the sea of faces. It was his imagination.

Beep-beep-be-beep.

He had to move and move quickly; no that's exactly what she wanted. He should remain still. She was just trying to draw him out. Then again maybe it'd be better to try and escape in the mass of people. He could feel a pair of eyes on him. He casually turned in a 360 degree motion scanning the crowd again. Slowly he moved away from his seat, he walked carefully towards the exit.

Beep-beep-be-beep.

He picked up the pace; walking briskly then he started to sprint lightly.

Beep-beep-be-beep.

He ran, he pushed through the crowd as fast as he could, bumping others along the way. He was almost to the exit; freedom was assured when someone grabbed him by the collar. Then he was falling, he'd been tripped and he landed roughly on his back.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to run from me."

Ron looked up at Kim, momentarily stunned at her stealthy prowess. "KP remind me which one of us went to ninja school again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat next together under the shade of a tree their backs resting on the trunk. Ron now with a bag of popcorn mused at the situation.

"I never taught my love of a timeless Christmas classic would be my downfall." He offered her some of the popcorn, she declined.

"KP first of all I'd like to apologize for knocking you out. It was the only thing I could think of doing. I know you're angry but I figured the make-up sex would be just as good as good as the fugitive sex. Which by the way, I can safely say was not just out of this world, but the whole damn universe."

She laughed "So you're blaming your actions on the fact that you anticipated make up sex?"

"KP for the past three years that was the only thing I anticipated. Like a famous comedian once said, when you're in prison the sex you want, you don't get and the sex you get you don't want."

"It was rough huh?"

"I wouldn't be going too far out on a limb when I say I've had better days."

"You know some people would think this wasn't the best time for jokes"

He sighed "alright Kim what do you want me to say? That it was a soul crushing experience, where I was surrounded by vicious animal's everyday? Wait how about how most of the time you wake up wondering if somebody was going to take you out today, or do you want to know how it feels to have the guards beating on you while you wonder why your life had turned on you. Will hearing those stories make you feel better?"

"No"

"Alright I'll keep repressing my emotions and we can enjoy my buffoonish but quality jokes. There's nothing to be worried about though prison was just a notch worse then high school in my opinion anyway; no one ever tried to throw feces at me in the boy's locker room. Or attempt to engage in some other unmentionable ahem activities………those animals"

"You're taking this pretty well, you do know what me being here means right?"

Ron popped some more popcorn into his mouth "that Global Justice is here. There probably waiting for me at the museum right?"

Kim opened her mouth to say something

"Wait, don't tell me; we can't have you committing any crimes now." He slumped back against the tree "I'll just assume they're waiting for me. I'm not mad though, you did the right thing; actually I'm kind of glad you told tell them. I couldn't ask you to be an accessory for me."

She grabbed the popcorn from his hand and began to munch on it.

A thought came to his head "so should I be worried that you were maybe followed?"

She looked at him curiously "isn't that something you should have been worried about from the very beginning?"

Ron blushed and scratched his head "that probably should have been my first question."

"I have no idea how you managed to stay on the run for so long" she said

They both laughed at the thought.

"There's just something about being around you KP that really makes me drop my guard."

"I've been asked to officially aid Global Justice for this particular assignment." She said flatly.

Ron said nothing as he looked up at the sky; the sun was going to set soon. He wondered if his karma was once again taking turn for the worse.

"I'm almost at the end of the road Kim all I have to do is steal the monkey head and them everything will fall into place."

"How exactly will you get in touch with Monkey Fist?'

He was glad she asked he could barely hold in his enthusiasm "now if I steal the monkey head it will be big news right?"

"Yeah"

"Now watch this" he pulled out a pen and piece of paper scribbled furiously on it and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"A ransom note addressed to my fine simian friend."

"No I mean what is it? It looks like Japanese, but weirder."

It's like some kind of ancient Japanese pig Latin. It's almost impossible for anyone who doesn't know it by heart to translate. I'll leave it as a calling card."

"When did you learn how to write this?"

"Never did"

"What?"

"The Monkey power KP I can read and write this naturally, it's something else I discovered about myself in Yamanouchi. And if I can read it---

"So can Monkey Fist"

"Exactly, I spray paint this on the wall and then it's placed in the newspapers, on the web, in the news. That monkey freak will surly notice it, I know he keeps track of all things monkey."

"What does the message say?'

"It just sets a date and time for our play date."

"That's your plan."

"That's all I got. There's no other way around it."

"What are you going to do if it doesn't work?"

"I can't afford to think like that KP, it will work. I've got no other choice."

Ron stretched his arms above his head and began to stare at the woman he loved; she seemed to be lost in another world.

"You still look good" he said.

She blushed, "thanks."

"Tired"

"Exhausted, I don't really sleep much these days."

"Nightmares?"

"Not really."

"Well you're lucky." He said "these days it's a miracle if I don't wake up in a cold sweat."

"What do you dream about?"

"Its usually a bunch of weird stuff but there's this one dream that always stands out. In it I'm just walking across this fence. That's it, just me walking across this narrow fence and on each side of the fence is a bottomless pit. I have no idea why it freaks me out so much."

It was like the whole world had gone silent.

"Ron when you said you were glad I told Global Justice was it really because you were worried about me or because you wanted a challenge?"

He sat upright "what? How could you say that?"

"Ok you were worried about me, I can see that. But are you excited knowing that Global Justice is setting a trap for you."

Warning signals exploded through Ron's brain there was no denying that he had secretly wanted Global Justice to be there, instead of the slow footed geriatric or overweight guards that usually patrolled museums at night. But something told him this was something not to reveal to Kim.

"Of course not"

She studied his eyes for another moment then stood up "I guess I'll head back they'll be suspicious if I'm not there. Ron stood up too and they embraced, and it was like time had stopped for him. Her head rested on his shoulder, her hair touched his face. He felt comfortable, warm and comfortable. Warm and comfortable enough that for the second time today he'd be able to forget his troubles and enjoy life.

She whispered into his ear "Ron"

"Yeah KP."

"I saw the security tape of your fight with the prison guards."

She could feel his heart beat increase. It beat rapidly against her chest, he attempted to move away but she held on to him.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Warning signals went off like firecrackers in his head.

"No it happened so fast it's all vague, I remember fighting for awhile in the beginning then everything sort of went black."

The warning signals faded, so warm.

"Think back Ron before you blacked out, when you were fighting, did you enjoy it?"

So warm so peaceful. It felt so good.

"Yes."

He felt her body shudder against his, then immediately straightened.

"I'm sorry" he whispered although he didn't really know why he apologized.

"Do you think you can get past Global Justice?"

"I've got no doubt"

"What can I do?"

He backed off slightly "whoa hit the brakes, I'm committing a crime remember. There is no way I'm getting you involved."

"Ron I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And I've decided to go with you"

"Wait back up I believe we've had this conversation before and---

She put her index finger on his lip "you know I love you right."

"Yeah"

"You know I only want to do what's best for you right? I want to help you, you understand that don't you?"

"Yeah" they looked into each other's eyes the rest of the world faded away.

"I… ok" he said finally "there's going to be a fire works show here tonight. Meet me here, we'll catch the show and then skip town right after."

"You want to catch a fireworks show after robbing a museum."

"We don't have to stay for the whole thing."

She smiled leaned forward and kissed his cheek, it was the most gentle kiss he had ever been given.

"I've got to go"

"Wait KP hold on. I uh never mind."

She began to walk away "actually, wait."

"What is Ron?"

He took a deep breath "wow this is hard" he took her hand.

"What---

"I just want to see the ring for a sec" he glanced at it for a moment and removed it from her finger.

"Hey"

Before she could react he slid it back on "I just want to make it you know official, but not official, official. Because our… my situation kind of sucks. When things get better I'll make it official, official. I'm babbling aren't I?"

"Yeah you are, but in a weird way it was also the most romantic thing I've ever heard"

"Well you know me Mr. Romance" he chuckled softly. "Anyway uh you better get going; Global Justice might get suspicious right."

She turned hesitated slightly and then finally walked away.

* * *

PSSSSTTT Hey you yeah you. Did you like the chapter Yes? Then review it. No? review it and tell me what's wrong it'll really help me out. 


	6. Karma part 3

A/N alright let's rock and roll

* * *

Later that night Nevada Museum of Natural history: 

Rookie Global Justice Agent Robert Parish code named echo 15 peered through the doorway of the basement, and slipped inside. It was time for a break. Once in the room he made his way down a dimly lit passageway.

"This is far enough" he thought removed a beer can from his a pouch in his body armor. He removed his helmet and wiped his sweaty forehead. Someday he'd mention to Dr. Director how hot the helmet made him.

"No one's going to miss me for a few minutes" he took a sip from the can.

Besides he was stuck patrolling the ground floors, everyone knew all the action would be on the top floors. It was the only secure way into the museum. He sniffed the air around him, something smelled funny. It was a putrid odor and it was overwhelming. It was pretty sure that it was raw sewage.

He boots made crunched something on the floor. Robert looked down and found pieces of shattered bricks along ground. Then he spotted something even more frightening, wet foot prints on the ground.

There was someone else down here.

Robert reached for his walkie talkie but stopped he could swear he saw his shadow move. In the silence of the room he could only hear his own shallow breathing, suddenly the shadow swept over him covering him in darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senior Agent Redford and Agent Hennessy stood guard in front of the Cabeza de Mono the last line of defense for the figure. Most of the other Agents patrolled the top floors and the front entrance.

"So Hennessey how's the wife."

If Redford could have seen through Hennessey's helmet he would have seen the extreme displeasure that was now featured on his face.

"Wife? Oh you mean the plaintive. Oh she's fine, probably asleep right now, dreaming about sugar plums and alimony checks."

"Man that's rough."

"Not as rough as looking at her face in the morning. Sometimes I think it was all for the best you know. But I do miss the kids"

The two men scanned the room again; it was part of the same routine.

"Man we've been guarding this place for at least a week. I don't think he's coming anymore" said Hennessey.

"Yeah I know you'd like him to be a no show?"

"Hey they only thing I'm scared of is my wife's cooking. Anyway I'd like to retire with my spine intact. If that means he----"

Agent Redford's walkie talkie suddenly came to life

"Echo 15 to all agents target has been spotted I repeat target spotted in the North Wing he must have come in through the roof."

The sound of another agent's voice

"Echo 15 weren't you assigned to the basement? We can't find you on the security monitors."

Muffled gunfire

"Help I need backup, no please no! Oh god oh god no noooo"

"All available patrolling agents proceed to the north wing and backup Echo 15, I repeat backup Echo 15."

Hennessy stared at Redford a worried look on his face "damn"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice job echo you should audition for horror movies, I've seen enough of them to know you can scream with the best female leads."

Ron stood over echo 15, who was kneeling on the ground, his hands placed on his head.

"Please man, don't hurt me."

"Don't worry I know I've got a bad rep but I'm actually a nice guy if you get to know me."

"Whatever man, just don't hurt me."

Ron sighed while he rummaged through the various gadgets that the Agent had been carrying. Smoke pellets, interference grenades, first aid, typical Global Justice filed agent gear.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"How'd you get in?"

"Ok I'll try to keep this brief; few people actually know that years ago this museum used to be a mansion owned by a very paranoid mobster who built an underground escape route in case the feds or rival gangs ever dropped by for a visit. The escape route just happens to be connected to Carson City's sewer system which is frequently navigated by the city's homeless population. Took me a couple of hours to navigate the place but I managed to find the entrance. It had long ago been bricked up quickly and cheaply, making it very easy to bust through."

"Fine one other question; why did I have to sound like such a bitch, when I was giving the fake message?"

"Its psychological warfare dude, haven't you heard that fear is the true opiate of combat."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means guys with shaking hands can't shoot straight. Basic battlefield knowledge, Global Justice should really have a course on Ancient Japanese wisdom"

"Ok I got you so what happens now?"

"What happens now? That's actually a good question. Here's two for you, does that body suit feel as tight as it looks and---" Ron looked down at the weapon that he had removed from the agent. "---that looks new what is it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Global Justice HQ

Dr. Director had been reviewing photos of the crime scenes in Middleton when Will came through her office door. He didn't say a word, he just nodded to her and she got the message, but before she got up from the desk. The video phone on her desk rang, she pushed a button. The face of Scott Conklin appeared on the screen.

"I'll be quick I'm sure you've already been alerted about Stoppable's presence. But there's no need to rush over."

"No need?"

"I'm already stationed at the museum and I'm perfectly capable of handling this situation. I'm sure it'll be no big deal. Besides you could use the time to solve the murders of your agents stationed in Middleton."

"Are you sure you don't need any assistance Captain?"

"I assure you Doc I've got everything under control. Besides if things get hectic I've got the beautiful Ms. Possible with me, which is a plus since she knows how he thinks."

"Ok Captain I leave everything in your capable hands."

Will looked at her incredulously "what are you doing?"

"Don't worry I anticipated that arrogant jerk would try to hijack this mission, if he can get the job done then more power to him."

"So Plan B?"

"Plan A or Plan B either way this is ending tonight ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Museum security room

Scott Conklin had a large smile on his face Dr. Director had given up power quicker then he imagined. Apparently she long ago realized knew who should really be in charge, he admired how quickly she had learned that.

He stood behind two Agents who were carefully watching over dozens of computer screens at once. The Museum's security wasn't the best by a long shot but it was enough, more then enough.

"Keep both eyes on every camera feed boys this is it. He's in the museum somewhere, it's your job to find him."

Conklin turned his head to the red head who stood against the wall behind him a largely concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong hun; it's finally time to see what your boyfriend's made of."

She looked at indignantly and gave him a forced smile that he couldn't help but laugh at. He turned back to the computer screens "the young today have no respect for their elders. Ok son its prime time, impress me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's the matter Hennessy, you look sick" Agent Redford laughed.

"Shut up it's the silence, it just creeps me out."

The sound of footsteps snapped both guards into alert mode. They aimed their weapons at the adjacent hallway listening to the sound of approaching footsteps. Seconds later a fellow agent stepped into view, and they relaxed.

"Jeez what's going on here? Haven't they found him yet?" the agent asked.

"No" said Hennessey "and they haven't found Echo 15 yet either."

"Did you hear him screaming? That freaked me out man."

Redford took a glance at the number of star symbols on the agent's chest; he only spotted one which meant he was a rookie. "Look here rook I know you're spooked but you need to get back to your assigned post."

Suddenly the agent aimed his weapon behind them "holy crap it's him."

Hennessey and Redford spun on their heels to face the threat, but discovered that there was nothing behind them. There was a soft humming noise followed by a two large bangs. Redford and Hennessey looked up to see the only two security cameras in the room fall to the ground in pieces. Hennessey turned quickly just as an eStorm smashed into his face, knocking him out. Redford tried to aim his weapon but it was swiftly kicked out of his hand by the fake agent.

Ron aimed the weapon at the agent's head "this won't kill you but I'm betting it hurts."

Redford's walkie talkie came to life "Echo 8 this is the security the camera's have gone out for your room is everything ok, please respond over."

"Tell him everything is fine"

"Why should I do that?"

Redford watched in amazement as Ron began to glow in front of his very eyes.

"You show know that I don't have to use this weapon to hurt you."

Redford grabbed the walkie talkie quickly "it's cool on this end maybe it's a problem at your end over."

With his one free gloved hand Ron removed a can of spray paint from the pouch in the body suit that held echo 15's beer can. "That'll give some me some time to get my message across. Now uh---

"Redford"

"Redford it's been a pleasure but I've got to knock you out now. I can either blast you with this or chop you in the head. I recommend the chop."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Security room

"Echo 8 has given the ok" one of the agents watching the computer screen said to Conklin.

Conklin contemplated this and smiled "Can we contact all the other agents except for Echo 8 and 12."

"Sure"

"Do it and tell them to converge on the simian exhibit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a flick of the wrist Ron finished writing the message on the walls of the museum. He had spent days learning how to spray as fast as possible. Now it was time for the monkey, he approached the figure in its glass case. It was amazing just a few years ago he was fighting to save it, how times have changed. Well, now was not the time for nostalgia he used the eStorm to smash the glass case, tossed the weapon away, grabbed the monkey head and placed it snugly in his body suit.

"There now that wasn't so bad"

The wall behind exploded under the rapid fire of electrical discharges. It didn't take long for him to figure out it was time to go. Ron jetted down the nearby hallway as agents shouted for his surrender.

At the first intersection he turned the corner and stood against the wall. He listened for the following footsteps, two pairs of feet of feet, were following. He elbowed the first agent in the face just as he turned the corner, he never saw it coming and it knocked him out. Ron quickly turned on the second man by tackling him head on knocking the agents helmet off; they rolled along the floor trading blows. The agent rolled on top of him and attempted to smash his eStorm down on Ron's face. His movement limited Ron could only move his upper body to try and dodge the blows.

Clang

Both of them stopped fighting and looked up, he had been wrong there had been a third agent and he just thrown a small blue cylinder down the hallway.

It was known as the eBomb; a brand new weapon from GJ that he wasn't familiar with it. It rolled towards them in slow motion bounced on the floor once and came to as top. Ron didn't know what it would do but he was sure it was bad. He poked the agent he was fighting in the eye, jumped up and began to sprint once his foot hit the ground. The cylinder beeped once and released a web of electricity in all directions. The Agent who was still on the ground was instantly paralyzed in the electronic web.

"Holy crap what is that?" Ron yelled as the web of electricity spread across the floor with increasing speed. It followed him down another hallway and into another exhibit. The electricity nipped at his feet when he entered the Egyptian wing there on display was an open Egyptian alabaster casket. Thinking quickly he dove into the casket just as the electric web was at his heel. From inside the tomb he watched as the web stopped short just a few inches of the casket, apparently it had reached its limit.

He took a moment to catch his breath "ok I've got to stop playing around, I've got to focus. Moments later the web fizzled out and he jumped out of the tomb. Just as the agent who had thrown the cylinder entered the room and opened fire. He rolled across the ground to dodge a burst of rapid fire electrical pulses. He reached into the body suit and swiftly grabbed a hand full of smoke pellets. He did an additional roll, stopped aimed and whipped the pellets at the agent's helmet. The pellets hit their target dead on; the product of an A minus in the shuirken target practice course. Upon contact the pellets released a thick layer of smoke around the agents head causing him to fire wildly around the room. Ron quickly ran up to him and knocked him into the wall with a single kick.

"Ok this way" Ron headed west when he heard the march of footsteps coming from that direction.

"Ok" he turned in the opposite direction "this way"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conklin laughed at the screen "not bad kid, though I didn't think Global Justice was this incompetent."

The two agents who manned the computers ignored the comment and urgently issued Ron's current location to their teamates

Conklin watched curiously as Ron entered the elevator "oh wrong move kid." From the security room they could manually control the elevators destination.

"Stop the elevator. We've got him now he's trapped, tell our boys to gather on the first floor. Then send the elevator down."

In less then ten minutes most of the agents gathered around the first floor elevator. They waited anxiously their fingers on the trigger as the elevator finally descended

Ping

The door opened but no one stepped out, in fact there was no one in the elevator at all. But there was a pile of Global Justice weaponry on the ground, mace, flash grenades. Most of the basic essentials carried by a GJ field agent had apparently been tossed aside

One Agent stepped forward and signaled for the others to follow, slowly they peered into the elevator no was there but they did find a hole in ceiling.

Conklin burst into laughter when it became apparent that Ron was gone. He turned to Kim still laughing heartily "oh he's good he's real good." Still laughing he walked past her and headed for the exit.

"Where the hell are you going?" Asked one of the agents

"Oh this is too much fun to watch on screen, I've got to see him in action for myself."

Conklin left the two agents alone in the room. One of them turned towards Kim who hadn't said a word since the fighting began. The same worried look on her face

"What's with her?"

"I don't know maybe she's in shock" he said dismissively "Keep your eyes on the camera feed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXA mansion somewhere in Hawaii

"Breaking news across the globe Multi Billionaire Monty Chirac was killed this morning when an explosion rocked his home just moments ago. Monty Chirac was rumored to have made his most of his fortune in the weapons black market; he was recently linked with supplying weapons of mass destruction to the brutal dictator Chissisi Mawalli of the African Nation Kimbowee to use against insurgents. Chirac's death has been credited to the terrorist group now known as the Crimson Band. The organization Crimson Band has been making waves in the world recently and is now being seen as an organization to be feared."

"I've just received some shocking news, Chissisi Mawalli was found dead minutes ago, murdered in his national palace. The news of his death has sent citizens rioting in the streets the country has been plunged into civil war."

Mary shut off the TV "you can add another successful operation to your list Dartz. Should I break out the champagne"

Dartz sat at his desk concentrating mostly on the laptop in front of him. To the left of his notebook, was a chess board with holographic pieces on the surface. A knight piece glided across the board then it beeped signifying the end of the computers turn.

Dartz kept his eyes on the laptop screen "bishop to D5" the board beeped in acknowledgement, as the bishop glided across the board and took its position.

"Why do you sound so sad Mary the world's a better place with those bastards gone; we've done the right thing. This is a just war."

Beep

"What about the civil war in Kimbowee?"

"Queen to D3; Mawalli was one of the worst dictators the world has ever seen Mary, he killed millions of his own people. I know it looks grim but they're better off now then they were under his rule. We did them a favor by killing that demon, one day the world will thank us."

"I know we're doing the right thing but sometimes---

Beep

"King to C4; I know how you feel Mary but this is the best we can do right now, little by little we're making an impact. There are some people out there who do not care how much lives they spill to make a profit, and unfortunately those people rule this world. Now all we can do now is bite at their ankles but soon everything will change."

Beep

"Can Ron really help us change the world?"

"He can, and he will, but for now we can just plan and wait until he trusts us and then we can enlighten him; Bishop to C6. Like it or not he will have a huge impact in deciding the world's future it's his destiny."

Mary reflected on this while she watched Dartz play chess and focus on the screen at the same time.

"Are you still translating those scrolls? What are they for anyway?"

He smiled "they're all part of the bigger picture Mary." There came a buzz from his intercom.

Beep

"We've got a confirmation on Stoppable's whereabouts, Global Justice and you know who seem to be closing in on him, proceeding as planned."

Dartz sat back in his seat, finally resting his eyes. A smirk on his face "Queen to G2, check in two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later the security room:

"Damn we can't find him anywhere; do you think he's still in the building?" One of the agents said to his partner

"He's got to be, the outside cameras haven't picked anything up either."

Focusing completely on the computer screens, both men failed to notice the cover of one of the vents in the room slowly open and a small green cylinder pop out of it. The cylinder beeped loudly catching the attention of the agents. Their eyes locked on the cylinder as it released bright disorienting flash of light. Ron slid from inside the vent, knocked out one agent with a quick chop and grabbed the other in an arm lock.

"What do you want?" the agent yelled as he tried struggled to regain his vision.

"Well I'd like to escape, but you guys aren't making it that easy for me. Seriously isn't it obvious? From here I can see where most of the patrols are so I can avoid them. But I also have a favor to ask… well I guess in this circumstance it's more of an order then a favor."

"Go to hell"

"Wow that was pretty rude, but I'll let it slide for. Right now I want you to turn on the fire alarm."

He would have pulled one of the various alarms located around the museum but there was the possibility that the security room might have a manual override, in case of false alarms.

"Why?"

"I don't want to sound egotistical here but I actually need some media coverage. I've got to get my message into the papers and news broadcasts."

"What the holy hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah it's a long and complicated story" he applied a little pressure on the agents arm. "And I'd really like to sit here and open up to you but I've really got to go soon Oprah's on you know."

He applied a little more pressure on the arm.

The agent with his free hand reached for the keyboard and typed in few letters. Seconds later the alarm went off throughout the museum.

"Now tell everybody to evacuate, tell them I started a fire."

"Never."

"Look I don't want to keep on fighting. I've had my fun but I'm tired all I want is to leave here without hurting anyone …..Scratch that, I want to leave without seriously hurting anyone. Now I can walk out of here without anymore incidents, or I can walk out of here over a pile of bodies. It's your choice."

The agent thought about it for a moment then once again reached for the keyboard

For the first time ever, Ron was thankful of his reputation as a monster. It had made the job a lot easier then it should have been. Sometimes there were benefits to being feared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All agents evacuate the building immediately. The target has a started a fire that cannot be contained, inform all fellow agents you meet of the situation and evacuate immediately."

Vince listened passively to the message coming from his walkie talkie, but he had other things on his mind. He'd again failed to get close enough to Kim Possible to kill her. He cursed his misfortunate, what if she decided to leave again and this time not return. It would further drag out this unfortunate mess he was in.

"Hey man we'd better leave. We're probably the last two agents in here" said Vince's partner Echo 32 they had spent most of day helping patrol the middle floors.

"I reckon that'd be for the best" Vince replied

"You two get over here"

Vince and Echo 32 twirled around to face Conklin; he motioned for them to come over.

"But we've been ordered to evacuate sir."

"Don't worry about that" Conklin said "You two just follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like it's finally over" Ron said as he watched the Agents file out of the building. Now it was just a matter of making it back to the basement and then he'd be home free.

"You'll never get out of here"

Ron had momentarily forgotten that he still had a prisoner. "You know I just have to say, I really admire your optimism" he said before chopping the guard.

Everything was going well, easier the he had thought. He wondered why he hadn't run into Dr. Director but then stopped thinking about it; it was best not jinx his good fortune.

He turned "KP" he said unable to hide his surprise. He should have been able to sense the presence of someone else in the room, and why hadn't she said a word since he came in.

"Kim?" she just stared at him and didn't say a word.

He reached for his face "Kim are you ok?" His hand went right through her, it was a hologram.

"A holokim a really bad holokim; Wade must be losing it in his old age. But if she's not here that means, of course she must waiting for me back at the park."

He was saddened for a moment; this meant that she was now an accomplice. But his sadness faded into a sense of urgency."

"Ok KP hold on I'm coming."

He slipped back into the air vent and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ping

Ron stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor and sprinted through the Chinese history exhibit.

He stopped immediately as a huge pulse of electricity passed directly in front of his face. He looked at the crater on the wall someone had missed on purpose. The warning shot came from his right and he turned in that direction.

"Freeze" Conklin sneered as he brandished an eStorm.

Ron stood still and went over the situation. Conklin was being followed by two Global Justice Agents, and the fire department would be here any second. That is if the agents outside didn't get suspicious about the fake fire first and come barging in, either way he was screwed, time was definitely a factor. They were two far away for close hand combat, something long distance would work perfect in this situation.

Conklin blasted a nearby glass case; Ron was momentarily startled as pieces of glass flew grazed his face. The small statue of a Chinese warrior that was in the case; fell to the ground and shattered; the warrior's head rolled along the ground. He watched as it stopped right at the tip of his left foot.

"Funny I actually thought Global Justice was trying to protect the art here."

"You got a lot balls kid, but people tend to have that when their lives aren't really in danger. Keep you guns on him boys, but back up a little. The fugitive here and I are going to take a little test."

The two Global Justice Agents took a couple of steps backwards. Conklin tossed the eStorm aside and revealed a hidden holster under his shirt that held a small silenced handgun. He removed the gun from the holster.

"Hey what the hell?" said Echo 32.

"Shut up son, I'm in charge here" Conklin said he pointed the gun at Ron's head. _This is it kid now that your facing death can you keep your cool? _

"I see Global Justice has flipped on its no killing policy. I can't really say that I approve."

"No one cares what you think boy" _what are you going to do_?

"Well I'll just like to say thank God" Ron exclaimed

"For what?"

"That I learned to play soccer in Japan." With his left foot he kicked the warrior head up a few inches off the ground and with his right foot he kicked it right at Conklin's forehead. With a loud thud the head made contact with its target. Vince and Echo 32 opened fire. Ron lunged forward as the electrical pulses screeched past him. He dove through the glass door leading to the next exhibit. The door exploded as Vince and the Echo 32 fired right through it. The splinters of flying glass cut his face as he ran. He tripped over his feet as he ran forward.

Conklin checked his bleeding forehead and momentarily pushed away the pain. He hurried towards the now destroyed glass door. Ron was still stumbling forward quite a few feet away, Conklin aimed at a specific a target and fired.

He swore he heard the muted spit of the silencer but it took him a while to feel the pain. "Dammit" Ron grabbed the top of his left shoulder where the bullet had wounded him. Blood spread through his fingertips. All the training in the world didn't prepare anyone for getting shot, or as close to shot to being shot as you could get.

Conklin smiled if he had aimed right the bullet should have just wounded him, actually cutting him like it was a knife, causing relatively minor tissue but major psychological damage.

Ron lost his breath as he stumbled across the floor. His arm screamed with pain he had never felt before. The thought that he would lose when he was so close to his goal began to slowly seep into his mind. He crawled into the next room and found himself in the Ancient Japanese exhibit. He wobbled around the room and stopped in front of a group of ninja mannequins behind glass. One of them was carrying a shuriken and kunai in each hand. Another carried a Kusari-fundo; which was a small concealed chain. It wasn't much but it might help

"Please let these be real" he smashed through the glass using his right hand, and collected the items.

He felt the sharp wind pass his face as another bullet grazed his ear and embedded itself in forehead of one of the mannequins. Ron dove onto the floor, re-injuring his shoulder as he crawled behind a Japanese stature.

"Ok son" Conklin said as he entered the room "that was just a test, you passed."

Ron clutched his shoulder as he crawled further of away. But he could hear Conklin clearly.

Conklin walked slowly through the room and with his hands motioned for Vince and the other agent to spread out through the room

Ron crawled into an isolated corner of the room; the scene was getting to familiar, him cowering as the enemy closed in. It's been awhile but it was time to bring out the big guns he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"Ronald Stoppable allow me to introduce myself. I'm Captain Scott Conklin and I want to make you a deal. You don't have to go back to jail. You're too valuable for that, how would you like to serve your country."

"I've been doing that for years" Ron called out.

Conklin was surprised, he had been sure Stoppable was in the western part of the room, but his voice came from the east. Conklin ordered the other two to stop and pointed them in the right direction.

"I'm not talking about that small potato stuff you did the past. This is different, you might not know but the war for democracy isn't always as pretty as it sounds. There are some missions to do dirty for the public to know about."

"Like assassinations?" The voice was now coming from the south.

Conklin smiled "the United Stated hasn't sanctioned a single assignation for years now. But we do need someone who can go, where others are too afraid too even think about. But that someone has too have extraordinary talent. With a little polishing you can be that person."

Silence

"So what'd do you say will you serve your country?" With a little time Conklin could turn him into the perfect soldier. The army would thank him for making such a discovery.

"I'm not a killer."

Conklin scoffed "we don't need a killer son, we need a soldier. There's a difference, a big difference"

"I decline."

"Son I'm offering you clemency. The army will wipe away your criminal record."

Conklin continued to move slowly toward the voice.

"I'd rather go to jail then be a hired gun."

"Come on son you've got talent and it's being wasted. I know you're aware of that. You and I are the same kid; we were born to be soldiers."

"You don't know anything about me!"

Conklin was sure that he was behind a pillar that was a few feet away from him. He moved slowly preparing to take Ron by surprise.

"I'm nothing like you." Ron called out.

"You're pretty high and mighty for a guy who killed a little girl" Conklin replied he looked behind the pillar only to find empty space. It was about that time when he began to feel the drop in room temperature. For some reason it had become ridiculously cold in the room.

"You've pissed me off Conklin"

Conklin watched in horror as a growing shadow began to envelop the whole room.

**Mwhhahhahahahhaha**

"You have no idea what you're dealing with Conklin. Prepare yourself you're about to witness the power."

**Mwhhahhahahahhaha**

In matter of seconds the room was in complete darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vince and the other Echo 32 stood back to back when the darkness came. Vince's head snapped back in forth, searching for any answer to what had just happened. Why had the lights gone out? Why was it so cold all of a sudden? It felt like there was million eyes on him watching his every move. A strange feeling came over him, his skin began to crawl. For the turn time in his life Vince felt fear.

"What the hell just happened?" Echo 32 cried out.

Thwack

Something had just made contact with his eStorm, he strained his eyes to see the outline of the kunai that had just been embedded into his weapon. Attached to the end of the kunai was the kusari-fundo, with one quick hard tug the eStorm was pulled away from Echo 32 and into the darkness.

"Jesus"

"What happened?" yelled Vince

"I lost my—

Vince almost fell backwards as Echo 32 was pulled from behind him and into the darkness.

"Echo where the hell did you go?" Vince swallowed some saliva his heart pumping. He hated this feeling it disgusted him. He was too powerful to be scared like a mere child. He wasn't like the rest he was a real monster.

In the darkness the silhouette of a glowing figure slowly came, the glowing figure shambled towards him like a zombie.

"Stop right there" he screamed "don't come any closer." Vince's wanted to shoot but his mind was telling him to run. His legs quivered, his stomach lurched. The figure stepped closer; Vince couldn't control his own body. He dropped his eStorm and turned to run, the last thing he remembered from the night was bumping into someone in the darkness and Echo 32's eStorm pointed at his chest.

Conklin stumbled around in the darkness he did his best to keep his composure.

"This is insane" he said to himself.

From the darkness someone slapped him in the face, Conklin swung at empty space. Then someone punched him in the gut.

"Fight me like a man" Conklin yelled angrily

"Normally I would" said Ron's voice from nowhere in particular "but I've run out of time."

Conklin heard the familiar hum of the eStorm and managed only a single curse before he saw the flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Minutes later the fire department arrived just as Ron wobbled his way into the basement. He felt dizzy and eventually he threw up at basement's entrance. The world was spinnig slowly around him

"Stupid illusionary tactics so damn hard to do, no wonder I only got a B minus in that class" he groaned as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. His arm wasn't hurting as much anymore, he found that with just a little effort he could ignore the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright I'll be there, just remember to have my stuff ready. Where am I calling from? The motel phone; don't worry about it everything will be fine. Just do your part."

The mercenary codenamed Angel hung up the phone and took a look at his watch. It was just about time; he looked in the mirror, a fresh young face looked back at him. People always told him he didn't look like a typical mercenary. He had a pleasant if not ordinary face.

"Angel we're moving out" a voice from out said called to him

Angel exited his motel room and headed to the parking lot. There he found a group of three men standing near a dark unmarked van.

"We're going to make a pile of dough on this one guys" one of the men exclaimed.

"Yeah" Angel said solemnly as they all piled into the car "let's go over the plan one more time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across the street from the city park, no one noticed the manhole that opened up or the man that crawled out of it. Ron covered up the manhole and took a deep breath of the fresh brisk air. The sickness he had felt from creating the illusions had worn off.

"Booo Yaaaaaaaaaa!" he screamed into the night sky.

He began to shadowbox in the street "who da man, who's da man? I am the greatest"

A small child watched in amusement at Ron's celebration he stopped when he noticed the child staring.

"Uh Merry Christmas kid… and uh Happy Hanukah" he then strolled into the park.

"_I am the champion my friend; and I'll keep on fighting till the end. Because I am the champion I am the champion."_

Ron giddily entered the park, it was unusually empty but he didn't care. They must have cancelled the fireworks show. Soon he spotted a familiar red head standing near a decorated pine.

"Kim I did it. I freaking did it." He ran up to her "I got the figure Kim, its going according to plan."

He grabbed her hands "oh and I saw the holokim back at the museum, you are one sly fox KP one sly sexy fox. But you've got to tell Wade to work on it; it'll never fool Dr. Director."

He saw the sad expression on her face "what's up Kim?"

"Think about this a little Ron why would Monkey Fist help you?"

"What, because he wants the monkey head Kim that's the plan remember?"

She shook her "Ron deep down you should now that Monkey Fist would give up anything to watch you suffer."

_Where is this going? _"Fine then if he refused then I'd--- _oh_

"Then you'd what?" she asked "you'd beat the information out of him."

"No… I'd"

"Was that the plan all along I think it was. This whole thing was just a plan to lure Monkey Fist out and fight him again and you know it."

_Warning signals _

"Come on Kim you can't possible believe" he looked at her and realized that she did, and now he believed it. "Okay let's say you're right about me wanting to fight. I'm still going to get the information I need! I need some information and if Monkey Fist is standing in my way, I'll fight."

"You shouldn't be doing anymore fighting Ron what if you kill him?"

"Kill him? KP it's me what makes you think I'll kill anyon---

She moved closer to him her body just inches from his " I only want to do what's best for you."

_Run_

He broke away his mind reeling "where are they? Where are they?"

_To the left _

It was too late, an electric discharge from an eStorm smacked right into his injured shoulder. The intense pain knocked him face first onto the ground. He picked himself up and shuffled forward from the corner of his left eye he saw Will Du approaching

The pain sent Ron to the ground again, giving Will enough time to catch up to him.

"It's over Ron give it up"

Ron spit up as blades of grass from the ground "look you don't understand, I'm so close"

"Don't worry Ron we'll help you."

"No you can't help me" he groaned "you'll just make things worse." He reached into his pocket for the shiruken he had taken from the museum. He didn't have to seriously hurt Will; he could aim for his hand. Another electrical discharge smacked into his right arm rendering it useless.

Ron yelped in pain as Dr. Director appeared from her hiding place. "There's no need for any of that Ron. Just give up"

_Run you can still run. _He got to his feet only to feel to more hard smacks on his legs, they were now also useless. He fell onto his knees, thinking that the last two attacks had come from the back. Only one person could have done it.

"Et tu KP" he laughed nervously before spitting on the floor "we might need to go couple's therapy after this"

She began to talk but he couldn't hear a word, he was losing it again it again. Something inside his head was filled with rage, angry at the betrayal, furious that he should lose so dishonorably when he had already tasted victory. It was screaming for vengeance and it sounded just like him. It was not over he could still come out top, he slowly felt a new surge of energy.

"Whoa" said Will as Ron began to glow "he's going critical."

Ron tried to hold the feeling back, but he couldn't expect defeat especially like this. The dam was about to burst. _"Stupid karma"_

"Kim if this is the decision you've made you better seal the deal right now" he said slowly "And I mean now"

From behind him he heard the soft hum of the eStorm. The blast hit him the back, and he was out cold.

"There you've got your fugitive" Kim said; she threw the eStorm to the ground and walked away.

"That must have been hard"

"Harder then you'll ever know Agent Du" replied Dr. Director. "Call someone for the pickup."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later

A convoy of five Global Justice vehicles followed a lone ambulance; they traveled in a straight line along Carson City's main street. Soon they would be on the highway.

From the top of an adjacent apartment building a lone man watched hungrily. He flipped open his cell phone and pushed the first button on his speed dial.

"I'm ready, they're here" he closed the phone, in a matter of seconds all of his partners would know the target was in position.

It was time to earn his money; the man reached for the suitcase that sat beside him opened it, and admired the rocket launcher

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel sat in driver's seat of the van and fired up the engines. The men in the back were tracking the movements of the convoy. He tapped his gloved hands on the wheel. All he needed was the signal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim sat at the back of the ambulance, next to her Ron lay in a stretcher. She had been told that he might be out for about a day. The guilt was tearing her apart as studied his face, he looked peaceful now, peaceful and happy. Tears in her eyes she turned to the back window just as the first rocket hit the car behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Will Du and Dr. Director were three cars back when the first rocket hit the car. The car burst into flames when two more rockets smacked into the two cars behind them. They ducked as flaming tire bounced right off their windshield smashing it into pieces. Will who was in the passenger rolled out of the car. Dr. Director rolled out on her side,

Instinctively, she scanned the rooftops. There the flash of sun on glass---

_Sniper_

"Dr. Director, are you okay?"

"Will! Get down sniper ten o clock!"

Will quickly dived towards the ground. But it wasn't quick enough the bullet caught in mid air.

Dr. Director heard his body hit the ground hard and then nothing else.

"Will!" A bullet pierced the street inches from her face she rolled under the car for cover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ambulance driver stared in horror at the carnage behind him.

Panicking he stepped on the gas and sped down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's moving man go, go"

Angel got his signal and stepped on the gas

20 mph

"Take a right" his partner said

40 mph

"Left"

60 mph

"Impact in 20"

"10"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"Buckle your seat belts boys" Angel screamed as he braced himself

"2"

"1"

The ambulance turned the corner as expected directly in the path of the unmarked van.

The driver side took the brunt of the damage as the van smacked into the ambulance sending it spinning out of control.

Angel stepped on the brakes and the van came screeching to a halt. His partners scrambled out of the van. He was soon to follow.

They raced to the ambulance and opened the back door. There they found a red haired girl draped over the target. She had apparently been knocked out; they pushed her to the side and grabbed the stretcher, and rushed it back to the van.

"McAllister" is going to pay out of the ass for this job" one of the mercenaries remarked "I hear he's got a real hard on for this guy."

"I'm sure he'd pay a bundle if he got his package" said Angel who pulled out two out pistols.

"Sorry about this guys but I got a better offer."

"What the fu---

Before they could react Angel shot each of them in the leg "just be happy I was ordered to let you live"

Angel loaded Ron into the back by himself leaving his former teammates rolling on the floor. He jumped into the driver's seat, where he removed his gloves revealing the crimson band around his wrist. He dropped his foot on the gas pedal and sped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamanouchi Forest:

Sweat poured down Hirotaka's body as he stared down his master. His muscles ached but he would not surrender, he would train for as long as was needed, this was all for Yamanouchi.

"Come at me again Hirotaka-san" said Master Sensei who looked relatively fine "this time use all of your strength."

Hirotaka took a different stance and prepared to unleash a certain technique when Yori interrupted. She held a small bag in her hand.

"Master Sensei you must come with me this is an urgent matter."

"Certainly, Hirotaka-san, use this moment to rest up."

Hirotaka bowed and sat down, he watched as Master Sensei followed Yori.

When they were out of sight Yori opened the bag. She held up Ron's Wa figure.

"Look Sensei another crack has formed."

Master Sensei looked at the figure and found her words to be true; it was now covered with various small cracks. The more recent cracks were of significant length and were quite deep. They were almost as bad as the first crack that appeared three years ago..

"What does it mean Sensei?"

"I'm not sure, Yori-chan I have an urgent message for Stoppable-san regarding his return to Yamanouchi, would you mind returning to the U.S?"

"I have no problem doing so Sensei."

"Good return to the school and we shall discuss this in detail later."

Yori bowed and walked away.

Master Sensei returned to Hirotaka. "Is there anything wrong Sens

ei?"

"I believe we will have to intensify out training sessions Hirotaka-san."

Hirotaka nodded "I am ready for any training Sensei"

"Good, now my student, come at me with everything you have."

* * *

Didn't see that coming did ya? You did man you're good, anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned the next chapter will be coming out very soon. Then I'll take a **short** break from this story. I'll be back even if you don't want be back MWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Oh and Please REVIEW  



	7. Guardian Angel

A/N All right folks I know you're used to long chapters in this fic so you'll probably be surprised by how short this one is compared to the others. I've been really focusing on another story lately, so think of this as a transitional chapter(a pretty dark chapter but you should be used to that by now). I promise the next one will be a huge mass of text as usual. :) I'd like to thank Zaratan for being the beta for this chapter

_

* * *

Ron tightened the blindfold around Kim's head and positioned her in the middle of the roller rink. He waved his hands in front of her face, making sure that she couldn't see._

"_What are we doing here Ron?"_

_He sighed. "Have you forgotten? You were curious about what I learned at Yamanouchi, so I showed you a few moves."_

"_Yeah you did, but what exactly is this all about?"_

_Ron skated around her making sure she was in the correct position. "I just want to see how good of a teacher I am."_

"_Oh, I see. This is some kind of test."_

_He moved her three inches to the left. "You catch on real quick Kim. We're going to test out your senses."_

"_What if I fail?" she said coyly._

"_Well, that just means you haven't been paying attention."_

"_I thought, you said you were testing your teaching skills."_

"_Kim, I think by now you've realized that I say a lot of things…"_

_Ron double-checked to see if Kim was exactly in the middle of the ice rink, then he signaled for Jim and Tim to get in the rink. They took their positions twenty feet in front of her and twenty feet behind her. Kim was surrounded in all directions by dozens of pucks, all of them lined up exactly twenty feet away._

_He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Remember… concentrate, empty your mind, you don't need your eyes to see."_

_He began to skate away but he quickly returned. "Oh and Kim… remember I'll still love you, even if your face is scarred up and bruised."_

"_What!"_

"_Concentrate…" he whispered to her again before skating away._

"_What do you mean scarred and bruised? Ron, what's going on?"_

"_You ready tweebs?" he called out._

"_Hickabika boo," said Tim_

"_Tweebs? Ron what's going on?"_

"_Hoosha," Jim answered._

"_All right men. Fire!"_

_Jim hit the first slapshot, Tim followed with his seconds later. Kim smacked the first puck down did a 180 degree spin and deflected the next puck away. _

"_Are you guys hitting pucks at me?"_

"_Concentrate KP. Keep going guys, complete the circle." _

_Jim and Tim moved on to the next pair of pucks and fired, she blocked them all again._

"_Come on you guys this isn't funny."_

"_Faster men and reverse direction."_

_The twins increased their speed firing two or three in row, changing directions when instructed._

_Kim smacked pucks out of the air and dodged the ones she couldn't get to quick enough. In a matter of seconds there was a mountain of pucks around her feet. _

"_Faster!"_

"_I'm going to kill you guys!" She slanted her head enough for a puck to whiz right by her ear._

_Five minutes later the twins ran out of pucks. Kim stood in the middle of the rink, surrounded by a massive amount of pucks, gasping for air._

_Ron skated over to her "You did it K--_

_He made a motion to pat her behind but she grabbed his arm before he could get to it. Swiftly, she flipped him over shoulder sending him crashing to the ground._

_From the ground he watched as she removed the blindfold and glared at him. "You think after putting me through all that I'd let you cop a feel."_

_By the tone of her voice he realized that he wouldn't be "copping" any feels for awhile.  
_

_"Ooh…" he groaned. "Congrats KP, you passed."_

"Excuse Ms. Possible… are you ok?"

Kim turned to the Global Justice Agent who sat at the passenger side of the car. "I'm fine."

The agent accepted her answer and returned to watching the road. Although she wanted to be alone, Dr.Director had insisted that she be heavily guarded. She argued for some alone time but it wouldn't fly. If she wanted to leave, she would have to concede to having escorts.

She opened the window letting the icy wind brush against the face. It had been a good idea to rent a car and drive through the city's central park.

_Park? This park was more like a forest_

Even though she wasn't alone, the three Agents in the car were relatively quiet; she could easily forget that they were there. It was a quiet night, a peaceful night; the kind of night that helped you think.

"_Think about how life could turn on you in a second."_

It had been around eighteen hours since Ron was kidnapped by some unknown organization. The pain and guilt was still as strong as eve…

**Bump**

The guard who sat next to Kim slumped against the dashboard. His eyes had glazed over, a small dart dangling from his neck.

She turned her head quickly, as the Agent behind him slumped against the window. His throat had been slashed.

"Wha…"

Suddenly a small chain wrapped around her neck and pulled her into the seat. "Sorry red, but I got tired of waiting." Vince sneered from the seat behind her.

Kim instinctively reached for her neck as her airway became obstructed. She struggled violently to escape. The car was soon filled with the sounds of her feet battering against the bottom of the dashboard and her gasps for air.

"You're just like a fish out of water, aren't you? I want some answers first, and then I'm going to kill you. And then I'm going to gut your boyfriend!"

The car began to spin out of control. Using her knees Kim steered the car towards the trees. The right side of the car hit a tree stump at forty miles per hour and flipped over onto the roof. It skidded a few feet along the ground before slamming into a tree.

Minutes later, Kim crawled through the open window on the driver's side. Gradually she made her way on all fours, making sure to avoid the pieces of shattered glass on the ground. She checked all of her limbs to see if everything was intact. The huge gash in her arm throbbed with pain but it was nothing compared to the pain in her head.

She stumbled along the road trying to keep her balance. Although her vision blurred she managed to remove the Kimmunicator from her pockets.

"Wade I've got a sitch"

**Bang **

The Kimmunicator flew out of her hand. Vince hung halfway out of the back window. Lying on his back he aimed his gun at her again and fired. This time he missed, she darted off the road, past a group of trees; he fired wildly at her until he heard the familiar click of an empty clip.

He tossed the gun into the darkness, grabbed the bottom of the car and dragged himself out, completely ignorant of the glass cutting into his back.

"You can run but you can't hide red. The big bad wolf is coming to get ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He didn't know why, he didn't know when it happened, but suddenly Ron found himself awake.

He sat up in the bed, shockwaves of pain rolled through every muscle in his body. His left arm felt a little numb. He surveyed what seemed to be a hotel room and he immediately realized that he was in unfamiliar territory. He took a step off the bed, his ankles screaming bloody murder. Whoever had brought him here was blasting loud music, from the other room.

"_Love will lead us, alright, love will lead us, and she will lead us. Can you hear the dolphin's cry? See the road rise up to meet us."_

Angel stood in the middle of the next room break dancing in front of a large mirror.

"_It's in the air we breathe tonight, love will lead us, and she will lead us,"_ he sang while doing the robot.

Ron knocked softly on the nearest wall.

Angel turned towards him quickly. "Well, if isn't America's most wanted" he moon-walked over to where Ron was standing. "Mr. A number one duke of New York, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Ron said to the stranger as he looked around the room. "Wasn't I…"

"In the custody of Global Justice? Yeah, you were. That's why we're having this party!"

"Party?"

"Let me introduce myself." Angel placed his hand out. "The name's Angel. I'm the guy who saved you."

"Saved me why?"

Angel danced back to the radio. "You might not realize it yet, but you've got some friends in high places."

"Friends?"

"You've forgotten already? Do the names Mary and Jimmy mean anything to you?"

Ron frowned "I'm not joining any…"

"Nobody's asking you to do anything, just remember who was there for you when you needed help the most."

Ron reflected on the situation. "Thank for the help. I couldn't go back," he said finally.

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about." Angel reached inside a cooler and threw Ron a beer. "You look like you've been through some stuff."

Ron stared at the beer can. He had once heard a comedian on television call beer _"amnesia in a can."_ He pulled the tab and chugged the cold liquid down his throat. "Yeah I've been through some stuff. Can you turn this song off? It is depressing the hell out of me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knife in hand Vince limped through the forest, relishing the idea of being a predator, a role he was very familiar with. She was far too easy to track; she was leaving bloody breadcrumbs for him to follow.

"Oh where, oh where, has my little dog gone? Where, oh where can she be?"

He stopped abruptly, as her bloody trail had disappeared. He looked the area over for any hints. He was alone; the only sounds in the forest were of his own heavy breathing.

"I know you're out there, I can feel it. You can't run from me, I'll find you."

He turned in a 360 motion searching for anything that could help him out.

There was a faint ringing sound.

"_A cell phone? She had a cell phone and it was ringing!" _Vince kept his laughter inside as he ran in the direction of the ringing. He started off walking briskly but then he picked up speed until he was running.

The ringing grew louder with each step, as he was getting close, he ran harder, ignoring the sharp pain from his injured leg.

"_So close, so close, I'm coming red. There behind that tree!"_

He ran so hard he almost tripped; he circled the tree only to find a pink cell phone lying on the ground.

"What the hell?"

He never saw the blow coming, her fist slammed into his jaw. His head whipped to the left, his tooth and a trail of spittle sprayed out of his mouth. She kicked the knife out of his hand, and then followed it with a blow to the chest, knocking him back into the tree.

"What do you know about Ron?" She screamed at him

Vince swung at her, but she blocked the attack and elbowed him in the face.

"Answer me!"

Vince had never been so furious in his life. She tried to punch him again but he caught her arm, pulling her close and hit her in the chest. She doubled over in pain and he clubbed her in the back, knocking her to ground.

"You little---" He lifted his foot to stomp on the back of her head.

She rolled out of the way before his foot could make contact, and he hit nothing but solid ground.

She continued to roll but she extended her leg out and swept him off his feet. She jumped on top of him. They wrestled along the floor, until they tumbled rapidly down a dangerously steep hill.

At the bottom, a dry leaf landed on Kim's cheek and she began to stir. She shook the cobwebs from her head and searched for Vince in the darkness. She found him a few feet away, on his back, motionless.

She inspected his body, his head was bleeding

"_He must have hit his head on a rock" _

Instinctively she checked his pulse. He was still alive, but he was out cold. She stood up and began the long trek up the hill back to her cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The loud music continued to blast as Angel stood on the couch and pretended to air guitar. "_Hellraiser, in the thunder and heat. Hellraiser, rock you back in your seat."_

Ron laughed out loud. "A guy named Angel rocking out to Hellraiser. I don't know if it's the booze but that's pretty funny," he said, with his voice slurred.

His feet knocked over a pile of beer cans he had been using to build a pyramid.

Angel stopped dancing for a moment. "If that story you just told me is true…"

"Yes, yes it is," Ron stated. "It's a story filled with violence, regret, guilt, love, betrayal…and betrayal…yeah it's some story." He took another sip of beer and then he passed out.

"Hey are you…"

Ron responded with loud snoring.

Angel removed his cell phone from his pocket, dialed a familiar number, and waited for some one to pick up the phone. He had some important news to deliver.

Fifteen minutes later, Angel entered a dance club that was located halfway across town.

He moved through a mass of dancing people, heading straight for the V.I.P area. He entered the V.I.P room quietly and for a second or two he observed two people. Frank Mitchell sat next to one of his huge ape like goons.

"I need a link up Frank"

Frank pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Good to see you Angel. I didn't think you'd make it here so fast?" His long oily hair hung over his forehead.

"Well you know I couldn't wait to get another peek at your hot body Frank."

Frank laughed heartily, causing his big belly to shake. "You couldn't resist, huh?" he said with a sickly smile. "Alright, I'll link you up."

Frank nodded to his goon, who immediately left the room. Minutes later he returned with a small table, placing it in the middle of the room and put a laptop on it.

Angel took a seat in front of the laptop and turned it on. Seconds later, the face of the man known as Dartz came on the screen.

"Angel, what a surprise, I haven't had the pleasure of congratulating you on the good job you did on the Stoppable rescue."

"Well, prepare to write up a bonus check, I've got some info for you."

He went on to give Ron's story exactly how he heard it.

"Interesting, this puts a lot of things into perspective. So he desperately wants to see this Monkey Fist?"

"Yes, he does. It's a pretty big deal for him."

"All right, I'll see what I can do. Let him know that we may also be able to get him in touch with his family."

"I'm sure that he'll love that. It's just a matter of time before we gain his trust."

"I'm signing off. Remember to keep me updated on the situation."

"I hear you boss." Angel then slammed the laptop shut. "Frank I…"

Frank put his hand up and pointed to the cell phone in his ear. "Yeah, he's here…yeah, that'll work." He hung up his phone and nodded to his goon again. "You want to hear something funny Angel?"

"Yeah sure"

"Remember before you saved that Stoppable kid, you called me about your briefing from your motel room?"

"Are you still worried about that Frank? You're giving yourself unnecessary stress, everything is fine."

Frank sat down in front of his Angel. "Yeah, that's the thing. Everything is not fine! McAllister's men have traced the number."

"What?"

Angel got up from his seat but Frank's goon was already on him. He punched Angel in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"They traced the call, you dumb-ass. Now they're after me!" Frank's guard placed his forearm on his Angel's neck. "You know what I had to do to get them off my ass? I had to sell you and Stoppable out. They're going after him right now."

Angel wanted to scream out in anger, but he could barely breathe with the big man on top of him.

"Goodbye Angel; you stupid, unprofessional idiot."

A small object fell out of Angel's pants pocket as he struggled against his assailant. From the corner of his eye the man spotted the object and it filled him terror.

"Grenade!"he screamed before he threw himself to the ground away from Angel. Frank Mitchell followed his lead.

Angel got to his feet and pulled out a hand gun. "Who is the idiot now? It's a fake," he said, before shooting the guard.

He immediately grabbed Frank by the collar and slammed him against the wall. "Are you serious, are they really after Stoppable?" He pressed the barrel of the gun against Frank's temple

"Yeah, they're probably over at the hotel right now."

"Shit, you're lucky I don't have time to deal with you right now. Is there a back way out of here?"

"Yeah," Frank said, taking a breath, "out the door and to the left."

He pistol-whipped Frank Mitchell, before running out the door.

Back at the hotel

A man dressed in all black scanned the hotel hallway. Finding nothing unusual, he signaled to his teammates.

Six more men dressed in black huddled around him in front of the target's door. They slipped on black ski masks and picked the lock. It didn't take them long before they found Ron passed out on a chair, surrounded by piles of beer cans.

One of the men removed a picture and placed it next to Ron's face, as the young man continued to snore loudly.

"This is the guy," he said to the others. "He's out like a light. Some of you get the legs, the rest get his arms"

"You know, if you're going to be grabbing at my legs you should at least buy me dinner first."

All seven men jumped backed in surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sure you're ok Kim"

"I'm just a little shaken up, and lost." She paused listening to the sounds of the forest. "It sounds like I'm really close to a river. Does that help at all?"

"No worries Kim, I've traced the location off the cell, I'll get Dr. Director to hurry over."

"Thanks Wad…"

Vince tackled her to the ground. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily, huh?" He struck her in the face. "I'm the best at what I do!"

She head-butted him in the face and freed herself from his grasp. She jumped quickly to her feet and kicked him in the face, knocking his head back. He took the blow like a shot of liquor, recovering quickly; he kicked her in the kneecap. She immediately fell to one knee. He grabbed her by the hair and picked her up.

"I've got a few questions for you Red."

She jabbed him in the face, breaking his nose. He swung at her again, but she ducked under his attack and caught him with a combination of left and right hooks. Vince began to stumble around.

"Actually, I've got questions for you." She grabbed him by the neck, but before she could react, he sprayed her eyes with mace.

"Looks like Global Justice's lame ass non lethal weapons finally came in handy."

The temporary blindness came immediately with an intense burning, causing her eyes to swell shut.

He forcefully threw her to ground as she clawed at her own eyes. He grabbed her by the hair again and started to drag her across the forest floor.

"I'm not going to kill you now. No, no I need some answers first!" He continued to drag her as he followed the sound of running water.

"Let me tell you a little about myself, Ms. Possible. I'm not like you. I'm not like anybody! I'm different. I'm better! I don't feel the same emotions that people feel. Those emotions make you weak. I'm not weak! No man can hurt me, no man can kill me and no man can scare me."

He dragged her to the bank of the river. "Funny thing is, back at the museum, your boyfriend… he made me feel something for the first time. I was terrified, but…no man can scare me. So that can only mean one thing…"

He tossed her body into the river, and quickly forced her under.

With a yank, he brought her up. "He's not a man!" He pushed her under again, enjoying the sight of her struggling. "And if he's not a man," he brought her up, watching as she gasped for air, "then what the HELL IS HE?"

She choked up a mouthful of water, as he shook her violently and forced her back under.

"ANSWER ME YOU BITCH! WHAT IS HE?"

She flailed wildly under the water, and then her hand made contact with a smooth stone at the bottom of the river. It was conveniently small enough to fit in her fist. She grabbed it, and when he brought her up a third time, she struck him the face with all the strength she could muster. The blow knocked him backwards, momentarily dazing him. She spit up some more water and took in a lungful of air.

The left side of Vince's face went numb. He clutched his head and was shocked to see that it was bleeding. He stared in horror at the amount of blood on his hand. He muttered a flood of obscenities, reached into his jacket and pulled out a switchblade.

Kim was still temporarily blind, but she heard the click of the blade. Vince was obviously no longer in the mood to ask questions. He circled around her like a shark waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"_Concentrate, you can see without your eyes"_

He lunged at her thrusting the blade forward.

She dodged the attack, the blade missing her midsection by a few inches. She smashed the stone into his wrist breaking it instantly, and the blade fell harmlessly into the river

He let out a blood-curdling scream, but in a mix of rage and blood lust, he charged at her once again. With the stone in hand she caught him with a vicious uppercut.

Vince was still standing when his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell backwards with a loud splash, seconds later he sank beneath the waves.

Half dazed and confused she swam to the river bank. She didn't get far before collapsing from exhaustion. She rolled onto her back and took in another lungful of air.

Kim smiled to herself as a few words echoed in her mind before she passed out.

"_Congrats KP, you passed!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Angel rushed up the stairs of the hotel, knowing that he might arrive too late. He didn't slow down a bit when he got to the right floor; he headed straight into the hotel room.

When he got to the door it was still closed, just the way he left it. He pulled out his handgun, and then he kicked the door in.

"Nobody better move or I'll blow their freaking heads of…"

The room was a complete mess. The bodies of seven men littered the floor along with pieces of broken furniture. Ron walked into room with a sandwich in his hand. "Hey, you're back. I made a sandwich, if you don't mind."

Angel was speechless. Ron followed his eyes to one of the bodies on the floor. "Friends of yours?" he asked, before he took a mouthful of the sandwich.

"Nah, they were trying to kidnap you, I guess. What happened?"

Ron looked over the room. "Well, one of them reached for me a little below the waist and well… I just kind of reacted. Three years in prison can make you kind of paranoid."

"Are they dead?"

"Nah, they're just hurt real bad."

"Are you ok?"

"Actually, I'm fine. It was kind of therapeutic actually. I was a little tense," he said before finishing off the sandwich.

"And no one heard this?" said Angel incredulously.

"Not really, the radio was on," Ron replied nonchalantly. "Well, thanks again but I've got to go."

"Whoa, whoa hold on!" Angel stopped him by the door.

"Look I already told you I'm not going to join anything. In fact, I've decided it's probably for the best if I just disappear."

"OK, I respect that. You want to disappear, fine, but wouldn't you want to say goodbye to your family first."

Ron looked at him suspiciously "I'd love to but it's impossible. Global Justice will be all over…"

"Don't worry about that, we can make the impossible possible. All you have to do is trust us."

Ron hesitated for a moment. "You can help me meet my family?"

"If you can't believe your guardian Angel, then who can you believe?"

* * *

A/N So there you go short(shorter then usual) and sweet. Yeah I know I promised Monkey Fist in an earlier chapter, but I swear he's coming soon. Monkey Fist, what happened to Will Du, what will Global Justice do next? stay tuned and Review of course.  



	8. Transition

A-N-G-S-T A-N-G-S-T Angst, Angst, Angst! Well short chappie here folks, sorry but you know life etc,etc. Well enjoy.

* * *

It was quite early in the morning when Ron stepped onto the sacred floor of the church. He stood in front of the church doors and let his eyes wander from the arcs on the roof down to the wooden pews. He walked further into the church, his footsteps echoing in the great hall. Angel entered the church right after him. 

"We could be using this time to escape. The more time we spend around here the tighter that Global Justice net gets. You do want to see your family right?"

"I've got to figure something out before we get to Middleton, and I need some serious quiet. I can't do this in a car on the road."

There were only a handful of people in the church this morning, an elderly couple going over they're daily routine of morning prayers, a homeless man searching for answers, and pregnant woman hoping for labor without complications. Ron slid into a wooden pew. No one paid any attention to either of them.

"I could have sworn your profile said that you were Jewish."

"It might me because I've got some other issues floating around in my brain, but stepping into a Catholic church isn't really freaking me out."

Angel looked nervously around the church and then he took a seat besides Ron "Yeah, God is God"

"Alright look, you're going have to be quiet; I need quiet to do this meditation."

"Meditation?" Angel scoffed. "Hasn't any one ever told you that meditation is for chicks?"

"Really?" Ron smiled. "I meditated a little on the way over here, and honestly it's kept me from reaching over and snapping your neck."

Angel laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"You've read my profile."

Angel nodded.

"So you should know if I'm kidding or not."

Angel laughed nervously again. "Alright I hear you, meditate away."

Ron closed his eyes and chanted softly. A moment later his body went limp and he slumped against Angel's body.

Angel stared at Ron's head, which was now lying on his shoulder. "Well, at least it's not uncomfortable"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Director tapped lightly on the door of the hospital room. She stood there until she heard a half hearted response from inside of the room. She opened the door slowly and found Kim putting on her black midriff. Dr. Director approached her bed.

"I can come back later…"

"No, come on in," Kim replied, as she straightened out her shirt. Her face was as serious as Dr Director had ever seen it.

_She's ready for some action _

"You should be resting you know… but I'm not going to try and waste my breath to keep you in bed."

Kim grabbed a comb from the nightstand beside her bed and raked it through her hair. "How's Will doing?"

"Well, he's recovering. He's very upset that he allowed a fake agent to get so close to you. I'd also like to take responsibility…"

Kim stopped mid-stroke. "The fake agent… is he…".

"We haven't recovered a body… so we still don't know."

"Great." Kim continued to comb her hair. "I've become a traitor and a murderer in less then forty eight hours."

Dr. Director winced at the bitterness in her voice. "I know it's been rough but you did the right thing."

"Did I? Then why do I feel like the lowest person on earth?"

"When you're in the business of saving lives, circumstances such as these unfortunately will occur."

"That's some great spin you've got going on there, you'd make a great politician."

Dr. Director picked up a glass of water from the nightstand. "Do you mind?"

"No."

"Let me tell you a little story. A few years ago, there was this agent from another organization." Her voice cracked slightly as she continued to speak. "I can't tell you the name because as far as you're concerned, this organization doesn't exist. But needless to say, their methods weren't as peaceful as GJ."

Her hand began to shake lightly, sending droplets of water onto the ground. She took a seat on a chair next to the bed. She now had Kim's complete attention.

"This agent wasn't very chipper in her younger days. Well, you couldn't really be chipper when every other day was spent the same way. Fighting… fighting for the truth, fighting for the rights of others, fighting for an eventual peace, fighting for your very life. At least that's what they were told they were fighting for."

"So, except for a brief Christmas break to see her family, three hundred and forty days out of the year she was fighting, until eventually that's all she cared about."

A knowing smile came to her face. "Then, somehow, in between all this fighting she met someone. A new recruit to the force, he was a weird young man. A little carefree for someone in a military organization, especially an organization where the survival rate was not as high as is should be. At first she thought he was an unprofessional ass, but he soon began to grow on her. He made her laugh during the most stressful situations, she was never worried when he around. He was like the ultimate chill pill, everything would be fine as long as he was by her side. Well needless to say they hit it off."

"Life was great, everything seemed to be falling into place for her. She couldn't remember how she got through life without him."

She paused

"Then during one botched mission, he was captured by enemy forces. A well known terrorist group at the time, real nasty bunch of guys, they had the U. N secretly shaking in their boots. Everyone in the organization considered him dead, but she wouldn't accept it. As far as she was concerned they were meant to be together forever and they would be. After months of searching, she found where he was being kept, in an underground base in East Asia. She went rouge, infiltrated the enemy's base alone, and battled her way past countless enemy forces until she got to this lab at the lowest level of the base.

"She found him strapped to a medical table beaten, tortured, rambling on and on. After a few persuasive methods she managed to get the scientists to tell her what they had done. They used him as a guinea pig. They intended to release him eventually, with an undetectable virus in his system. The virus would become active and be released, the second he took a breath on the surface. They even created special hazmat suits that could protect you against the virus by keeping it out, but if you were infected it would pass right through the suit into the air. They made them just in case he tried to escape or someone tried to smuggle him out.

Dr, Director laughed. "Yeah, they thought of just about everything, no loopholes in their master plan. She could use the suit, take him back to HQ, millions would die but there was a chance she could cure him."

Dr Director took another sip of water. "She felt terrible. She should have found him sooner, she should have been there with him. She released him from his restraints and tried to explain the situation, but after months of being tortured, his mind was gone. He just wanted his freedom, to run as far away from the lab as he could. They had driven him insane. She pleaded with him to stop but he didn't understand or he couldn't understand. They fought, she tried to injure his legs but it was as if he didn't feel any pain. Maybe they killed his nerves, maybe his brain didn't register the information, she didn't know. She chased him to the top floors of the base. Eventually, on the very last floor, in his madness he finally over powered her."

He rushed for the exits, as she lay injured on the floor. He battered at the doors like his sanity was on the other side. He was almost free, seconds away from open air. She tried to crawl along on the floor, but her movement was limited; at this rate she wouldn't make it to him in time."

Dr Director pointed her fingers out like a gun, using her thumb as the trigger.

"Bang."

"One shot, that's all it took. It was quite an amazing shot; a miracle that she managed to hit anything at all with the blinding tears in her eyes, and her hands trembling violently. She didn't even know when she pulled the trigger. Hell, she didn't hear the shot over her own crying. A miraculous shot, a testament to her own skill really, and why not? She practiced at the gun range everyday."

Kim picked up a small mirror and pretended to be checking her face. "What happened after that?"

"Well, she got three medals of honor for wiping that base off the face of the earth, and a certificate of merit for stopping a highly destructive virus from being unleashed. Even got to meet the President, while the U.N held a party in her honor. A very prestigious honor, turned allot of heads. Agents from organization all over the world applied to work under her. But by then she couldn't bring herself to take the life of anyone else, so she quit the organization."

She leaned closer to Kim's face. "Now,ask me if she did the right thing?"

"Did she do the right thing?"

"Yes, she saved the lives of millions of people. But in no way did that make her feel any better. She spent the next three years of her life waking up in the middle of the night, after feeling a familiar touch coming from the empty side of her bed, a gentle stroking of the hair that she still feels from this day. Looking at the big picture, she did the noblest thing imaginable besides sacrificing her own life. Yes, she did the right thing and that's all that really matters in the long run but that didn't stop her from hating herself for it."

"So the moral of the story is that although it emotionally scarred her for years to come, the bottom line is that she did the right thing."

"No, the moral of the story is that, if you'll excuse my obscenity, life can be a real bitch."

Kim chuckled lightly, but she stopped when she noticed the tears that had now collected on the small mirror in her hand. The sight of her tears sent all her emotions rushing out. Large droplets rained down on the hospital bed.

"I just… why did this have to happen?"

Dr. Director pulled Kim into a hug, doing her best to comfort her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel threw a piece of gum into the air and caught it in his mouth. Ron was lying motionless beside him. Angel looked down at Ron's body. "This is supposed to be the big ol bad monster? Ok, he can beat up seven guys, but so could Jackie Chan and we're not knocking down his door."

_Dartz must be losing it, there's no way this guy is anything special._

It was at that moment that he saw the faint glow coming from Ron's body.

_What the hell?_

Gunshots rang out from outside the church. Angel patted down his body for his weapons. It wasn't long before he remembered that he didn't bring any.

"I'm such an idiot, I've killed before but I think bringing a gun to a church is blasphemous."

To everyone's shock, with a loud bang, the church doors burst open. Angel dove to the floor and dragged Ron's body with him.

A group of six thugs in ski masks scrambled into the church, they carried various melee weapons with them, including bats, pipes and chains. The leader carried a shotgun with him. He scanned the church and laughed.

"Alright folks this is a robbery. As the good book says it is better to give than to receive."

Ignoring the screams of the others, Angel dragged Ron's body across the floor towards a confessional booth. As the thugs preyed on the other churchgoers, he pulled Ron and himself into the booth.

He leaned against the wall of the booth as he held Ron's body up, and using his free hand he smacked Ron in the face.

_Wake up man, we've got problems. I'm nothing without a piece in my hand._

He began to shake Ron but stopped when he realized he was making too much noise. He strained his eyes to peer through the cracks of the door.

The thugs rounded everyone up at the alter. The priest pleaded with the leader, who responded by sending the butt of the shot gun into the priests face.

"Listen up folks, hand out your wallets and all you valuables. And hand over the collection plate as well, if anyone objects I'll personally bring you closer to God"

The churchgoers cowered in fear before him. "Well, now that the introductions are over." He reached for the purse of an elderly woman, she struggled for a moment but he smacked her away. "It's time for the donations."

"Damn, these guys mean business," Angel muttered softly. He looked back at Ron who seemed to be resting peacefully.

_This could be trouble._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The villain named Monkey Fist stared at the amulet that glinted inside the glass case he had built specially for it. He glared at it. It was the lone success he had with all the research he had done on the Mystical Monkey Power.

In a fit of blinding rage he smashed the glass of with his feet.

_Why?_

He spun around the room, newspaper clips hung all over the walls. They swayed from the breeze coming from an open window

_Why am I here? I haven't come into this room in years. Why am I feeling like this rage again, I thought it was gone? _

He looked at the ancient texts strewn across the floor, more research he had done on the MMP. Suddenly he snatched a newspaper clipping from the wall.

**Ronald Stoppable arrested on murder charges **

_The buffoon? _

Yes, just as expected Ron, had been consumed by the power, proving once and for all that he was undeserving. Monkey Fist's smile faded as he looked at Ron's picture.

_No, it wasn't enough. It didn't really answer the important questions. _

"**Get your stinking paws off me, you filthy monkey!"**

He looked up

_The buffoon… he's in the room._

"**How's it going Monkey Freak?"**

Monkey Fist stumbled around the room in a panic. "Show; yourself!"

"**Dude, you'll never become Monkey King with me around. It's not happening, get used to it."**

"You're not here… your incarcerated! I have the trial on tape."

"**Even though I'm away, you're still jealous of my power. It's sad really."**

"No…no…. you let it consume you, you lost control. I'm still sane, I'm still in control. I won, you lost. You never deserved it the first place."

"**Really, so why aren't you the Great Monkey King?"**

Monkey Fist spun around searching for the source of the voice.

"**Cause you know Monty. You know that I'll just break out of jail and beat you down again and again… and…"**

"Shut up!"

"**You know I've got the power to do exactly that. You haven't made a move because you're scared; you're scared of my power. I've got more power then you've ever dreamed of."**

"No…no… no…. I'm a Monkey Master."

_Why was this happening now, it's been years since he thought about…_

"**Come on Monkey man, you know the truth. You've faced the truth every time we've fought. Every time I knocked you down, every time I stood over you in victory. You spent years, wondering why, why, why does his power continue to grow exponentially, and why has mine slowly begun to fade?**

"Liar, you lie! I'm still as strong as ever! I can defeat you!"

"**As long as I'm alive, my power grows. You know that, don't you Monty? You've known that forever. The truth is, I'm the only one worthy of it."**

"No, you are unworthy, you never were worthy, and you will never be worthy. I will not die until I prove it to the world." In a blind rage, Monkey Fist tripped over one of the ancient texts and fell onto his face.

"**Ha, ha, ha."**

Monkey Fist was on all four as he rubbed his chin. "I see now I'll never find peace until I defeat you Stoppable"

"**This is what happens when the unworthy receive power. They waste it until it disappears, leaving them with nothing…"**

"I'll use whatever I've got left…"

"…**because they are nothing."**

"Everything, I'll use it all to prove my worth…"

"**I'm waiting Monty, one more time to give meaning to your life. One more time to decide, once and for all, don't let the power waste…"**

Fist's body shone with great intensity "…AS A TRUE MONKEY MASTER AND THE FUTURE MONKEY KING I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

"**Welcome back Monty… I'll be waiting."**

"Sir?"

Monkey looked up from the floor to his manservant. The sound in the room was of the fluttering clippings on the room.

"Sir, I've just received a rather unusual communiqué from an anonymous source."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron shuddered in the darkness as a tingling sensation went through his body. The feeling was soon gone and he continued the walk through the darkness. He came to a wooden door. He pushed the door open and walked through.

"_I may be disturbed... but won't you concede, even heroes have the right to dream. It's not easy to be me."_

The other one sang behind the cell, he laughed as Ron approached the cage.

"Are you mocking me?" Ron asked.

"What's the problem, you love that song." The other stood up straight and moved freely around the cell, pacing around like a hungry lion in a zoo.

Ron stared at his other self. "Back there, when they caught me, where you going to hurt her?"

"We would have hurt everyone there. They betrayed us, the so called friends and lovers."

"Why?"

"What part of betrayal don't you understand?"

"You bas----"

The other waved his hand dismissively. "I never said we'd kill her, just hurt her. They've severely offended us, betrayal should never be forgiven."

"You're not human."

He laughed. "I'm more human than you think." He sighed. "She's betrayed us, our friends have betrayed us. There's only you and your strength, do you understand now?"

"No"

The other looked at him. "Don't you get it? They're scared off us. Scared of the strength we have the potential to achieve."

"What do I need with strength, what is this all about?"

The other Ron pounced towards the bars off the cell. He grabbed Ron by the collar and pulled him in close. Ron could feel the other's breath on his face.

"It's… about… freedom," he said slowly, emphasizing every word. "Strength equals freedom."

Ron blinked in confusion.

"The Yamanouchi finals was the first time, the first time we felt it. A brief taste during the match with Yori."

The sounds of beating drums began to fill the air.

"Yes, the drums, they beat drums during the match, as was tradition. You remember the sound of the drums soon synched up with our heartbeat. During the fight was when you first realized how strong you could be."

The beating drums grew louder.

"Then the exhibition match with Master Sensei."

Ron shuddered.

"How long ago did Master Sensei say it had been since someone had landed a single strike against him?"

"Fifty years…" Ron stammered

"Fifty years, quite impressive for an outsider. We lost that fight, but there were others, especially with Monkey boy. During those fight we never felt so alive, because you scratched the surface of our power. The same power that will give us freedom."

The other let Ron go and turned his back on him.

"It's all about freedom and the path of the chosen, the path of a warrior. The path of the warrior is true freedom. A warrior will never be found waiting for life to give him a better break. How many people go along in their jobs, because they only have five, ten, 15 years to go before their retirement? Working hard in a meaningless job because someday they might get what they desire."

The other shook his head. "No… a warrior has the power to take what he desires whenever it please him."

"Even billionaires have the same fears, the same relationship problems, the same arguments, and the same deep sense of regret that they could have lived life to the fullest instead of wasting it."

"Why is this? Because they are not free! Warriors don't fritter away their lives over ridiculous illusions. When you fight, you learn quickly that death is present in every battle. Any mistake, any wrong move and you're dead. A warrior not only finds a good fight exciting but he learns from it, he learns from it. He learns not to rely on others but only on his own strength, he learns that life is unpredictable and he's ready for it. He uses this knowledge to always live life on the edge, ready for death at all times"

"I don't want any of that, I don't need that life," Ron replied.

"Really? What do you want?"

"I just want to be me, Ron Stoppable!"

The other turned around. "And who is Ron Stoppable? The future husband of Kim Possible, is that it? You want a family… a meaningless nine to five job? To be known as the man who had the potential to be the greatest warrior the world had ever seen, but he wasted it on the petty illusion of happiness. Is that WHAT YOU WANT?"

"I WANT TO BE WITH HER!"

"She betrayed us!" The other screamed. "She used our love to stop our plans. To keep us from our potential!"

Ron slid slowly against the bars until he was on the floor, tears falling from his face. "No… she didn't betray me, she loves me… I know she does…"

"Illusions."

"It's because of you… it's because of you."

The other laughed. "Let's gets some facts straight buddy. The MMP power has allowed you to see the light. You ask for the power because you wanted it. I exist because you want me too. You can be unstoppable if you want it bad enough. Listen to me, I speak the truth that the MMP has allowed you to hear!"

"No… I don't need you… I've mastered this power."

"Such arrogance, I love it."

"I've been confused, I may always be confused. But I know one thing. I'm Ron Stoppable, and Ron Stoppable knows when someone is bad road. You are hundreds of miles of bad road."

Dozens of chains appeared from the walls of the cell, taking the other by surprise. They wrapped themselves around him and pulled him into the wall. He struggled against his restraints to no avail.

"I don't need you" Ron repeated "I should have figured that out a long time ago. I will not abuse the power in such a horrible way."

Stacks of brick began to mysteriously pile up in front of the cell.

The other grinned. "It's because of her, isn't it?"

"It's because I have a conscious. I have an idea of how to tell right from wrong," Ron said, as the bricks began to pile up.

"It's always been because of her. You can't go back to her, she'll betray us again."

"We'll see."

The other continued to grin. "You can't ignore me forever, we're part of a whole. You'll feel it again, the anger. You'll need real power soon, very soon. You'll beg for it, you'll beg for another taste. Because it's part of you, and you're nothing without it."

Ron said nothing as the last row of bricks covered the cell. He sighed when the last brick was placed.

"It's over."

For some unknown reason, he placed his hand on the new wall.

"_I'll be here when you need me."_

Ron quickly removed his hand from the wall.

"Maybe it's not over."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arigato," Yori said, as she received her plane ticket. She was now on her way back to America. Back to see Ron-kun. Her heart fluttered, but she soon felt ashamed that she still continued to harbor such feelings.

There was no time for that; she had a job to do. Master Sensei gave her a letter to deliver to Ron-kun that was of utmost importance.

"_The Monkey Power is not only a gift Yori-san, it is also a test." _

_What did Maser Sensei mean by that, and what does this mean for Ron-kun? _

She didn't have any answers but soon she might. In a few hours, she'd be stepping off in Middleton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel placed his hand over his mouth, to muffle the sound of his breathing, as the thug leader, shotgun in hand, randomly checked around the church.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no._

Angel shook Ron's body as the booth next his was being checked.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

The door swung open. He smiled at them and pointed the gun at Ron's head.

"Well, what do we have here." He smiled. "It looks like target practice."

Angel closed his eyes waiting for the bang.

"I don't appreciate you pointing that thing at my face."

The thug looked down at Ron. "Who do the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the guy who's going to kick your butt."

"Yeah how the hell are you…"

Before he could finish Ron whipped out his hand, in a blink of an eye grabbed the shotgun, disarmed the thug, and turned the gun on him. The thug gulped as he stared down the barrel of his own weapon.

Ron smiled at him. "I've always wanted to say this." He cleared his throat. "Do you feel lucky punk?"

* * *

Well if you couldn't tell I was hyping up a certain fight that's coming up pretty soon. Hopefully I'll still be around and so will you. Review!  



	9. The calm

A/N Well I'm back after a long. long. long. long, long hiatus. I don't really have much to say except that if this was your first run through with this story I really apologize for all the errors. Most of the story was written during my pre-beta. Still that doesn't mean my future chaps won't be chock full of healthy errors as well

Hope you like it I know some of you have waited a long time for it. Oh and Season 4 has come and gone so I felt the need to "update" the story a bit

* * *

"Well do ya punk?" The hostages looked on in silent amazement, surprised at how things had changed in a matter of seconds. 

The formerly armed thug, with the blood now drained from his face looked down at the barrel of his own weapon.

Ron sighed "Who am I kidding? I can't shoot anyone" Ron lowered the shotgun slightly "I mean do you know how hard it is to shampoo blood out of your hair."

"I"

A smirk came to Ron's face "chillax dude I'm not going to shoot you." He twirled the shotgun in his hands and used the butt to smack the thug across the face with it. The culprit unceremoniously fell to the floor.

Ron turned around and handed Angel the shotgun "hold this down for me and uh don't shoot anyone."

"Don't shoot anyone ok" Ron repeated. He walked away from Angel with his hand up in the air "listen guys. I am a convict; I am a member of the underworld like you. I think if we can talk about this……"

"GET HIM!" one of the hoodlums shouted, and four of his companions charged.

"Oh, crud why…why is it never easy."

The thugs moved together in a mass of bodies, legs and arms. They lunged at him, reaching out to grab a hold of him and beat him to ground. But the only thing they could get a hold of was air.

Ron twirled through them as if he was spinning in and out of a line of statues. As he darted through them he lashed out with graceful fist and elbow strikes. He loosened a few teeth here, blackened an eye there, and with his forearm smashed a nose into shattered cartilage.

One delinquent pulled a switch blade from his pocket and thrust it forward at Ron. Instinctively Ron sidestepped the attack and chopped the hood in the wrist forcing him to drop the weapon. With a soft thud it landed on the wooded floor of the church by the point of the blade and stuck out handle first.

Ron pulled the crook by the wrist and drove a knee into his kidney. Five down one to go……

"He's getting away!"

The priest pointed at the one remaining felon who was currently sprinting down the aisles towards the exit, Ron glanced down at the knife sticking up out of the ground. He shrugged and lined up behind it like a soccer player.

"Bend it like Beckman as they say" he stepped back and kicked the knife by the handle and sent it spinning through the air. The switchblade became a flying buzz saw; it cut through the air and did more than nick the top of the thug's left ear before embedding itself in a church pew.

The remaining man dropped to the floor clutching his left ear.

Ron surveyed his handiwork "alright that was pretty darn badical." He turned to the now freed hostages "did you guys see that. I don't like to brag but that was impressive."

Angel sidled up next to Ron "This ain't the time to be #!$-ing your own !#$. We need to get the hell out of here! The chances are pretty damn high that these guys were being followed by the cops"

Ron's eyes went wide "Wow that was really vulgar"

Angel rushed over to the hoodlum with the injured ear and picked him off the ground "hey, hey" he shouted at the thug "did you have an escape route planned out? A way to avoid the main roads"

"Yea, yea" the man groaned.

Angel looked up at Ron "listen, Ron this guy is our way out of here. Let's bail." He grabbed the man by the arm and dragged him toward the exit.

Ron faced the churchgoers as he backed away towards the exit "ok folks the show's over now. These other guys should be down for another ten minutes or so but if you could do me a favor and not call the cops for maybe three minutes. I'd really appreciate it."

The homeless man approached Ron and offered him a cup full of quarters. "Here you go son."

Ron shook his head "don't worry about it pops; you look like you need it more than me. Maybe one day we'll do lunch, we'll talk about this have a good laugh." He pointed to the pregnant woman "oh and someone should get her a glass of water or a wet towel, she's looking a little flushed."

The priest rushed to the pregnant woman's side and ushered her to an empty pew. "Yea you should probably get her off her feet" Ron backed up to the exit door "So ok later."

He slipped through the doors a moment later

"Alright we're going to Middleton, get us to Middleton you got that?" Angel barked at his prisoner while he was sliding into the passenger side seat.

"Man do I look like a cab driver to you?"

Ron leaned forward from the back "hey dude can you drive with your left hand?"

"Yea why?"

Ron jabbed the man in the right arm, striking a mass of muscles and nerves. The man's arm twitched violently before going limp.

"What did you do? " The punk shouted when he realized he had just lost control of his arm.

"Pretty neat trick huh? I can do a similar one involving the spine but that's a lot trickier"

"Ok, ok, I'll drive"

"Nice" Angel clucked "I was going to shoot him in the leg"

Ron lay back in the back seat "like I said before blood has a tendency to stain. I try to avoid it when I get the chance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamanouchi 5 years ago:

"I sense you are going through some emotional tension Ron-kun"

Ron's body straightened but he kept his fighting stance. His blond hair moved slightly with the passage of a gentle breeze "Why would you say that?"

"A man about to engage in combat with his good friend is an airport of signals."

Yori moved in a wide circle around him, the leaves of the forest crunching under her feet.

"No I'm tweaked that my new Gi didn't come in today. The one I got on is old and tattered."

"One should not concern oneself with appearances, but with results."

"Is it me or is one of us channeling Sensei?"

Yori smiled as she slowly closed in on him "it is you."

Ron sighed; the faint sounds of beating drums could be heard from the distance. "What's with the drums?"

"It is tradition" Yori told him.

"It is distracting" Ron added.

A smirk came to Yori's face "that is the point Ron-kun" with that said she attacked.

Acting quickly Ron managed to use his forearm to block her foot before the tip of her shoe crashed into his Adam's apple.

Ron sighed "You know Yori that would have really, really hurt."

"It would have very much Ron-kun but I believed in your senken"

"Senken?"

"Foresight, the ability the ability to read an opponent's moves before they make them, I'm happy that my faith is justified."

She lowered her leg and returned to her normal stance "unfortunately one can fight purely on instinct therefore there is nothing to read."

"Is that right?"

Bouncing lightly on his toes Ron lunged forward with a straight jab. Her demeanor as cool as ice Yori leaned backwards from the vertical position. The punch passed over her face, though it had been close enough to gently scrap her nose before missing her completely.

From this unorthodox and impossible position Yori retaliated with a three quarter uppercut, a punch that was a cross between an uppercut and a straight. The unexpected blow stunned Ron, but Yori was far from done. Twisting her body she dropped down low, balancing her self with her hands on the ground she thrust her leg out upwards and smacked her heel again the bottom of Ron's chin.

He staggered backwards, and fell to one knee. He begged God for only a second to pull himself together and shake off the thoughts of how impossibly flexible Yori was out of his mind

"No time for rest Ron-kun" Yori attacked with a flurry of kick. The kicks were so lightening quick that they reminded Ron of flailing whips, coming at him from all angles. That and the fact that the kicks were so sharp, he was under the impression that he would be covered with welts for weeks.

Ron placed his right arm over his left creating a cross arm block over his body. Protecting his vitals he dashed forward pushing through her kicks.

Ron's dash-in forced Yori to jump back; she threw a punch to counter his charge. Ron dropped his guard; extended his right forearm and slipped it under her punch. Deflecting her blow, he continued with his own momentum and slammed his elbow into her cheek.

She took the blow in stride; bruised but undeterred she attempted to counter with a right straight. Reacting quickly Ron swung his left arm over her punching arm and connected with a cross counter to her jaw line.

Once his fist made contact with her face, Yori nullified the attack by spinning her head really fast in the opposite direction. This effectively helped her avoid damage and allowed her to keep her balance.

Ron threw another punch; Yori parried the strike, and sent her knee into Ron's chest area. Assuming that the blow would have knocked all the air from his body, Yori was shocked when with her knee still at Ron's chest, he pulled her close. Embarrassingly close she thought right before he hooked an arm under her leg, reached over her neck with his free arm and locked her in, so that she is bent down with her head and her leg held up in the air.

He then lifted her up as he fell over backwards, throwing her body over his head, and onto the forest floor.

On his back Ron stared up at the cloudless blue sky. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep and long breath. Moments later he heard the shuffling of leaves.

"That move was quite unexpected" he heard Yori say. He could tell from his position that she was steadily picking herself off the guard. "I never imagined you would incorporate a wrestling move into you repertoire."

"And to think my mom said I was wasting my time watching all that GWA." Ron laughed.

Yori laughed along with him. Their laughter quickly drowned out the pounding of the distant drums.

"You have gotten strong Ron-kun, in a short amount of time. But why do you seek this strength. You had gotten along well without it in the past."

Ron blew out a breath.

She continued "do you desire strength. Or is it that Possible-san has asked this of you, a favor from her soul mate

He chuckled "as if it would be anything that selfish. My thing is I'd like to protect the ones I care about. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No there isn't" Yori picked herself off the ground. "I was required to ask that."

Ron stayed on the ground "I'm going back home soon."

"Yes, you will be returning to Possible-san a bright and shining star."

Ron grinned "if I'm a star, then she's my sky. But that's not what I was getting at…I don't want to leave without fighting you for real Yori."

She reflected for a moment "It will be my honor to fight you at my very best" She drew a shuddering breath, and focused her energy. "Ron-kun you are the Chosen one, you have been lucky to have been gifted with great power, mystically and natural. But there are yet still other ways to find power."

Ron smirked as he sat up right "Is that right?"

The air around her seemed to cackle with electricity, causing the hair on the back of Ron's neck to stand up.

"Through constant training and hard work one can achieve amazing results:"

Ron climbed to his feet "you know what they call you in the school"

"What?"

"Za Rozu" Ron told her.

Yori stared at him curiously "the rose?"

"They say, many thorns symbolize the danger that lurks behind the beauty of the rose."

She blushed "classmates are known to say such childish things."

"I think there might be some truth to what they say" Ron took readied himself for the fight "Show me what you got, Yori the Rose of Yamanouchi."

"Such flattery will get you nowhere on the field of battle Ron-kun. Now it is my honor to land the first blow."

She sprinted towards him. She was fast, faster than before if it was that was possible. Before he knew it her fist was flying towards him. He lifted his hands quickly to block it, but he was surprised when no contact was made.

_I could have sworn she threw a punch._

His thoughts were derailed when Yori pounded her fist into his liver. It took all he had to keep himself from doubling over again. Yori stayed on the offensive coming towards him with a flurry of different punching combinations.

_They're feints! _He realized finally when he guarded high only to feel his kidney's explode with pain. She was mixing her feints in with her punches. This technique when mastered made it nearly impossible to tell feints from real punches.

Yori suddenly stopped her assault and ducked low, instinctively Ron guarded his midsection. Yori dashed forward and from the low setting launched an overhead haymaker that came down hard a few inches under his temple.

"Sweet Moses" Ron blurted out as he faded in an out of consciousness. He stumbled backwards but managed to keep his balance. His body felt like it weighed a ton, and a part of him yearned for the sweet relief of sleep.

He was barely aware that Yori was still moving, he tried to guard but his hands seemed to be now made of stone.

She placed her both hands on his body "You did well to last this long. But I promised to give you my all. I'm afraid this is my victory."

Before he could envision an effective counter, Ron felt the gathering of energy around his abdomen. He looked down a second before it hit. The shockwave that struck him felt like a mack truck. It knocked him off his feet and sent sliding across the forest ground.

He lay facedown on the ground, motionless aside from the fact that he was still breathing

Yori took a moment to catch her breath before she bowed "a most excellent bout Ron-kun Sensei would be proud."

She was coming back up from the bow when she heard the chuckle.

Ron picked his head off the ground "and I thought stuff like that were only in Japanese animes" He looked as if he would fall back down but he caught himself before he hit the floor . He slowly stood up; laughing again as his body swayed from left to right.

"I am very surprised that you could withstand such an attack."

"Let's keep going" Ron urged as his erratic movements continued. "What doesn't kill me can only make me stronger."

"You wish to keep fighting?"

He simply nodded.

"As you wish" She charged at him intending on ending the match quickly. When she had closed in enough she saw his right hand move, before she could think anything of it she felt his knuckles on her cheek. The punch stopped her in her tracks.

_Flicker jabs!_

Ron stepped forward and his hand moved again. The jabs similar to her earlier kicks were like a whip. They would come at her from any and all angles, which didn't matter since she couldn't see them anyway.

An unseen jab to her jaw forced Yori to put up her guards and back away. Ron licked his lips and chased after her while throwing a onslaught of super high speed punches that with master control he expertly weaved them through any and all openings of her guard.

The blows were starting to add up as Yori now began to sway on her feet. Desperate to get back on the offensive she tried to sidekick Ron away from her. A move, she learned quickly, Ron had anticipated. He grabbed her by the ankle and held her upside-down before swinging her away.

She landed on the ground with a loud thud

"So strong" she muttered to herself before rolling back to her feet. "How did you get so strong?"

Ron ignored her, walked over to a nearby tree and placed his hands against it. A second later the tree bark exploded inward.

"The Ki attack" Yori gasped "Only I and one other was taught that technique, when did you learn that?"

Ron smiled a smile she thought was filled with pride and arrogance.

Yori straightened her body, ready and willing to continue the fight, when she felt a familiar warm breeze blow into the area.

Master Sensei stepped out from behind her "I am afraid, that you have lost this one Yori-san."

"What but I can keep fighting" she huffed

"Yori, there are many things in life worse than defeat." Sensei sighed "You're very strong my girl but I do not believe you are capable of defeating Stoppable–san as he is now."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh did you not notice? Observe his face closely."

Yori glanced at Ron who hadn't moved since Sensei arrived. It was then that she realized that his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

"He's unconscious" she said in amazement.

"He's been unconscious for quite a while. Not that long after your Ki attack. He'd been fighting on pure animal instinct since then." Sensei smiled "now how Yori do you knock out someone who is already unconscious?"

She shook her head "to stop him I might have had to use enough force to kill him."

"Exactly, now could you have done so?"

"Never" she responded quickly and firmly.

Sensei laughed heartily and patted her on the back "so then I believe that you have lost."

Yori stood up and bowed "I accept defeat."

Sensei turned to Ron "Stoppable –san you are the victor!"

Ron titled his head slightly, and then his body seemed to relax. He bowed at the waist but instead of returning to his original position he continued downward until he was face down on the floor for the second time today.

"I did not expect that" Sensei said as Yori rushed to Ron's side.

"He's ok" she announced after checking his vitals.

Sensei stroked his beard "the chosen continues to be an interesting young man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Middleton: One day after St Peter's Church robbery attempt

Yori silently gazed at the patterns the shadows of the tress made along the sides of the Stoppable home. Eventually she turned away from the window and looked down at the news paper clippings on her lap.

"This is most unfortunate" she was unable to hide the crack in her voice.

"Yes" Mrs. Stoppable closed her eyes "I still don't believe it….not my Ronald."

"I am shocked as well" Yori replied softly.

Mr. Stoppable embraced his wife "It's been hard on us, very hard."

"Of course" Yori stood up "I must be going"

"Any friend of Ronald is a friend of ours. If you'd like we might be able to arrange for you to talk to Ron."

"That is quite alright, you have done enough" Before the Stoppable's could gather themselves from their couch to show her out, Yori quickly jabbed them both in the temple with her index finger.

The Stoppable's bodies slumped against the couch and loud snores immediately began emanating from their bodies. Yori turned away from them, the Stoppables would sleep for the next twenty minutes, and then they would awaken relaxed and refreshed.

Yori quickly moved through the silent house, up the stairs and through the first door she came too. There she found the sleeping body of seven year old Hanna Stoppable. A smile came to her face as she approached Hana's racing car shaped bed.

"Han-chan" she said as she gently shook the young girl awake. Hannah lifted her head from her bed and blinked once or twice before she recognized the figure before her.

"Yori!"

"Han!"

The two girls embraced. "Long time, no see, Hannah-chan"

"Duh, really long time" Hannah replied gleefully

Yori broke the embrace and placed both her hands on the little girl's shoulders "how are you doing?"

Hannah smiled "I'm ok. You want to know about my brother right?"

"You are very perspective little one. What happened?"

Hannah jumped off her bed and walked over to the tiny desk in the corner of her room. She removed a white sheet from the bottom drawer and handed it to Yori.

Yori glanced at the paper; it was a drawing of Ron, actually of two almost identical Rons. The Ron on the left had red smudges all around his hands. In traditional ninja garb, the two Ron's faced each other.

"What is this?" Yori asked.

Hannah pointed to the Ron on the right "that's my bother" she pointed to the other Ron "that's the bogeyman"

"The bogeyman?"

"The bogeyman loves to fight" Hannah announced "It's his favorite"

"Really?"

"Yep" Hannah hopped back on her bed, her feet swinging over the edge. "I don't know why the police took him away" she said sadly "he's a good guy, only bad guys go to jail."

"Yes Ron-kun is a good guy" Yori stared curiously at Hannah "what about the bogey man does he belong in jail?"

Hanna scrunched up her face "I don't know, he's not bad-bad, he just doesn't care about stuff, and he gets mad….a lot."

Yori looked down at the picture. Five years ago she had been sure she had seen the awakening of the Chosen. What had happened since then?

It was then that Yori felt it again. It was the same feeling she had gotten when she had stepped onto the Stoppable's front porch. It was the feeling of being watched. She crept towards the only window. Outside, she spotted a lone mailman standing before the house.

Even the worst ninjas could tell he was secretly watching the house.

"You see them too?" Hannah inquired.

Yori turned to the little girl "see what?"

Hannah snatched a large doll off the floor and ran her hands through its hair "Those weird guys who are always watching the house…..it" she paused as she searched for the right words "it's sick and wrong."

"Something very strange is going on here" Yori said to no one in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**I need you right now"**

"**Ron!"**

Kim traversed through the darkness, and then she saw him, his face on the wall, a shadow larger than life.

Maybe she was dreaming? But it felt so real, she could feel him fading, slipping further and further away from her.

"**Ron!"**

"**KP"**

"**I'm sorry, Ron I'm so sorry!"**

"**Kim….."**

Abruptly the dream evaporated as she passed from the dream state to wakefulness.

"Kimberly, wake up…"

Kim sat upright in "what?"

Dr. Director stepped into Kim's groggy filed of vision "we've got a fresh sighting. There are reports of a robbery attempt foiled by a goofy looking blond at a St Peter's church in Century Falls."

"Wait" Kim said as she struggled to understand "Century falls, that's near Middleton"

"Exactly, we're guessing whoever's moving him is taking him home."

"But why?" Kim asked incredulously,

"We don't know but we're moving out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hirotaka had discovered that he had an old school soul. Prior to his new training sessions with Sensei he had been a great fan of western culture. But recently he had discovered a new appreciation of all things Japanese. He no longer had, as many of the others students had, a western style room.

He sat in the middle of the room in the lotus position a bowl of rice set beside him and a scented candle beside that. He reflected on the grueling training he had undergone for the past few years and he felt a sense of growing pride. An old division had been revived in the school, a division whose services had not been needed in Yamanouchi for many years. And he was to lead this division

He rolled up his arms and scanned the Kanji symbols written on his them. Yuu, Makato, Meiyo, Gi, Chuughi. They stood for courage, honesty, honor, justice, and loyalty respectively.

He took a little ball of rice between his chopsticks and placed it into his mouth. Yes he was proud of his achievements and the strength he had procured.

Hirotaka let out a deep sigh. He should have gotten some tea to go with the rice.

He knew it was coming before he actually saw it. His hands moved with a blur and he snatched it out of the air, inches away from the base of his neck.

He peered curiously at the dart that had made a high speed beeline for his body, it was now trapped in-between his chopsticks.

It seemed that an opportunity to test his new found strength had arrived

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fukushima shivered, as the cold crisp night caressed his flesh. Shirtless and shoeless he let his toes dig into the earth beneath his feet.

"Ah, how do you Americans say, home sweet home."

Outside of Hirotaka's dormitory shadowy figures cut across the Yamanouchi grounds. Each figure crept quietly into the different buildings around the campus.

Fukushima was standing alone when one of the shadowy figures, dressed in a dark hardshell suit and matching helmet approached him

"We've got the place pretty much covered, we tagged most of the students with darts, gas got the rest, but uh we seem to have lost contact with Team Alpha in building one."

"Hirotaka" Fukushima seethed "Johnny….

"My codename is Blue sir."

"Blue I believe I told you to be very careful of the pretty boy."

Suddenly the door to Hirotaka's dorm exploded outward. Splintered wood rained down around Fukushima as a member of Team Alpha's strike force landed right before his feet.

The member of Team Alpha groaned once and then lay there limp. Fukushima immediately noticed the shoe print on the man's chest, which he had to admit, was quite a feat since the body armor he was wearing was supposedly strong enough to take a shotgun blast from close range.

"I guess we know what happened to Team Alpha don't we Blue. Feel free to avenge your teammates with as much lethal force as possible."

"But our orders are to…."

"Trust me kill him and do it quickly"

Blue touched his ear "Yellow, Lime, I need back up for building one pronto."

Two more armed figures joined Blue as they rushed up the stairs of the dormitory. Once through the destroyed door, they stumbled onto the remains of Team Alpha. They lay peacefully on the ground still in search formation. Most of their body armor destroyed; the safeties off their rifles, and their fingers on the triggers."

"Fan out, find him, shoot to kill." Blue announced.

"Your presence here dishonors us

"What the heck…." Blue spun around right into a massive backhand the broke through his helmet to strike his face. The blow sent his sent his body spinning through a sliding screen door.

"Holy crap" Yellow cried as he leveled his weapon. He pulled the trigger, just as Hirotaka's leg whipped out and knocked the rifle off target, forcing it to discharge into Lime's left leg.

Lime screamed out in horror and clutched his bloody leg. Yellow meanwhile found himself on the receiving end of a massive uppercut that knocked him off his feet. He seemed to hang there in the air for a moment before Hirotaka planted his fist into Yellow's abdomen sending him rolling down the hall.

"Oh God" Lime cried.

Hirotaka grabbed him by the collar, dragged him outside and tossed him at Fukushima's feet.

"Fukushima, you've taken away the pleasure of having me search for you."

"Eh? And what would you have done when you found me."

"I would have wiped away the shame you have brought to our school."

"Such bravado, you arrogance has grown over the years my friend."

Hirotaka causally sauntered down his dormitory stairs.

Fukushima stared into his former classmate's eyes "I think I should tell you Yamanouchi has already been conquered. You are surrounded. It will be best if you surrendered"

Hirotaka took a fighting stance "never"

Fukushima followed suit "death before dishonor eh?

Hirotaka let out a sharp breath "always."

"I hope this new found confidence isn't all talk" the rouge ninja quipped

"Let's find out shall we."

Before the fight could begin, a warm breeze washed over both men. "Hirotaka, now is not the time for that."

Fukushima clenched his fists "Sensei"

Sensei appeared before them "Fukushima, you would have always been welcomed back to the school. But your recent actions, bringing an invading force to the school is unforgivable."

Sensei turned to Hirotaka "stand down; I will rid Yamanouchi of this infestation before the nights out."

"Let's not be too hasty." A voice called out from the darkness.

Fukushima relaxed and straightened out his body "As much as I hate to say it, this invasion was not my idea"

A young man stepped from the shadows. He wore no armor but rather casual attire with sandals on his feet. "I wanted things quiet, keep the uproar down to a minimum but man you ninjas are tough cookies."

He shrugged "I'm afraid there are fifteen offshore missiles pointed directly at the school and they're ready to go at my signal…..or without my signal. You see if I don't contact my boys in the next five minutes…..well things will be getting hot around here real soon if you know what I mean."

"Who are you?" Sensei asked.

"Me? The name's Dartz and I'm a bit of a historian. History is a hobby of mine, and I've happened to come across many interesting scrolls. Some which mention the secret Japanese school of Yamanouchi."

Dartz skipped forward until he was before sensei "Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnndddd some stuff about the living weapon little girl. But more importantly I'm interested in the little girl's guardian, the path he chooses, the decisions he makes. Wait let me think…it was an Indian text…it said……the Japanese will create a warrior God akin to Brahm the creator or Shiva the Destroyer."

Dartz paused for effect "Now I've got nothing against Brahm but Shiva is the cool one. You know in the Mahabharata, Shiva is depicted as "the standard of invincibility, might, and terror", as well as a figure of honor, delight, and brilliance. That is interesting don't you think?"

Sensei nodded "for a bit of a historian you know much"

"But you sir, know much more than I, and if you don't mind I'd like to pick your brain…." Dartz turned serious "Actually I don't care if you mind or not the lives of your students depend on you telling me what I want to hear and giving me what I want to own"

"And what is it that you want?"

Dartz grinned cheerfully "oh well, you wouldn't happen to have any Lotus Blades hanging around do you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Middleton: Later that night

"Jonathan is the camera working?"

Jonathan fumbled around with his camera equipment "No it's not Adrena, if it was working; I would have said it was working."

"But you said you could fix it, you said you would have had it fixed hours ago. You're a liar Jonathan, a liar liarson."

Jonathan groaned "I don't know why I let you drag me out here to interview some poor family who has already been through so muc……."

"It's called journalism, Jonathan. Maybe you've heard of it!"

"I'm sure Edward R Murrow would be proud."

"Who?"

"Adrena I've been driving for God knows how many hours without sleep, I swear if you don't get off my back……"

Their fight came to an end when, without warning. the back door of their van flew open.

"Excuse me but what are you two doing here?" The Global Justice agent was dressed in civilian clothes but was wearing a badge around his neck identifying him as a law-enforcement officer.

"Uh" Adrena stammered

"I'm going to have, to ask you to……oof"

Jonathan and Adrena gasped as the agent suddenly collapsed before their very eyes.

"Freaky"

What was even freakier was the Asian woman who appeared where the agent had once been standing. She reached down and snatched the agent's badge.

"Global Justice….."

"Global Justice here?" Adrena's mind started reeling with the possibilities "It's probably got something to do with Stoppable." She blurted out.

Jonathan immediately slapped his right hand over her mouth.

Yori looked at them, her face a mixture of interest and curiosity if not distrust "you know Ron."

Adrena scoffed "uh no…..why would we have anything to do with that murder----"

Before Adrena could register it Yori's index finger was at her throat "I assume you are fond of living, so please choose your next words carefully."

"Please don't kill her ma'am she's not really a bad person she's just stupid." Jonathan pleaded.

"I may take that into consideration if you tell me everything you know, concerning Ron Stoppable"

* * *

A/N There you go folks hope you enjoyed it after the long wait. Read and Review of course 


End file.
